Phases of the moon
by luna-saviour6
Summary: Sequel to the Moon's light and the dawn. Sairu ventures to the tower of Yen Sid to discover the truth behind his past. As he travels through time, the Organization proceeds with their plan and Sora's memory restoration continues. *spoilers to KH 3D*. Disclaimer: I only own OCs, none of Square Enix, KH or Disney characters, and this is for fun, NOT profit.
1. Chapter 1

Phases of the moon

Chapter 1- Awaiting truth

It was not how he expected: to be here, in a particularly isolated strip of land, featuring an abnormally shaped tower that seemed to weave into the star- scattered sky above. But Sairu knew this had to be it: the corridor of darkness that had brought him to this world had answered his heart's call, to seek out the master sorcerer, Yen Sid. At first glance, Sairu seemed to have changed a great deal, due to the fact he was now dressed in a billowing black cloak with bell-like sleeves, and matching gloves and shoes. His facial appearance, otherwise, had changed very little: his dark red hair now framing the back of his head, having grown ever so slightly to level with his shoulders, with his bangs draped to the left side of his forehead, and chocolate brown eyes that shimmered with a mixture of curiosity, determination and pain.

The reason being was because he was still reeling from the noble sacrifice of a dear friend. Even though that friend claimed he had been reduced to an empty shell, yet selflessly gave his life to protect him from a Replica of his former travelling companion, Riku, the boy who had once succumbed to darkness, but after their previous adventure in the mysterious Castle Oblivion, he had an epiphany concerning his darkness, just as Sairu had an epiphany concerning his desire to avenge the fallen friend, both involving an enigmatic girl known as Naminé. In any way possible, the two boys were grateful for her interventions, helping them overcome their personal obstacles and strengthen them as combatants. As well as her, they had the undying support of the King of Disney Castle, Mickey Mouse, who joined the two boys in the realm of darkness and Castle Oblivion.

Now that Riku had overcome the darkness of the man known as Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, Sairu bid Riku and King Mickey farewell, to be here, at the base of the tower of the man who can hopefully answer questions of his past. As Sairu gazed at the starry night sky, he felt a sense of nostalgia wash over him, remembering his family and their former home away from home. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed dark objects dancing across the ground, only to realise it was the Heartless, the dreaded creatures of darkness that devoured worlds to futilely satisfy their insatiable hunger for hearts. At seeing these, Sairu demonstrated a new ability: holding his left hand out to his side, a white flash of light appeared and disappeared, revealing his white bladed weapon, his self-titled Lunablade. With his weapon in hand, Sairu lunged forward at the Heartless and effortlessly defeated them, the creatures being mediocre foot soldiers at best.

Once the threat was over, Sairu opened the door to the tower and entered warily, in the event that Heartless were in the tower. Thankfully, there were none in sight, and he continued on his trek through the tower. After climbing seemingly innumerable flights of stairs, contending with Heartless in the intersecting chambers, Sairu eventually arrived at his destination, and carefully opened the door. Once he entered the room beyond, he politely closed the door, revealing a study- like room before him. The room was littered with numerous and odd-shaped bookshelves, huge windows seemingly shaped as a star and a crescent moon. On his far right, stood a large, ornate green door and at the centre of the room stood a large desk, with a tall throne behind it. And in that throne sat a seemingly elderly man, dressed in a blue gown, and wore a blue pointed hat adorned with golden stars and a crescent moon. The man had a prominent long grey beard, and wore a look of severity upon his face, yet when he laid eyes on his visitor, there seemed to be a sense of mild joy gleaming in his otherwise serious expression.

After looking around the study and setting his eyes on the man who at before him, Sairu hesitantly placed his arms at his side and bowed, politely introducing himself: "It is an honour to meet you, Master Yen Sid. My name is Sairu" As he stood up straight, the robed man raised a hand and gave a nod of the head and, surprisingly, a smile now adorned his face. "Yes. I have been expecting you, young man. It has been too long since I last saw you" Yen Sid greeted warmly. "We've met before, sir?" Sairu asked in curiosity and confusion. "Indeed we have. However, you were only a newborn when I first met you, so I do not expect you to remember our first encounter. You have grown considerably since then" Yen Sid said with a brief chuckle. "So..." Sairu added sheepishly "I take it that you're aware of my reasons for being here?" he asked. At this, the smile faded and Yen Sid's serious expression swept across his face again.

"Yes. I understand that you are here to learn of your origins. It is understandable: it is only natural to learn of such vital knowledge. I take it you were guided here by Squall" Yen Sid then asked, which Sairu confirmed with a nod of the head. "Yes, that's right. He also gave me this" and Sairu reached into his cloak's pocket and revealed his father's scroll, to which Yen Sid looked serious again. "He told me you were the only one who could help me learn about my past. Based on what you said previously, my brother was right" Yen Sid nodded in response and then asked politely "May I take a look?" Sairu nodded and passed the scroll to Master Yen Sid, who then closed his eyes as he held it, as if he were trying to read it with his mind. "As I thought..." Yen Sid then said as he opened his eyes again after a moment. "What is it?" Sairu asked as politely as he could. "It is fortunate you did not open it all this time. If so, you would not have liked the outcome." "Why? What do you mean?" Sairu then asked, still curious. Then, Yen Sid replied "This is not an ordinary scroll your father bequeathed you. This scroll is very unique, for it has the power to traverse the portals of time"

At hearing this, Sairu's expression became unreadable, before setting into disbelief. "It... can?" Sairu asked, his voice as disbelieving as his expression. Seeing this, Yen Sid placed the scroll on the counter and explained "Though I never met your people, I was aware of their existence and knew some of their greatest triumphs, every single one of them associated with powerful feats of sorcery. Of these great triumphs, your father was a shining example of them all, for he was the only one who successfully mastered the magic of time travel. As such, he was a legend to the people he presided over, for in your birth world, your father was the benevolent ruler of his kingdom" Hearing this, Sairu's disbelief shattered as his expression evolved into shock: he discovered he was effectively royalty in his birth, meaning he would have become the ruler in his father's place, which excited, yet deflated Sairu.

"However, just as your father's power was worshipped, it was also highly coveted by other individuals who did not deem him worthy to wield it. You will probably learn this once you go back in time, but a civil war raged over his abilities to travel through time. Thankfully, by the event of your birth, the fires of war had been quelled, yet a new threat emerged shortly after and dragged your home into the deepest darkness, never to be seen again. Though I was not present in these affairs, a mutual acquaintance of your father and myself reiterated these events so that I may inform you, now that you are ready. Once you have witnessed the events that transpired all those years ago, I shall reveal another chapter of your history" Yen Sid finished with a sombre expression, which caused Sairu to reel from shock, learning of his father's enmity with some of his own people, which only served to fuel his pride over being descended from such an idol.

"Incredible. Does that mean I am capable of similar mastery of sorcery?" he asked in his shocked state, to which Yen Sid responded "It is not yet certain, but I do believe you possess your own unique sorcery and are capable of equating to his legacy. That weapon you wield in battle allows you to manipulate light and gravity, the defining traits of the moon. This in itself is a unique power, one that as far I can tell, only you possess" Sairu couldn't help but smile in surprise at hearing this; it wasn't everyday you were descended from royal sorcerers and had the potential to be a master of a unique form of sorcery. "And yet, out of my people, my father was able to manipulate time. But, how can his magic remain after all this time?" At this, Yen Sid began stroking his beard, as he attempted to explain "Because this scroll holds a distinctive sealing property, one that keeps the magic's essence preserved until someone is capable of breaking the seal. Once the seal has been breached, then the magic will flow freely, and after an amount of time, will fade away. Yet, from what I can ascertain, it would appear this scroll was forged by your father's most important memories" "I see..." Sairu said aloud, the euphoria of the previous moment extinguished as the atmosphere became serious again. "What will happen when I travel back in time?" he then asked.

Yen Sid ceased to stroke his beard, and explained "There are numerous restrictions to passing through time. First, to do so, you must leave your body behind; then, there must be a version of you waiting at the destination in time. Furthermore, the events that are destined to happen cannot be rewritten. In your case, you will most likely be sent to your most past self, when you were an infant. However, because your mind is now more developed, you will retain memories of this experience when you return to your original form. But if you are to be regressed into an infant's body, with next to no control of your bodily processes, then we have nothing to fear about other events being rewritten"

At hearing this, Sairu immediately grew uncomfortable at this prospect, but understood it would be the only way that he would learn of his parents, and his heritage. Sensing his unnerved aura, Yen Sid continued "There is something you can gain from this experience besides the memories of your family. Once you have returned, there is an artefact I shall pass on to you" "I see... Then... I have to know what kind of life I would have led. Master Yen Sid, I'm ready" Sairu said, his unnerved aura dissolving, at which Yen Sid smiled and replied "Very well. Sairu, if you are ready to see it, step forward" Sairu obeyed and stopped directly over the table. "I shall unseal this scroll to grant you passage, but once you are through, there is little I can do. After a period of time has elapsed, your mind shall return to your original body and the scroll's power shall fade once its purpose has been fulfilled"

Sairu nodded at this, and, with a wave of Yen Sid's hands, the scroll unravelled, revealing a window- like opening. At seeing this, Sairu cautiously reached out to the scroll, and felt an immense lurching sensation yet his body was firmly rooted in place as his soul was suddenly removed from his body and sucked into the vortex of the portal to the past. Soon, the light that emanated from the scroll disappeared, and Sairu's body collapsed into a heap on the floor, like a puppet whose strings were cut. Meanwhile, the inner Sairu was seemingly falling in a spiralling vortex of purple and golden light, yet he couldn't tell if he was falling fast or slow, nor did he care. After what seemed like a long time, the falling sensation came to a stop, and his body seemingly fell numb, unable to move anything except to open his eyes, and awaken in an unfamiliar place.


	2. Painful truths

Chapter 2- Painful Truths

Once Sairu opened his eyes, his eyes brought him to a dimly lit room, yet from what he could see, he seemed to be in some sort of bedroom: the walls were void of any decoration, revealing the stones that undoubtedly held the ceiling above their heads. There were exceptions as banners adorned the walls in random places, each looking rather noble and undoubtedly expensive. As the baby Sairu adjusted his neck into a more comfortable position, his eyes looked to the ceiling, which itself was devoid of any decoration, with the exception of a large, rustic-looking chandelier dangling by a single chain in the middle of the ceiling, composed of simple wooden beams at regular intervals. Then Sairu felt something behind him: something warm and comfortable. Being unable to move, in his mind, the inner Sairu concluded he was in a bed.

Out of Sairu's line of sight, the room he was now in was a large, irregular rectangular shape, and at the centre, he laid on a rather extravagant bed with a woman cradling him in her arms. She was a rather pretty woman: long flowing blonde hair, a heart shaped face that shone of kindness and love. What was interesting were her eyes: a deep chocolate brown, the same eyes the baby in her arms now had. She was dressed in a simple white nightgown, and was looking worse for wear, yet she smiled serenely at the baby she held. As she gazed at the baby, she was suddenly struck with a fit of coughing which eventually died away, earning a whimper from the corner.

In that room, sitting in a chair in the darker corner of the room, sat a man: he was rather handsome, with a chiselled face and a look of joy and sadness mixed into his emerald green eyes. He had particularly spiky and messy auburn hair with longer bangs framing the sides of his face, whilst the rest flowed past his shoulders at the back in a straighter manner, and was dressed in a long flowing blue military coat that reached to his ankles, a white collared shirt and white trousers, complete with a silver ascot around his neck. He wore white gloves on each hand, and wearing navy and light blue boots that reached to his thighs, and propped on the wall beside his chair, was a sword designed after a moon, a long, thin but brilliantly white blade, a hand guard shaped as a crescent moon, and protruding from the bottom of the black hilt was a chain with a crescent moon charm attached.

As the man in the chair sat, saddened yet overjoyed, he noticed two individuals enter the room: one was a man just a bit older than him, with his black hair tied into a high topknot with a single bang of hair draping the right side of his face, which featured a black moustache and a triangular tuft of hair protruding from his chin. He was dressed in a blue shirt adorned with an X-shaped pattern across; around his abdomen, he wore a piece of dull green armour adorned with a peculiar symbol, reminiscent of a heart atop a cross. He also wore black and golden boots that also resembled armour, and seemingly shorter hakama. Finally, he wore a white hooded haori that was adorned with red lining, and around his neck was a pendant of the same symbol as depicted on his armour, yet this was gold in colouration, hanging from a black length of rope. His steel grey eyes bore a look of happiness as he turned to the man sitting in the corner, while the second, a woman with short black hair dressed in a high-collared medical outfit, who approached the woman in bed, hoping to examine the baby.

"This is a momentous day, Getsuryu, yet you look sorely disappointed. You are a father as of today, something I believed you wanted more than almost anything" the newcomer addressed the man in the chair, a look of happiness adorning his face. Seeing this, Getsuryu turned to look him in the eyes with a serious expression, before crouching forward, closing his eyes in sadness before answering dejectedly "That's right. I did wish to be a father. However, that has to come at a great sacrifice. And considering the war that had ended only a few days ago, too much has happened in so little time" "I understand. However, regardless of what occurred before, celebrate and rejoice today. You have a new role to fulfil: that of a father. And while it may not be easy, it will be worth it, I assure you" At this, Getsuryu's posture relaxed as he opened his eyes and smiled, addressing him "You are right as always... Eraqus, my friend"

The man known as Eraqus smiled in return. Then, the woman in the bed waved a hand weakly over to the two men, gesturing them to come forward. "My darling" she said weakly yet sweetly to Getsuryu "you have not yet held our son. Here" and she delicately lifted the bundle in her arms towards Getsuryu, who hesitantly took the baby into his own, yet that hesitance diminished as he looked down at his little boy, as his eyes swam with unshed tears, yet bore an expression of sheer joy. Then, he noticed, to his horror, his wife suddenly fell still, yet her chest began heaving in ragged breaths. At this, the two men and the baby were shipped from the room by the woman who accompanied Eraqus, both men oozing unbridled fear. As the door shut behind them, it felt as if time suddenly froze: with the baby in his father's arms, in his mind, Sairu saw everything that transpired, and was equally as terrified for the woman in the bed: 'That woman... These men... Does that mean... This was the day I was born. And this must be the day... that my mother died!' the older Sairu thought, horrified, in an area of black, though through his infant self's eyes, he saw everything and was remembering all of it.

As the two men and the baby Sairu stood in the corridor for fifteen agonizing minutes, the door opened again, as the woman stepped out. She bore an expression of utter defeat. "Lady Siaren is still alive, but I'm sorry. She will die within the next few minutes. She wishes to speak to you, my lord" she said, addressing Getsuryu who absentmindedly nodded and handed the baby to the midwife as he entered the room alone. As he approached the bed again, he noticed that Siaren was looking ghastly pale, and her breaths were few and far between. He nonetheless approached her, and held her hand in his own. "I'm here, Siaren" he said, despair evident in his voice. "Getsuryu... I'm so glad... I met you... I want you... to promise me something" Siaren struggled to say as her husband fell to his knees, as the first tears fell, streaking his cheeks. "Anything, my love..." he sobbed "Please... protect little Sairu... and tell him his mother will always love him..." "I... I will" he replied, as the tears now cascaded his face, and then, he felt it, in his hands and in his heart: Lady Siaren's reassuring grip suddenly ceased, as she closed her eyes for the final time, smiling until she stopped breathing altogether.

Little did he know, not only was the baby Sairu crying in the hallway, but also the teenage Sairu in the realm of his mind. Though he hadn't bore witness to it, he felt it and it struck like a blade through his heart. As he felt it, he fell to his knees, a look of devastation masking his face as the cold steel of pain skewered and ripped him from the inside out. 'So... my mother... really died... But at least I know now... she loves me, and is watching over me... If only I could have met you like I am now... mother" And then both his inner self and his past self began crying heavily. In the real world, the midwife struggled to calm the baby in her arms, as Eraqus looked at the door, devastated himself, knowing that whatever Getsuryu was experiencing, he would not be able to help.

After ten minutes of crying helplessly at his wife's bedside, uselessly clutching her cold hand, Getsuryu eventually released the corpse's hand, and left the room. As he emerged in the corridor, he did not even look in the direction of Eraqus, the midwife or his son. He simply left, taking the right to reach his quarters for time to grieve. Once he was out of sight, the midwife attempted to follow, but Eraqus stopped her with a firm hand on her shoulder, simply shaking his head. Though she looked defiant, she reluctantly nodded and left with the baby Sairu in her arms. As she walked, she noticed how he was no longer crying, but was now sleeping as peacefully as possible considering the night's events. Once she arrived at a large wooden door, she pushed it open with a single hand and entered. As she approached the cot at the far end, she gently placed Sairu in his cot, looking at him with a saddened expression, and left without saying a word, tears now streaking her own cheeks.

Deep within baby Sairu's mind, the teenage Sairu now laid on his side, in the inky blackness, with his knees brought up to his face, curled in a egg position. Though he had stopped crying, his mind was going a mile a minute: he had borne witness to the night of his birth and his mother's death at the same time, two opposite and conflicting events that made his mind feel as if it were a turbulent ocean. Even though he was deeply saddened, one thought still comforted him despite it all: he had been loved by his parents. At least he now knew that. Yet he was also confused as to the man known as Eraqus. Though he hadn't had a good look at him, Sairu felt a strange sensation when he heard that name, feeling as if that name was another door to questions burning in his mind. Eventually, he fell asleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	3. Mysteries Unending

Chapter 3- Mysteries unending

When the young Sairu awoke, his eyes were disturbed by the harsh brightness of the shining sun; when he opened his eyes, he could tell by looking through the crack in the door that it must be exceptionally bright outside. In his mind, he felt this was rather unfitting given the events of the previous night. When his mind wandered back to the night before, he barely stifled a sob at the memory of the death of his mother. With that, the baby Sairu began crying hysterically as he fell back in his cot. As if in response, the door of his room was opened as Eraqus entered the room, his grey eyes red and puffy as he grieved the loss of a dear friend in the night. He approached the cot frantically, yet gently scooped up the weeping baby and began comforting him gently to quieten him.

After a few seconds, it seemed to have worked as Eraqus looked on the minute form in his arms, giving the boy an expression of sadness, which changed into a smile, albeit a sad one. "I know it must hurt, little one. Even when you can't understand what transpired last night, rest assured, no such torment will burden you again, not while I and your father are here to protect you. You understand, Sairu? I will always protect you, for your father and your mother" he said, as his sadness broke away into an ephemeral happiness. At that, a figure appeared in the doorway: the man was dressed in a similar attire to Getsuryu, but was a well-built man, with bulging biceps and his uniform appeared as if it were too small for him: his muscular physique was grotesquely evident at first glance. He had a relatively darker skin complexion, with a thick, bushy black moustache, and shaved black hair. His eyes were an unusual shade of orange, and just by his presence, the young infant in Eraqus's arm seemed to shrink, as if he were some danger.

"Master Eraqus, I have been searching for Lord Getsuryu, but he seems to have disappeared. Would you perhaps know where to find him? There is a matter of urgency that I must discuss with him" he said, in a rather impatient voice, which Eraqus was disappointed in considering the emotional state of his superior. "I am afraid I do not know, Captain Drahcir. But at present, owing to the previous night's events, I will seek out Lord Getsuryu myself. With Lady Siaren's passing-" "The Lady is dead, sir? Forgive me, I was never informed. If you see him, please give him my deepest condolences" the Captain hastily said, as he bowed to Eraqus who nodded, as he returned Sairu to his cot. "Of course, and I shall inform him of this urgency. What may it be, I ask?" At this, Captain Drahcir's posture seemingly shuddered, then relaxed and he responded automatically "We have heard rumours of rebel factions from the civil war having infiltrated the castle. However, we do not have reason to respond at present until this has been confirmed by a reliable source" he finished as he stood at attention. "At ease, Captain. I shall seek him out immediately. Can I trust you to keep an eye on the Lord's son in the meantime?" "Of course" he responded with a smile adorning his face. Eraqus gave him a nod, and before leaving, affectionately stroked the now peaceful boy's forehead before taking his leave.

After his departure, and once he was out of earshot, the Captain suddenly began to smile wickedly as he quietly spoke to himself "All is going according to plan. Soon, that which I seek will be rightfully mine. Getsuryu, your time has ended. Now it is time for someone with true power to step up, and lead our ravished nation back into stability!" he spoke triumphantly, as a dark portal suddenly appeared out of nowhere, yet despite this, the Captain was undeterred, as a figure emerged from the darkness. He had a slouching posture, his white gloved hands held behind his back. He had very tanned skin, pointed ears and golden yellow eyes; his face was devoid of any hair except for the small goatee of silver grey hair adorning his chin. His attire consisted of a dark grey and black coat with inner red lining, worn over a white shirt with two thin black belts, black trousers and calf-high black boots. There was a look of glee in his golden eyes as he emerged from the dissipating portal.

"So you have arrived" the Captain addressed the elderly man gleefully "Apologies for my late arrival. I was involved in some affairs with my pupil and lost track of time" the old man replied in a rather hoarse voice. "I take it things are going well with your plan, Captain" he added in an act of playful worship. "Indeed. Soon, this great land will have a worthy ruler in its place, but it is apparent that there is a component that interferes with its success" the captain explained "And what may that be?" the elderly man enquired. "That fool, Eraqus. He is a powerful combatant, and if he were to discover this plot, there's every likelihood of intervention to protect his dear friend" Captain Drahcir explained. "Fear not. Even if Eraqus were to interfere, there is one guarantee to achieve your goal" the old man replied confidently. "And what will that be?" Drahcir asked querulously. The old man simply turned to face the cot in that room, and the Captain immediately understood, as his wicked smile adorned his face again.

"Underhanded, but effective" he added in a wicked voice. "What if we're to move up our invasion to tonight? Given the death of his darling wife having made him vulnerable, surely the best time would be now. Once he's out of the way, I'll be in control" "If you act rashly, your plan will surely fail. Eraqus will surely remain at his side through this time of need. Once Eraqus has departed, we will strike, you can count on that" the old man said as he turned to leave. "Until I have the knowledge that I desire, you will not make a move against him. Afterwards, you're free to do as you wish" he said as he conjured a dark portal and took his leave. At that, the Captain approached the still groggy infant in the cot before him, gazing at him with a greedy gleam in his eyes, then relaxed in a nearby chair.

Little did he know that the baby knew much more than it appeared to, but considering his age, there was no hope for escaping what the two men had planned. With his inner self, Sairu immediately understood the danger his father was in. 'So... this Captain and his accomplice aim to usurp my father. I knew that Master Yen Sid said his power was envied, but to think that this Captain, a subordinate of my dad, has such a lust for power that he would betray him. And that other man, he said he needed some knowledge from him as well. But what was it? Does my father's power have anything to do with it? But in this body, there's nothing to be done: I can't fight back, just be taken to be used as a winning tactic for power. Dad... I know you can hear me, but please... be careful who you trust'

Elsewhere, in a beautiful, secluded area of the forest, complete with trees gently swaying in the wind under the purest blue sky that blended beautifully with the white of the clouds, sat a despairing figure, which seemed to clash with the serene beauty of the area. Under the shade of a huge oak tree, gazing upon the crystal clear water in the pond before him, sat Getsuryu, or what was seemingly left of him. He looked worse for wear: his eyes were red from crying which had long since ceased, bags underneath his now vacant emerald eyes, as if he did not register the tranquil environment around, staring ahead at something that was no longer there.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end when he heard rustling behind him. As he turned warily to look behind him, he inwardly relaxed when he noticed who it was. Eraqus approached his friend, with concern and relief blended into his grey eyes. "Thank goodness I found you. I was rather worried" he said with a smile, at which Getsuryu grimaced and turned away, setting his vacant gaze across the water before him again. Seeing this, Eraqus arrived in the shade of the oak tree and opted to sit alongside him, facing the crystal clear water before him as well. "Why would you come all the way out here?" Getsuryu asked, his voice even emptier than his gaze, which unnerved Eraqus, though he retaliated with "Exactly what I said before. I am worried about you, and felt you needed some company" "Well, your intuition has failed you. I only desire to be by myself" Getsuryu retorted in an icy tone of voice. Eraqus felt unnerved again, yet he recovered and replied "Do not shut out the world for the sake of your wounded heart, Getsuryu. I understand that you need time to grieve in solitude, but you must also learn to turn to your friends and family in your time of need"

At this, Getsuryu lifted his head and looked at him with an angry scowl. "My son is now my only family. How can he comfort me at this point, when he barely knows his own name?" he said angrily. "Regardless, if that is the case, then you need only turn to me. You and I are friends, and we always will be. And what's more, Lady Siaren would not want you to wallow in mourning over her passing. Do not look back, look forward, with your head held high, and focus on bringing up your son. He will need you, now and forever. Believe in the future..." "... and persist in the present" Getsuryu replied, with a small smile adorning his face. At this, Eraqus smiled and clasped a hand on his friend's shoulder. "That line gets me every time" he said in a slightly amused tone of voice, as his vacant gaze disappeared, replaced by understanding. "Now, Captain Drahcir had some information to share with you" Eraqus spoke again, after a moment of silence. "What is it?" Getsuryu asked, his gaze now focused on his companion. "The Captain has reported hearing rumours of remnant factions from the civil war having infiltrated the castle. Although it has yet to be confirmed, he clearly felt you had to know, to prevent any attempts on your life" "... I see" Getsuryu said and rose to stand. "Come, Eraqus. We must return to the castle. I have to ensure Sairu is safe from any threats. If they are indeed after me, it's likely they will involve him in some way or another. I cannot take any chances" he added, sounding determined, yet pained. "Then, I shall protect him, whilst you protect your people" Eraqus responded with equal determination as he too rose to his feet. Getsuryu nodded and the two friends made their short trek back to the castle.


	4. Devils inside the walls

Chapter 4- Devils inside the walls

After they returned, Getsuryu immediately turned to his office, hastily bidding Eraqus farewell, as the latter departed to collect the young Sairu from his quarters. His office was a rather extravagant tower room, adorned with numerous banners from eons past, a fireplace to the side of the room, where a small fire currently burned, creating a rather cosy atmosphere in the elaborate room. At the far end of the room from the door, stood a wide, ornate desk, littered with many documents concerning the affairs of his nation. Amongst this stood differing picture frames, many featuring him and his beloved and now late wife, smiling, as they stood atop the incredible view that the tower they stood on gave them. There was also a document that had also been framed and hung on the wall opposite the fireplace, the armistice that had been signed between himself and the leader of the rebels from the civil war, to bring the abhorrent conflict between the two. Finally, behind the desk, was a window that looked out over the expanse of the entire castle and the surrounding town, which in the glorious sunlight, was a spectacle to behold.

As soon as Getsuryu sat down behind his desk, his eyes immediately fell upon the pictures, and both deep sadness and overwhelming joy struck him simultaneously, as he remembered the days he spent with the one he loved above all else, whilst still mourning her in silence. As he gazed upon them for what seemed an eternity, a knock on the door rang out, snapping the lord out of his reverie and called stoically "Enter". At this, Captain Drahcir opened the door and addressed the lord "My lord, thank goodness you have returned. Half the castle was worried about you and were ready to begin a search party" he said, evidently relieved. At this, Getsuryu gave a wave of his hand, and replied in a sorrowful voice "I apologise for my absence, but owing to the tragic events of the previous night, I needed some time to grieve. Surely, you understand, Captain Drahcir". The Captain nodded and bowed, before replying "Yes, sir. Now that you are here, I have matters to discuss with you" With that, he closed the door and approached the desk.

"I was informed of the rumours of intruders in the castle. What evidence is there to support these claims?" he asked in both curiosity and concern. "At present, there is nothing to support these claims, but given the fact that the civil war was resolved little than a week ago, we cannot rule out the possibility" the captain answered. "Understood. But whilst keeping the possibility in mind, it would be feasible to continue as per normal at present" Getsuryu replied, which earned him an unnerved look from the Captain who responded "Are you certain that is wise, sir? With all due respect, we must make efforts to-" "Captain" Getsuryu interrupted as he rose and stood eyeing the Captain "at present, you yourself noted that there was nothing to confirm these suspicions, yet now, you're insisting on taking measures to prevent an event that may not transpire. Perhaps you know something more about these 'intruders' that you choose to keep hidden from the rest of us?" Drahcir's unnerved feeling deepened internally, but he was able to maintain his composure and responded calmly "Not at all, sir. The truth of the matter is that if it were to be true, and we are unprepared, you will most likely be targeted, and if they were to also discover the fact that you now have a son, that would only complicate matters; theoretically speaking, at least. But we cannot afford to take any risk if it is indeed true" At this, Getsuryu stood there, contemplating all that was said, until he unconsciously smiled at the logic behind the Captain's argument.

"You do have a point... Very well. Captain, organise around the clock guards for my office and my personal quarters. I want the guards at all entrances to this castle doubled, every hour, every day until this has been confirmed or unfounded. I will organise protection for my son myself. There is someone I have in mind for the task" Getsuryu ordered, at which the Captain bowed and replied "Yes, sir. Right away". And he left, and unbeknownst to Getsuryu, wore an expression of malicious glee. Not long after, Eraqus emerged in the doorway, holding a bundle of blankets in his arms: the baby Sairu, who laid awake, surprisingly. "I think someone wants to see you" Eraqus said playfully, as he approached Getsuryu and gently gave the baby Sairu to him. At this, Getsuryu could only tear up at looking down at his baby boy, having not held him since last night. "Sairu, my little boy. I only hope I can provide you with the care and love your mother would have" he sobbed as the tears fell upon his little boy's face. Though the Sairu in his arms didn't show it, the elder Sairu within was crying himself, touched by the raw emotion his father exhibited right now.

At this, he returned Sairu to Eraqus's arms, who took him carefully. "Has there been any development on what the Captain said?" Eraqus asked, seriously. At this, after wiping his eyes, Getsuryu replied "At present, they are still rumours. But the Captain insisted on measures of preparation for such an event. The guard is to be doubled at the entrances to the castle, and I've organised guards to stand on duty around this office and my quarters, day and night. And in relation to this, I have a couple of favours to ask of you" "And what may that be?" Eraqus asked curiously. "I hope you will stand guard over Sairu until this threat has been confirmed as either true or false" Eraqus simply nodded in response, as Getsuryu continued. "Also... I want you to keep an eye on Captain Drahcir. I do trust him, but something didn't seem right as we spoke a moment ago. The fact that he insisted we take measures to protect my life is not like him, and it leaves me quite uneasy to say the least. I want you to watch his movements for me and see what he's up to" At this, Eraqus hesitated for a moment but also nodded, as he looked down upon the infant in his arms, and he suddenly scrunched his face, as did Getsuryu himself, as a foul stench suddenly filled the room.

"It appears Sairu needs to be changed. I shall take him to the midwife" he said, tears now stinging his eyes. "Yes, by all means, please" Getsuryu said quickly as he held his hand over his mouth and nose. At this, Eraqus fled the room with unimaginable speed, and was gone in a matter of seconds, much to Getsuryu's relief. Inside his mind, Sairu felt deeply embarrassed at what just happened, but knew he had no real control over his body. Pushing that to the back of his mind, he replayed everything that had also been conversed between Getsuryu and Eraqus. 'Well, I'm glad Dad is taking measures to protect me, and I'm glad to see he doesn't trust Captain Drahcir completely. But still, how does any of this lead to my home's downfall? If this goes off without a hitch, how will this world disappear in the first place? More to the point, who is that man the Captain was talking to?'

Elsewhere, in a darker, secluded area of the castle, in a secret domain within the castle, was a dismal room, with little light whatsoever, except for a small sphere of light at the centre of the room. At the head of the table in the room, sat Captain Drahcir, and to his opposite, sat the mysterious visitor he encountered earlier, the tanned man with golden eyes and pointed ears. "How do your plans fare, Captain Drahcir?" he asked, his face obscured by the overarching darkness in the room. At this, the Captain growled and gruffly responded "For the most part, everything is going as we planned. But he was adamant at choosing someone himself to protect his son. I can only surmise it would be Eraqus, which, if proven true, will ruin everything we set out to achieve"

At this, the mysterious visitor simply scoffed and responded "I know Eraqus well. Whilst he obeys his duties as both a Master and a friend, he does not hesitate to abandon it if it means fewer people will disappear as a result. What we need to do is lure him away, and the boy is ours, then it will be checkmate" At hearing this, the Captain's curiosity piqued and asked "What did you have in mind?" Hidden in the shadows, the stranger simply smirked and responded "Do not worry. I have... allies that will aid in our endeavours. In just a matter of days, we shall both achieve our goals. Right now, we must be patient" he explained, which satisfied the Captain, who grinned evilly. Elsewhere in the shadows of the room, a scurrying could be heard, but all that was seen were many pairs of eyes.


	5. Betrayal and farewells

Chapter 5- Betrayal

A few days passed since the night of the birth of the Lord's son and death of his beloved wife, and the castle was put on a state of alertness, everyone accompanying the other to ensure their guard was kept at all times. True to their orders, the guards were posted at the entrance to the office and personal quarters of Getsuryu, and during these few days, Eraqus had Sairu with him at all times, even during meal times and maintaining a solitary vigil as the boy slept at night. Thankfully, none of these days were ripe with activity, the state of alertness having delayed or even halted any potential catastrophes. Yet, when Eraqus eventually succumbed to sleep, a shadowy figure stood over the sleeping infant, wielding an odd shaped silver weapon in his right hand. A small light emerged from the tip of this weapon and gently entered the body of the sleeping baby.

However, on the fourth day, the funeral of Lady Siaren was to take place, which left Getsuryu worse for wear once more. Though he attempted to remain strong in front of his people, when he was alone, he released all his pent up sadness and despair, letting it wash over him like the tide on the shore. At the ceremony, many people, friends and subordinates alike were gathered to bid their final farewells to Lady Siaren, and give Getsuryu their deepest condolences. Eraqus stood near the door with the baby Sairu in his arms, who simply refused to cease his crying, which only served to break the hearts of almost everyone in that room. (**A/N: I wasn't sure how to drag out a funeral scene, so I'm only giving a summary of the events) **By the time of the evening, when the ceremony had long since concluded, Getsuryu stood alone, in his mourning attire, in his office, gazing blankly at the town in the night below. This sadly, did nothing to ease his suffering, the only source of comfort being the gentle breeze that blew in the open window. He stood solitary, like a statue, for around half an hour, when he heard something behind him: a shuffling sound.

As he turned around, a man stood at the centre of the room, which alarmed Getsuryu, as he had locked these quarters to be left in solitude. For a man to be standing here in the centre of the locked room, was a chilling prospect. "Who are you, and how did you even get in here?!" he demanded, attempting to sound scathing but only barely managing it. At this, the elderly tan skinned man with unusual golden yellow eyes locked with his emerald eyes and simply responded "To answer your first question, I am simply a man seeking certain knowledge, knowledge that you will provide me. As for the next question, my method of entry is irrelevant. Now that I am here, you will tell me what I need to know" "And why would I do that?" Getsuryu retorted, anger evident in his voice. The other man before him simply gave an evil smirk as black smoke billowed forth behind him, revealing the Captain, Drahcir, standing there as the black smoke faded, holding a bundle of blankets.

If he had been frightened before, Getsuryu was now mortified as the Captain eyed him with malicious intent. "Drahcir! What is the meaning of this?!" he exclaimed in rage and fright. At this, Drahcir simply smirked while his accomplice simply answered "You were right to watch this man. He and I may have different objectives, but you are the centrepiece of both of these. Naturally, we formed an alliance so he could become what he rightfully deserves, just as I will acquire knowledge that will shape the fate of this world" "What are you talking about?" Getsuryu demanded. "From what your former Captain informed me, you are a prodigy in the sorcery of time travel, a feat that none other has successfully accomplished. I have an objective to fulfil, but my current efforts will likely end in failure, so to acquire the secret of time travel will serve as a backup for me to truly reach my objective"

Getsuryu sadly, comprehended all that this mysterious visitor was trying to do, yet was unsure of this objective he spoke of, but he knew one thing: "I will never aid you" Getsuryu retorted through gritted teeth. "Guards! Intruders!" he then exclaimed, but none came. Drahcir and the mysterious visitor simply smirked again, and the former spoke for the first time "Yell all you want. The guards are preoccupied with a serious matter in the atrium. Besides, you should keep a calmer voice in mind" At this, the bundle in Drahcir's arms wriggled, which earned Getsuryu's attention. At this, Drahcir opened the bundle, revealing a struggling Sairu in his blankets. Getsuryu could not believe it and called frightfully "Sairu! What have you done with Eraqus?! Tell me NOW!" "Ah ah ah, I hold the trump card. Give my ally the secret to time travel and myself my greatest desire, and your brat will be spared" Drahcir responded. Getsuryu was shocked and enraged beyond all sense of rationality, but knew while his son was in their arms, he could not refuse their demands.

At this, Getsuryu's posture slumped as he calmly replied "Very well, tell me what you want. It is yours, but promise me my son will not be hurt" "Agreed. What I desire... is your position" at this, Getsuryu was alarmed. "You are not fit to lead this country back into the stability it longs for. You know not how to lead and treat your people. If you treat others as your equals, then they will always take advantage of that trust, and act against your wishes to fulfil their own desires. As long as people are allowed to listen to themselves, then conflicts, feuds and wars within and without will continue. However, if you restrict their movements, then you suppress the instincts and desires to fight for what others believe is right. When they are constantly surveyed, they will never dare question the leadership of their rightful leader. Do you not see where you are unworthy, Getsuryu? Unless you demonstrate your authority with an iron fist and cold, detached ruthlessness, everyone will be forced to obey to your every whim, and this nation will finally be the way that it longs for: peaceful. These are the qualities of a true leader, an objective stance that benefits the state of the country as a whole"

At hearing this speech, Getsuryu simply stood dumbfounded at Drahcir's ideology, knowing all that he said may be true in theory but that did not mean his ideals were reality. Nevertheless, despite his wholehearted opposition, Getsuryu simply walked over to the framed armistice to his left, revealing a safe built into the wall. Once he touched it, it immediately responded and opened, revealing an old and battered book, bound with aged brown leather, and bound by a hexagram symbol. At this, he approached the tan skinned man and reluctantly handed the book over to him, avoiding eye contact. At this, the man gleefully accepted and turned to Drahcir, and with a single nod of his head, Drahcir approached Getsuryu and handed the bundle in his arms back to his father.

"So you sacrificed your leadership for the sake of a puny infant? A leader thinks of the masses and never of one single individual, regardless of any ties" Drahcir spoke condescendingly, which earned him a growl from the now deposed Getsuryu. "Now that you have your position, one individual means more than an entire nation to me now. If you attempt to kill me or my son, you will suffer" Getsuryu responded with pure venom in his voice. At this Drahcir lost his composure and struck him in the back of his head, causing Getsuryu to fall on one knee, only for him and Sairu to suddenly disappear before them. "He has escaped" Drahcir stated. "It matters not. My pawns will take care of them. They are both likely to disappear, though the boy may prove useful in future should he survive" "What do you mean?" Drahcir asked quizzically. "You will know soon enough... as both you and the boy will fulfil the same purpose" he said menacingly, as he summoned a menacing silver weapon in his right hand, and struck Drahcir in the chest who collapsed and fell to the floor.

The figure stood over him, glee evident in his golden eyes, at the fallen Drahcir before him. "Why... we both got what we want... and you betray... me?!" Drahcir struggled to say as his body became immersed in darkness, and began fading away. At this, the figure dispelled his weapon and spoke to himself "No, this is no betrayal. All the pieces will unite as expected in due time. Now I have what I came here for, I will bid you adieu, Drahcir" And with that, black smoke appeared and the figure walked into it, disappearing into its depths.

Meanwhile, Getsuryu and Sairu re-emerged in the young boy's room, where Getsuryu held him, breathing a sigh of relief that he was unharmed. Then, suddenly, strange dark creatures appeared from the shadows. These monsters were unlike anything Getsuryu encountered before: they were all black with small bodies, round spherical heads with twisted antennae protruding from their, three clawed fingers for hands, and large feet, and their eyes were a sinister yellow colour. The sight of them alone was pure terror, but what frightened Getsuryu was his son's safety. Quickly as he could, he raised his free hand, and the creature was surrounded by a purple aura that produced an image of a clock face, and then, it vanished. Despite this, with only one hand, he could not rid himself of all of them.

Then, to his surprise, a streak of white light sliced through all the creatures, vanquishing them once and for all. In their place stood Eraqus, with his Keyblade in hand, who looked on, confused. "Getsuryu, what is going on here? It's sheer chaos! A massive Heartless has appeared in the atrium, but the guards are falling against it" "Eraqus..." Getsuryu responded, which prompted the man in question to fall silent. "We have been betrayed. Drahcir and this other man united to plot my downfall. Sairu was in harm's way, so I had to give the men what they wanted... my position and my secrets" Hearing this, Eraqus was alarmed, but composed himself and replied "I understand. None of that accounts for anything right now, especially when your son was in danger" At this, Getsuryu himself fell silent, as he closed his eyes in contemplation, and after a long moment, he opened them again.

He rose to his two feet, and approached Eraqus, and handed Sairu over to him. "What are you doing, Getsuryu? We need to fl-" Eraqus attempted to argue, but was interrupted by Getsuryu, who retorted "There is nowhere to flee. And I will not let my home fall at the hands of these creatures. There is a strong likelihood I will not survive, so I beg you... while I hold back the darkness, take Sairu and flee yourself" Eraqus became even more alarmed at this who exclaimed "Have you lost your sense of reason, Getsuryu?! Without a Keyblade, you can't hope to defeat that creature!" "Have you forgotten your duties, Eraqus?" Getsuryu responded, as he turned to face him, his eyes swimming with unshed tears, which earned him a worried look from Eraqus. "As a wielder of the Keyblade, you must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds, nor must the existence of other worlds ever be revealed. I am a denizen of this world, and as such, I am the one who will try to save this world. Even if I fail..." the first tears began to leak from his eyes, streaming his face "As long as my son is out of harm's way, that is all I can do for him. I may not be there for him when he grows up, but you can. I am sorry to have to burden you, Eraqus, but..." he sobbed uncontrollably, struggling to speak clearly, but Eraqus knew that he had made up his mind. "My friend... I give you my word that Sairu will survive. You may have been so for only a short time, but... you have proven yourself a wonderful father"

Inside the young Sairu's mind, the elder Sairu was crestfallen: his world and his father were to all disappear, never seeing any of them again. Inside he sobbed uncontrollably, but he knew this was how events played out. "Father... you may not be the one that raised me, but I know... you have to do what is right for myself as your son. I know I can't speak to you now, but... thank you for being my father" he said to his cavernous subconscious. In the outside world, Getsuryu approached his son, tears still falling as he affectionately rubbed his son's head one last time. "Goodbye... my son. And know that I will be watching you with your mother" he said hoarsely, as he planted a kiss on his son's forehead, which caused the young boy to relax, and with that, Getsuryu teleported away. After his departure, an object appeared in his place: a white sword with a crescent moon hand guard. Eraqus carefully picked up the weapon and mounted it on his back.

Eraqus gave a crestfallen look of his own at the spot his dear friend once stood. Then, he struck his midriff with a free hand and became enveloped in a bright light. Eraqus now stood, adorned in a suit of bronze and silver armour, while his midriff and boots remained the same. A helmet with three long, prominent spikes adorned the crown, with the same symbol as his pendant and midriff adorning the centre of the head with the sword still hung from his back.

At this, he summoned his Keyblade, held it out in front of him, and a beam of light shot forth, before expanding as a portal. With the infant in his hands, Eraqus proceeded through the portal, and as soon as he entered, Sairu felt an immediate lurching sensation which meant that this was it: he had witnessed his past until Eraqus walked away from his world with him in his arms. The lurching sensation only increased as he felt he was being launched into the air. This time, Sairu was now his original self, looking down upon his younger self and Eraqus walking through the light until they faded from sight altogether.


	6. Truth's Awakening

Chapter 6- Truth's awakening

When Sairu opened his eyes, he found himself back in a study of sorts, until he remembered he was in Master Yen Sid's tower. He was dressed again in the black cloak that DiZ had given him, which had felt so long ago compared to his recent journey. As he turned to lie on his back, he noticed a certain sorcerer standing over him, concern set in his stern face, yet this was soon replaced with an expression of relief. "It is done. Now you know the truth of your past, even though such great torment surrounded you at such a young age" At this, Sairu could only groan in response as he attempted to sit up, only for him to suddenly fall back on his elbows. "You have been out of your body a long time. You will regain proper locomotion in a matter of minutes. For now, remain seated" Yen Sid instructed, but Sairu, feeling disoriented, could only nod in response.

After a period of silence, Sairu finally stood up, and immediately saw a chair now stood opposite Yen Sid's own throne. "After your endeavours, I imagine you will be weakened at present. You have not eaten for as long as your body remained like a puppet. It would be advisable to take things slow at the moment" Yen Sid explained as Sairu approached and sat down, facing Yen Sid with saddened eyes. "Everything I saw... How could it all... have just been taken from me? It feels like a dream, but mostly a nightmare" Sairu said emptily, only for his stomach to suddenly rumble rather loudly, which made Yen Sid chuckle, while Sairu blushed in embarrassment. Yen Sid then spoke "If you recall, I mentioned that there was another chapter of your past that I had to reveal to you, before you travelled back in time. For the time, however, I would suggest some food and drink" And with a wave of his two hands, an array of food (sandwiches, pastries, shish kebabs and so on) and a jug of clear water appeared out of nowhere atop the desk between them.

"Eat what you can, and I will return" Yen Sid as he disappeared in a pillar of blue light. At this, once he was gone, Sairu dived headfirst into his personal feast, devouring everything in sight. Sairu had never been hungrier than he was now, and was amazed that the food was unbearably delectable. After fifteen minutes, Sairu had eaten and drank his fill, leaning back in his chair, breathing a huge sigh of relief at the food he had just eaten. Soon, the remains disappeared as Yen Sid reappeared in his throne. "Now that you have feasted, I will reveal what occurred after Eraqus saved you." At this, Sairu sat rigid and nodded to Yen Sid to continue. Taking this as a sign to continue, Yen Sid explained "As Eraqus traversed the Lanes Between with you in his arms, the Heartless discovered the Keyhole to your home, and devoured the heart of your world, now and forever. From what my magic was able to determine, your father sadly perished at the hands of the colossal Heartless he had sworn to defeat. In time, Eraqus brought you to me, stricken with grief, clutching you in his arms as he explained to me the tragedies that took place. It was owing to these events that since then, Eraqus developed an aversion to darkness in any shape or form, your father's noble sacrifice. After he composed himself, Eraqus revealed that he intended to raise you as his son" Hearing this, Sairu was left with a burning question, which he then felt compelled to ask: "Then, if that's true, why was it that I ended up with Leon and the others?" "Unfortunately, the duties of a Keyblade Master are arduous and many. Consequently, Eraqus was unable to raise you owing to these duties"

Sairu simply gave a stony-faced look to Yen Sid, which the latter could understand given his confusion. Yet Yen Sid continued "Although I came to retire as a Keyblade Master myself, I knew nothing of raising a child from infancy, and thus, we concluded, as a compromise, to send you to a world where even darkness hesitated to manifest... Radiant Garden" At this, Sairu came to understand how all the pieces fit together: he lost his home and his parents to the darkness, his father's closest friend was a Keyblade Master, but could not raise him owing to his responsibilities as a Keyblade Master, and ended up in his current family, with Leon, Aerith, Yuffie and Cid in the Radiant Garden.

"Then, this pendant I wear..." Sairu started, pulling the pendant from under the cloak, and showing it to Yen Sid "This was Eraqus's, wasn't it?" "Indeed. But you are aware of its abilities at present?" Yen Sid confirmed while asking. Sairu nodded at first, but then admitted "I think so. When I journeyed with Sora, Donald and Goofy, this activated whenever I fell unconscious. The light that it emitted was able to drive off the Heartless that would have attacked me on a few occasions" "That is indeed true. Eraqus's desire to protect you is what enables the charm to protect you when the darkness looms closer, even long after his departure from this world" Yen Sid replied, which prompted Sairu to look confused.

Yen Sid noticed this and proceeded to explain "Before I tell you about that, I suppose it would do no harm to inform you of who Eraqus was as a person and the events that transpired. In the past, Eraqus was the master of three apprentices in training for the Keyblade. Their names were Terra, Aqua and Ventus. For a time after your birth, they lived a harmonious existence as master and pupils, and around five years later, Terra and Aqua were to undergo the Mark of Mastery exam with Eraqus and a fellow Keyblade Master presiding over them. At the end of the exam, Aqua was the only one who rose to the rank of Keyblade Master, and not long after, a danger of unimaginable terror appeared once the exam concluded" "A danger?... Wait, I remember, when I was little in the Radiant Garden, these strange creatures appeared, these dark blue dangerous creatures that remind me of the Heartless today in all honesty" Sairu interjected, as the memory flashed before his eyes.

"Those creatures you encountered were a race known as the Unversed" Yen Sid continued, and with a wave of his hand, an image of a small navy blue humanoid creature with red eyes that resembled an angered expression, pointed hands and feet, and two jagged antennae adorning its triangular head, appeared before. "These creatures share many attributes with the Heartless, as you mentioned earlier, yet these creatures differed considerably in that they embodied negative emotions, and otherwise, lacked any true connection to the heart" "Are these creatures still around since then?" Sairu asked warily "Fortunately, the Unversed ceased to exist around a decade ago now. Their existence was tied to an enigmatic boy who was their progenitor and their life force. His name was Vanitas, a boy who held a heart of pure darkness, extracted from Ventus's own heart and given a physical form of his own, through the resulting negativity that took shape as these creatures. In the past, the fellow Keyblade Master of Eraqus yearned to forge a weapon of cataclysmic power, and the components of this weapon entailed a battle between a being of pure light, Ventus, and a being of pure darkness, Vanitas. In addition, this Master in particular intended to manipulate one of Eraqus's pupils for his own machinations with which to wield this great weapon. That was Terra" Yen Sid explained, yet Sairu was beginning to question the relevance of these events to his position now.

"Though Terra was undoubtedly a powerful wielder of the Keyblade, and one who cherished his closest companions, he nonetheless had an obsession with power, giving Terra a deep and powerful darkness in his heart. The Master had taken steps to manipulate into accepting the darkness and isolate him from Eraqus and his friends, and this was brought to a pique... when Eraqus was betrayed and struck down by his old acquaintance" At this, Sairu's eyes widened beyond all recognition in sheer horror: the only person who was something like family was now gone altogether. He almost couldn't breathe, and seeing this, Yen Sid's serious expression was replaced by one of sorrow. "I understand it is sudden to have to say this, but Eraqus's fall was what spurred his pupils on to counteract the Master and Vanitas's foolish plan. The Master's plan was somewhat fulfilled: the great weapon had been forged when Vanitas returned to Ventus, and the Master and Terra battled, though unexpectedly, both of them have now since disappeared. As for Aqua, owing to unclear circumstances, she herself has also disappeared from the realm of light. Furthermore, after the two vessels reunited into one, the weapon had been successfully forged, but Ventus was able to defeat his darkness and the weapon in question, Vanitas and by extension, the Unversed, disappeared from the face of the world. Consequently, Ventus fell into a comatose state, as his pure heart prevented a transformation into a Heartless, and has now been in that state for the past decade"

Hearing this, Sairu was shocked to hear these events occurred long ago, especially learning that Eraqus has faded from the world altogether and all that remained were the memories of the time that Sairu had collected from his travel back through time. And yet, hearing that story instilled something in him: a burning feeling in his chest, but it wasn't anger, something else that somehow provided him with comforting warmth. He composed long enough to then ask another question: "Master Yen Sid, have you heard of this 'Organization'?" At this, Yen Sid began stroking his beard again and responded "Yes. I am aware of their activities, and have been observing them for some time. It was my intention to summon Sora here to reveal the threat they pose, but owing to unclear circumstances, I am unable to reach him to inform of this danger"

"That is because... Sora has been put to sleep. Donald and Goofy too" At this, Yen Sid appeared momentarily stunned, but it faded instantly. "For what reason has this transpired?" he asked politely and with that Sairu responded: "To keep it short, Sora encountered some members of the Organization in a world called Castle Oblivion, who hoped to use his power for their own ends, not the Organization's. They had manipulated their prisoner, a girl called Naminé, to rewrite Sora's memories to make him into their puppet, but Naminé was able to reveal the truth to Sora, who has since defeated them. As an act of remorse, Naminé gave him a choice to remain as he was with those false memories she forged, or lose all memory of the castle and Naminé to reclaim his original memories. I am sure you can determine his choice" to which Yen Sid nodded and confirmed "He opted to regain his original memories and the process requires him to sleep" Sairu in turn nodded in confirmation.

"Yes. Though I was not with Sora that time, a comrade had somehow witnessed these events, and informed King Mickey and myself whilst I travelled with Riku through the basement floors of the castle. We also encountered members of the Organization, who were seeking Riku for a similar purpose to counteract the traitors in their midst. A puppet of darkness against a puppet of light, but it seemed they had no more use for him when the conspirators were defeated by Sora. Amongst these former members... was the Nobody of my best friend" he said in a visibly despondent tone of voice, as he squeezed his knuckles out of frustration which did not go unnoticed by Yen Sid. "Judging from your emotional state, I can only surmise you were forced to confront and defeat him to save Riku from their clutches" Yen Sid replied, as he looked at the boy's distress. Sairu simply looked him in the eye and shook his head.

"No. I did not fight him, but neither could he fight me. Then, as part of their plans, a replica of Riku alongside another member of the Organization, Axel, I believe he is called, goaded that Replica to defeat and absorb Zexion's powers, as the Replica was suffering from an identity crisis. Obviously, I could not allow that to happen so I stood and fought with the replica, and he almost destroyed me, until... Zexion sacrificed himself to save me instead, and he faded from my arms afterwards when they left. Now, I have lost him, my closest friend. I promised Kairi I would find him and bring him back... but I failed. I was too weak to save him" he said, as a single tear fell from his eye.

"Sairu, it was out of your control. You cannot blame yourself for such events when it was his own choice to save you. You are not weak; you are strong and you can become even more so, so you can protect your friends and defeat the remainder of Organization XIII. The time has come" Yen Sid said, and with a wave of his hands, a single object appeared on the desk in front of Sairu: it was a round, silver object connected to a chain. Upon the face was a design of a crescent moon with clock hands at the centre. "What is this?" Sairu asked as he looked at the object curiously.

"This is a fob watch which grants access to a separate dimension where you will encounter an entity that will become your ally, and yours alone. Here, they will grant you a new kind of power, and develop the powers you already possess. Your father passed this on to me shortly before your birth, believing the day will come when you will need this power to protect those you cherish. Further, this watch's power, even once unsealed, shall not fade once you yourself grasp it. If you can complete a certain trial, it is yours" "A trial?" Sairu asked, but suddenly, the watch began to shine, and Sairu suddenly fell off his chair to the ground, unconscious, face down on the floor.


	7. Trials

Chapter 7- Trials

When Sairu opened his eyes again, he realised where he was now: the same stain-glassed platform where he encountered Naminé, depicting the sleeping Sairu with his blade in his hand, the images of Traverse Town and Radiant Garden as the background, and to the top left, an arrangement of people in a heptagonal order, depicting Sairu's most cherished friends. Then, a hollow voice spoke, yet there didn't seem to be anyone else there. Sairu couldn't pin it exactly, but he was certain that it was a male voice: "Do you want to be strong?" "Huh?" Sairu said in response, looking around in sheer confusion where the voice was coming from, only for it to answer with a demanding tone of voice: "You know deep down, that despite your current strength, you cannot protect those who yet remain from your weakened state. Your failure to save your friend is what has weakened you, to the extent that you cannot succeed in saving the rest of them" the voice stated in a tone of voice reminiscent of a teacher scolding their pupils.

"What do you want from me? Are you going to help me or are you abandoning me?" Sairu retorted in a similar tone of voice. At this, ahead of Sairu, emerging from a dark corridor, was what he least expected to see: a replica of himself, dressed in his former attire before donning his cloak, but there was a noticeable difference between them: this one had a tan skin complexion, his eyes were an empty amber yellow colour, his red hair was streaked with stripes of silver with a sombre expression upon his face, and a black object strapped to his back, leaning across his right shoulder. "Who are you? You look like me, yet you're different" Sairu asked curiously, and subtly disgustingly. "That is an easy question, idiot. I am you, or to be more precise, your true self, the darkness you hold inside" the same voice responded as his demeanour seemingly changed as he now bore a sinister grin across his features, that reminded Sairu of a certain pink and purple cat, but with a much darker nature. "There is no way you are my true self! I know who I am better than anyone!" Sairu angrily retorted, but then, to his horror, his doppelganger erupted into a bout of incredibly high-pitched laughter. When it came to an end, "The weak always deny the truth! I am you, and you are me! Everything we've ever had to endure together, all that resentment, all that loneliness, that despair is what gave me life! I am symbolic of our suffering, just as you are symbolic of hope and camaraderie. And yet, you're the one who rules this body. You are weak, even more so since the loss of your friend" At this Sairu froze in shock as his counterpart continued.

"If I have to explain it to you, the loss of your friend shrouded your heart in despair, even though you recovered well from the trauma, but not completely. The despair that came with that trauma was what increased my power to give me something of a physical form in this realm, and now, I plan to defeat you and I will take my rightful place as the king of this body!" Dark Sairu exclaimed as he reached for his blade, revealing it to be an entirely black version of Sairu's blade, but in place of a crescent moon, the charm attached depicted a perfect black circle, a new moon. (**A/N: I know it sounds like a lot like Bleach with the inner hollow and what not, but I did not copy it**). Seeing this, Sairu's own white sword appeared in his left hand, and he and his dark self flew at each other with breathtaking speed. Once their blades clashed for the first time, an explosion of energy rang out, shaking the two combatants, yet not deterring them from their battle. As they retreated to their original positions, both swung their blades in a wide arc, releasing a wave of black energy from Dark Sairu's blade that collided with the white counterpart from Sairu's blade. In the instant where he was rendered blind, Dark Sairu flew forward and successfully cut Sairu across his chest with a shallow yet quick swing. This exchange of attacks continued in an almost mirrored fashion, perfectly anticipating the opponent's moves and countering them.

Eventually, Sairu leapt backwards, only to be chased down and attacked again, as he feebly attempted to block the rapid assaults of his adversary's black blade, receiving more shallow slash wounds across his abdomen. At this, Sairu suddenly disappeared for a second, confusing his dark self, only to immediately appear from behind and strike with a powerful swing, inflicting a rather deep gash across Dark Sairu's back. Yet, despite the heavy hit, Dark Sairu grinned menacingly, and then, he swung his blade in a wide arc at Sairu, who blocked it, only to suddenly fall forward, and lie spread-eagled on his back, unable to move. "What... is this?" he struggled to say as he laid there, and the force keeping him down added pressure to his wounds. While this prevented any further blood loss, if it continued, his body would collapse from this pressure all the same. "Gravity. Our blades may look different, but their powers and abilities are fundamentally identical, though I specialise more in the use of gravity to restrict movement and cause a slow and very painful death" Dark Sairu explained gleefully, his sword at his side as he slowly walked to Sairu, who was gritting his teeth enduring the pain as best he could. Although he couldn't get up, he could turn to his left and somehow, still see the images of his friends, instilling something familiar in him: a wave of tranquil calm.

"Do you see it now? The difference in strength between us? It was you who was born into this world as the ruler of this body, but as time went on, you gradually grew weaker and weaker day by day. If this continues, you will be unable to fight altogether, and fighting is what we live for" Dark Sairu explained in a sombre voice as he knelt before Sairu's head, looking down upon him. "Before you ask, I mean everyone, not just you and me. It's in an animal's nature to fight for their right to survive, a most basic concept and instinct that drives the course of our actions. If we do not fight to profess our strength, it will fade and we will become prey in that scenario. And for that, I cannot allow you to rule any longer. I will become the king, and we will be weak no more" Dark Sairu then rose to his feet and raised his blade, before bringing the tip to point down to the ground, increasing the pressure, until, to his horror, Sairu miraculously began to rise until he stood on both feet again, a determined look in his eyes as he looked at his opponent.

"Im- Impossible!? You should have been crushed by the pressure and robbed of your last morsel of strength! How can you be standing?!" Dark Sairu exclaimed in horror, until he remembered what he just said: "You're using your own gravity to repel the force of my own" Dark Sairu said in realization. "Yes. Gravity is an absolute force that is unparalleled by other such forces, in which case, gravity against gravity was the only alternative. Though, in all honesty, I'm only using a small portion of that power" Sairu said in a calm voice, which confused and befuddled Dark Sairu. "What else would be able to help you repel such gravity?" "... My friends" Sairu simply said. At this, Dark Sairu's expression erupted into anger as he retorted "Don't be a fool! How can such nonsense be the way to repel such power?! Tell me how!"

Sairu simply stood still at this, then replied "I realised a great truth. And you were right. I had unconsciously let my failure to protect Ienzo cloud my mind, thus weakening my resolve to fight. Had I not encountered you here, I would surely fall on continuing my journey to help my friends who yet remain. Originally, because of Ienzo's fall, I felt it was my sole duty to protect those who remain, even though my heart wouldn't allow it. That notion was slowly eating me alive, and robbing me of my strength. But... Now, I know what I can do and what I'm living for- fighting to protect those I still cherish. Those images of my friends" he said turning to face behind him, at the images of his friends "reminded me of my true strength"

At this, Dark Sairu's posture stiffened at the firm and unyielding resolve of his counterpart, until he seemingly relaxed and even smiled, though this was laced with subtle malice. "Good. Now that you've had this epiphany, you have released yourself from the shackles of your despair. My purpose has been fulfilled, so I will let my coup d'état slide for now. But if you even doubt yourself again for a second, I will take hold. So long, partner" he said as he slowly faded away in front of Sairu's eyes until he was completely gone.

After this, a blinding light suddenly filled the room, prompting Sairu to shield his eyes. Once the light disappeared, Sairu lowered his arm and examined his new surroundings, which seemed to be some sort of canyon in the night. It was dark, and the sky was littered with thousands upon thousands of stars overhead, with huge, wide, cylindrical mounds of earth, and further overhead, a moon shone in the night sky. Sairu was bewildered as to his current location, but his reverie was short-lived as the moon's light suddenly intensified, until at last, it too faded, and when Sairu lowered his arm again, he was greeted by an unusual sight: having seemingly appeared out of nowhere, a dragon of sorts now floated in front of him. It was a dark charcoal grey colour, with a teal coloured front that stretched down from the dragon's chin to the very tip of the tail. Two wings protruded from its back with purple-pink tissue forming much of the wings' structure, and its eyes were entirely a fierce glowing amber colour. Sairu was simply mesmerised by its appearance, then to his astonishment, the dragon spoke to him: "You have succeeded in the trial I instigated. As your reward, I shall train you and bestow you my power and camaraderie in times of need"

At this, Sairu's mesmerised gaze faded with a look of understanding on his face as he nodded and responded "That would be much appreciated. My name is Sairu, it is an honour to make your acquaintance" he said as he respectfully bowed, though this made the dragon laugh in good humour. "There is no need to be so formal. You are the son of Getsuryu, I see" he said once he ceased laughing. "So you knew my father, didn't you?" Sairu asked politely, still embarrassed from the dragon's laughter a second ago. "Indeed I did. Your father was a good man, and a close friend of mine. It is I who I am honoured to meet you, Sairu. You take after your father quite a lot in appearance and somewhat in personality, but you have your mother's eyes and kindness. Yes, I knew her. She was an immensely kind woman with a heart that only knew how to love. You have my condolences for their passing" the dragon said with a sombre expression. Sairu nodded in gratitude and then asked the dragon "Then what is your name? If we are to be comrades, then it would help to know your name" Sairu enquired politely, at which the dragon nodded and responded "I am referred to as... Lunar Bahamut"


	8. Day 255

Chapter 8- Day 255

To say that Yen Sid was worried for Sairu's prolonged absence was an overstatement. Although he was concerned, he was nonetheless confident in Sairu's innate abilities and that he would return. It had been many days, around three months, since he last saw him: ever since then, Sairu had been put through extensive hours of training, learning to break the limits of his powers, and discovered a new ability: that of illusions, which Sairu felt was somewhat ironic, given Ienzo's natural affinity with the power. Nonetheless, he committed himself wholeheartedly to the training that his reptilian master put him through, and never once did Sairu complain. He learned to fully master the power of gravity under Lunar Bahamut's training, increase the deadly accuracy of his current abilities, managed to create basic illusions of himself for diversionary tactics, and learned a mighty new technique as a last resort. Furthermore, his strength, durability and agility had significantly improved during these past months, even his own will was strengthening through this training.

Then, to Yen Sid's surprise and astonishment, a blinding light suddenly filled the study; as quickly as it came, it disappeared, revealing a figure dressed in a black cloak standing before him: Sairu had grown significantly taller in a matter of months, and his hair had grown just as much, with the majority falling past his shoulders on his back, and his bangs now draped over the left side of his face, obscuring his left eye, but it did not impair his sight regardless. In addition, he had grown a well-defined physique, his face looking narrower than before. And, in his left hand, he held his signature weapon, whose white blade shone like the moon would in total darkness, a wholesome, white glow. What was befuddling was the small creature that now rested on Sairu's right shoulder, was a smaller chick-like form of Lunar Bahamut.

"So, it appears your training has come to an end. I must say, I barely recognise you now, more so than the last time" Yen Sid said with a chuckle, at which Sairu returned with a grin. "I feel fantastic. It was tough these past few months, but I daresay I'm ready to take on this Organization now, especially since Sora's due to wake any day now" Sairu said, sounding impressed of himself. "Also, I can travel without the ship anymore, which I hope you're going to keep safe until you see him again" "Rest assured, it is in safe hands. Before you depart, I have something for you" Yen Sid said as a large, white rectangular box appeared on the table before him "Within this box lies your new attire for when you are ready to discard that cloak. Thanks to the three good fairies, it should be your size in time" "I see. Thank you, Yen Sid. And give my gratitude to the fairies as well, if you please" Sairu said, gratitude evident in his voice as he collected the box in his hands "I do have to ask, that is Lunar Bahamut upon your shoulder, is it not?" Yen Sid asked curiously, at which the small dragon spoke in response "Yes, it is I. This is my form when I am not necessary for combat or travel; even though I am a summon, I've never liked being taken to and from repeatedly. I felt this was more suitable and productive" the dragon said atop Sairu's shoulder. Yen Sid nodded at this, and then said to Sairu: "You have changed a great deal. It has been a long time now, since you last saw your friends, am I correct to assume? In which case, if you go to the world called Twilight Town, you will surely find them there" Yen Sid explained at which Sairu nodded, and opened a dark corridor behind him.

"I see. Then I'll go to them, and thank you for everything, Master Yen Sid" Sairu said honourably as he bowed, at which Yen Sid returned in kind. "Also, if you could, when Sora, Donald and Goofy come here when they wake, please do not tell them I was here. I've always been easy to track, and if they knew I was safe, they would lose sight of their objective" Sairu asked politely, and after some pondering, Yen Sid responded "Of course. I shall keep your presence here obscure, you have my word" Yen Sid said, at which Sairu nodded his gratitude and departed via the dark corridor.

The dark corridor manifested in Twilight Town's Sandlot, at which Sairu was confused of, owing to the fact he had never been to this world; then he felt a presence somewhere in the lower areas of town. As Sairu ran through, he noticed the town was practically deserted, but he got his answer when he saw Heartless all over the marketplace. Thankfully, due to his training, his power reduced them to nothing in practically an instant. He eventually discovered a hole in the wall that took him to the woods beyond, where he encountered many Heartless here as well, but they too disappeared in a heartbeat. Soon he came to an old and seemingly abandoned mansion in a clearing in the woods, but the feeling he had sensed was strongest here.

He had noticed that the gate to the mansion was locked, and without the key, let alone a Keyblade, he knew there was no way he was going to enter by normal means, that is, until, a dark corridor opened behind him, and out stepped a familiar face dressed in a black cloak just like his: Riku had also grown taller and his silver hair was longer as well, but he now wore a black blindfold obscuring his eyes. 'As if his bangs wouldn't already' Sairu thought jokingly to himself. "It's been a long time, Riku" Sairu said, which caused Riku to smile slightly. "Yeah. You sound the same, but somehow I can tell you have changed" Riku responded. "What's with the blindfold?" Sairu asked, at which Riku froze for a moment then responded "I'll fill you in once we're inside" Riku said as he and Sairu entered the dark corridor, and then, once he emerged, found himself in a completely white room, that reminded him of the rooms in Castle Oblivion; at the centre stood a long white table, where a blonde girl sat at the far end, dressed in a white dress. Sairu immediately knew who this was: "Naminé" he said in surprise, at which Naminé looked up and smiled at him, with a hint of pink in her cheeks.

"It's good to see you in the real world, Sairu" Naminé said softly, which earned her a soft half smile from Sairu, because of his hair. "Sorry, but this isn't really the time for a heartfelt reunion. I'm afraid we're in a tight situation at present restoring Sora's memories" Riku stated, which earned him a confused look from Sairu, as Riku motioned for him to sit in another chair to Naminé's left, to which he sat down, while his companion leapt off his shoulder to lie across the table in front. "What is that?" Naminé asked curiously, while Sairu responded politely "I'll explain after you do. Has something gone wrong?" Sairu asked, turning to both Riku and Naminé as the latter began to explain "Two individuals are interfering with my efforts to wake Sora up, to the extent that he will wake much later than we hoped. Both of these people are part of the remainder of the Organization, and one of them... is Sora's Nobody" At this, Sairu's visible eye widened in surprise at the mention of what he did not expect. After seeing his expression, Naminé continued.

"The other is a girl known as Xion. Her existence is difficult to determine, because she does not seem to be a Nobody, yet somehow... Sora's memories within his Nobody are slowly being absorbed by Xion, who used those memories to gain the form she has, that of Sora's strongest memories... the memories of Kairi" Sairu's shocked expression still remained as he heard about these people, which prompted him to ask: "If this Xion is not a Nobody, then what kind of person could she be? Is she whole, like Riku and me?" Naminé simply shook her head, while Riku answered. "We think it is likely that Xion is actually a Replica, like the replica of me we encountered in Castle Oblivion, yet, if that were true, then who would she be a Replica of?" Hearing this, Sairu's confusion was beginning to expand until an idea came to him: unimaginable as it was, it was likely all the same. "Could it be... that Xion is meant to be a Replica of Sora?" Sairu asked, sounding mortified at the possibility. Hearing this, Riku and Naminé together also froze at the possibility, at which Naminé replied in a shaky voice "Actually... I think that might be true. Because she has an identity of her own because of Sora's memories, then it means that... if we take those memories away and return them to Sora-" "-Then she will disappear with them" Riku finished for them, which brought an awkward silence.

"It seems that, while it's not been confirmed, it's the most likely scenario" Lunar Bahamut interjected once the pause had come to an end, which caused Riku to jump slightly, owing to the fact he could not see traditionally. "Who was that?" Riku asked, suddenly on guard from the unfamiliar voice he heard. "Don't worry, it was just my friend here. This is my partner and somewhat master, Lunar Bahamut" Sairu said, introducing the small dragon on the table before him, who greeted the two with a nod of his head. "What? Your master?" Riku asked in confusion. "Sort of. I've been training under his tutelage for the last three months or so, he was also acquainted with my father" Sairu responded.

Hearing this seemingly caught Riku's attention as he then responded "Did you find out about them?" Riku asked, at which Sairu confirmed. "I did. That scroll was actually the remains of my father's powers, the ability to travel through time. With that scroll, my mind was transferred from this version of me to myself when I was a baby. There, I saw it all, my loving mother dying on the night of my birth, my father overcome by his love for her, and a traitor in the midst, as my father was the ruler of our home, and his subordinate, desired to overthrow him, and then my world was consumed by the Heartless, where I somehow arrived in the world I grew up in, under the care of my family, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid and most of all Leon" Sairu finished explaining. Riku's expression had only changed slightly, but if he wasn't blinded, Sairu would have seen the true feelings of his eyes. "Also, why do you blindfold yourself now, Riku? Frankly, your hair would do as good a job as blinding you as that blindfold is" Sairu said with a chuckle, at which Riku reached up and removed his blindfold. The sight that Sairu saw before him was not one he had expected, and was shocked to see.

Elsewhere, atop the clock tower at Station Plaza, a boy with messy spiked blonde hair, dressed in a black cloak, was sitting on the ledge of the clock face, gazing at the sunset with a tranquil gaze until a voice speaks to him "You're early". The owner of the voice soon appeared, revealed to be Axel of the Organization. "No, you're just late" the boy replied teasingly as Axel came and sat on the boy's right, bars of sea salt ice cream in hands. "Today makes 255" the blonde boy said as he looked down at the view of the town, which earned him Axel's confusion, who asked "What's that about?" his ice cream finished, and the stick dangling from his mouth. The boy then explained "It's been that many days since I first joined the Organization. Man, time flies" At this, Axel removed the stick from his mouth and said, "So you've got the number memorized, do you?" "Yeah" the blond boy confirmed. "Have to hang on to something, right? It's not like I have memories from before the Organization. Don't you remember? I acted like a zombie"

Axel then placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and said "Right. That first week, you could barely form a sentence. But come on, you're still kind of a zombie" he said as he teasingly slapped his back. "Oh thanks!" the blonde boy jokingly said as they both laughed. When they stopped, Axel then asked "Hey Roxas. Bet you don't know why the sun sets red. You see, light is made up of lots of colours. And out of all those colours, red is the one that travels the farthest" "Like I asked. Know-it-all" Roxas jokingly retorted, which got the two friends laughing once again. As time passed, as Axel laid back looking at the sky, Roxas then turned to face behind to his left, wondering aloud "Seriously, where is she?" At Axel's face darkened, and then he rose into a seating position again.

"Roxas..." Axel said, earning Roxas's attention, as he continued "I'm not sure she's gonna show today" "Did she collapse again?" Roxas asked, alarmed. "She..." Axel trailed off until "... What, didn't you hear? She got sent on a really important mission. Pretty cool, huh?" he said in a passable surprised tone. "Oh... So when's she coming back?" Roxas asked in curiosity. "Well, I guess that depends on how well she does her job, right?" Axel replied, to which Roxas replied "Heh, fair enough" as he turned to look at the sunset, while Axel wore a saddened expression unbeknownst to his friend. Meanwhile, in an abandoned room of Castle Oblivion, a girl dressed in a black cloak with jet black hair was examining a crystal orb, until she saw something she did not expect to see. "No. Then... I'm not... The person I was before... wasn't me" Xion said in a crestfallen voice.


	9. Encounter

Chapter 9- Encounter

After returning to his friends, Sairu went into the full story of his adventure through time, reiterating as much as he could recall, which took both Riku and Naminé by surprise, explaining how his mother died on the night he was born, how a trusted subordinate was secretly plotting to overrule his father, and how he came to arrive in the Radiant Garden. Naminé was deeply saddened by her friend's tragic infancy, whilst Riku hid his own sadness with the blindfold he now wore. After, he explained his training to them, and how he encountered his reptilian teacher, the three months of arduous training he endured, and even demonstrated a number of his abilities to his friends. During this time, he also reunited with DiZ, the figure in red he encountered in Castle Oblivion, where he explained all that has transpired concerning Sora's memory restoration.

After hearing all of this, twenty days later, Sairu found himself unable to sleep, questioning what was to happen to Sora, fearing the impossible likelihood: What if Sora's memories are not restored, and what would happen when he wakes up without his memories? Even though he attempted to dismiss such thoughts, his efforts ended in vain until he came to an idea: maybe there was something in Castle Oblivion that could aid in their attempts to return Sora's memories to him. Though if such a thing were true, then DiZ and Naminé would have brought it with them when they moved Sora, Donald and Goofy here. In the end, Sairu concluded he wasn't going to get any sleep, so he simply stood up, summoned a dark corridor and departed, emerging at the entrance to Castle Oblivion. Gazing up at the castle, Sairu was reminded of all that transpired within its confines, but he knew, it never hurt to look, so he carefully entered the castle, and as soon as the door closed behind him, he then reached for the hood on his cloak and pressed on.

After traversing the castle floors for what seemed hours, Sairu was beginning to question why he came here, until it occurred to him that he wasn't tired in the least and simply needed something to distract him. He wondered to himself why he didn't return home to Leon and the others instead, but knew he couldn't return until what they set out to do was accomplished. Yet he still missed them dearly, and longed to see them again, even though he felt ashamed he couldn't go home with a certain friend he longed to see. As he reminisced about his family, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end, as a presence suddenly rushed up to him, intending to cut him down. Owing to his training, Sairu's reflexes were sharper now, able to disappear in a flash and now stood at the far end of the room, by the door to the next level. As he turned to face his assailant, he was greeted with a nostalgic sight: a silver and golden key held in the hand of a seemingly hooded individual dressed in the same cloak as him, though the lower half of their face was visible, and appeared to be female. The structure of their body seemed to confirm it was a girl, so Sairu rested on that assumption.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm not going back. I am me, not a puppet!" they spoke in a female voice, as she brought her Keyblade to her side, ready to fight. "I believe you are mistaken. I am simply having a gentle stroll through this castle, and I have no affiliation with your supposed captors" Sairu responded in an uncharacteristically silky voice, feeling the need to remain obscure as best he could. At this, the hooded girl's posture relaxed, and then she asked "You're not with the Organization? Then... who are you?" "Simply a traveller, nothing more" Sairu said in his uncharacteristic voice again. "You think I'm stupid? You're dressed in the same cloak as me, which is not simply a coincidence. You must be another impostor, so I'll have to finish you off" she said, as she renewed her battle stance. "Stay your weapon. I'm not interested in battling you" Sairu attempted to explain, but his words were simply ignored as the robed Keyblade wielder lunged at him, yet he saw it coming and had prepared beforehand: her attack had struck down a robed figure, but to her surprise, the figure disappeared in a rippling fashion followed by a flash of light, and instantly, the Keyblade wielder had a white blade to her neck, her adversary standing behind him.

"How did-" she said, until Sairu explained "What you saw was my Water Moon technique where I create an illusion of myself, reminiscent of a reflection of the moon in a pool of water" He then dispelled his blade and lowered his hand, at which his hooded adversary turned around in a split second, yet dispelled her Keyblade, until, to Sairu's eyes, her hooded face was replaced by the face of a girl with jet black hair, parting to the right, with deep blue eyes. "Why didn't you do it when you had the chance?" Xion enquired in confusion. "I refuse to eliminate people with a conscience or free will, people like you. Creatures like Heartless are what I rid the world of, never to kill until I have personal reason to. At the same time, maybe I should have fought you... for what happened to him" Xion's confusion still dwindled upon her features, but she nodded before gazing upon the floor.

"What troubles you?" Sairu asked. After a moment of silence, Xion rose her head and responded "Then why won't you fight me? Did the Organization do something?" Xion asked in an interrogative manner. "Believe it or not, one of your former members was, at one time, my closest friend, and after ten years, I finally found him again, only for some doppelganger to slay him for his power. He gave his life to save me, and I was powerless to save him" At this, Xion's expression changed into an alarmed one and responded "A 'doppelganger'? Another one like me?" she said, more to herself. In the shadows, Sairu's expression was set like stone, and inquired in his composure "Yes, the term was "Replica", a replica of the one known as Riku. It suffered from an identity crisis, and was driven by a powerful wish to remove his original self so that he could justify his existence. Yet, at the very end, after being defeated by the real Riku, it died accepting itself as just a replica. It was only in death it realised what it really was, and because of that, I came to realize... fighting to avenge my fallen friends, or needing to kill to justify one's existence, would only keep that animosity circulating throughout our lives. My goal... is to protect all those who cannot defend themselves. That is why I refuse to fight you. The fact you are here alone does lead me to suspect you are not currently with the Organization; as such, I hold no animosity towards you. I suppose if anything, I pity you"

"You pity me?" Xion said as her expression began to contort into anger, but Sairu raised a hand to silence her "Know that I do not regard you as an enemy. As such, if you are here alone, why have you come here, of all places?" Hearing this, Xion lowered her head and after some time, rose her head again and responded, as Sairu noted the fire in her blue eyes "Like that Replica you spoke of... I want to know who I am, from before I joined the Organization. I felt since this was where I came from, there had to be answers here. Yet, I haven't found a single thing here. Some boy in red, that's all I know. Was I him? Or is he me? I'm... so confused. I don't know what to think anymore" the fire in her eyes faded as she lowered her head, a mixture of sadness and frustration written into her expression. Seeing this, Sairu stood silent for a moment, unsure what to do and, although unsure of what to say, responded, "If you are confused, perhaps the aroma of ocean air will dispel the fog your mind is mired in" At this, he began to take his leave, walking away to the entrance, only for a hand to suddenly clasp his arm as he walked. "Why?" Xion simply said in confusion, at which Sairu turned to face her again. "Why did I help you? It is because... despite your nature as a Replica, you are unique in your own right. We all yearn to learn of our origins in this world, but they are merely the beginning of our lives. You do not need to know the beginning of your story when you come to know the end. How you live your life is up to you, who you wish to be is your decision, because there is nothing that dictates your life, except yourself" Seeing this, Xion's confused expression was replaced by a serene smile as she let his arm go and simply nodded.

"Thank you" she said with a grateful nod of your head. Sairu nodded in return and summoned a corridor of darkness. "Tell me. Do you have people you would fight for?" Sairu asked in curiosity, at which Xion answered "Yes. My best friends. If I didn't have them, I don't think I would have been able to come this far" Xion said in her continued serenity. Hearing her answer, Sairu smiled to himself, satisfied, responding "Then... just remember: whatever comes your way, never face it alone. If there is anything that asserts our existence otherwise, it is the people we associate with, those we call our friends. If you ever question your identity, your friends can always reassure you" Xion nodded and then asked "Wait. Can you tell me your name?" As Sairu stood there, contemplating, he soon responded "My name is... Getsuryu" and walked into the dark corridor with a wave of his hand, before disappearing from view.

The dark corridor emerged in the room that Sairu was given to sleep in, and Sairu emerged from its passageway, removing his hood in the process. Only, he wasn't the only one in the room: Riku leant against the wall by the door to Sairu's left with his arms folded. "Riku. Why are you-" Sairu asked, but Riku interrupted him, saying in a scathing tone "Where did you go off to? DiZ warned us to not go off into other worlds at present. Our presence in other worlds will alert the Organization to our movements. The more obscure our movements are, the better" Hearing Riku scolding him, Sairu turned away from his friend and responded "I know that. Sorry, I've been in this mansion for three weeks, and I was getting rather claustrophobic. I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk" "Sairu, that's not good enough. Where did you go?" Riku continued in his scathing tone. "I felt I could find something of value to help us in restoring Sora's memory, so I went to the one place I was sure there would be something of help: Castle Oblivion"

At this, Riku's posture stiffened as he gasped. "Sairu, it was foolish to go back there! The Organization still have ties to that place. If you had been caught by them, what then?!" Riku exclaimed angrily, at which Sairu turned to face him, a vacant expression upon his face. "I did encounter someone, but she was there on her own. She must have been that Xion we've been speaking about" "Sairu, she's with the Organization" Riku retaliated, but Sairu raised his hand to silence Riku, and explained "She isn't serving the Organization now. She went there for her own sake, trying to learn about herself, so I cryptically hinted where she could find her answer" "What do you mean?" Riku asked in confusion. "As it stands, Xion is currently acting entirely of her own accord, having abandoned the Organization. And because we need her to restore Sora's trapped memories. If we offer her our trust, it is possible in time that she will conform to our intentions if she realises our goals. I felt that the best move was to offer her assistance in her quest for answers, so I guided her to the only other place that was likely to provide an answer of sorts to her identity crisis... the Destiny Islands"

Hearing his explanation, Riku's demeanour became more composed and his posture relaxed accordingly, as he stood straight. "I see... Although you were hasty, perhaps this will work in our favour after all. I suppose... perhaps lending her assistance will work in our favour in the long run" he said with realization, as he then turned, opening the door and left. After he was gone, Sairu stood there before he allowed himself to fall onto the bed in the room, a wave of fatigue that crashed upon him like a tsunami arriving on the shore, and, within a matter of minutes, he fell into a dreamless, mellifluous sleep.


	10. Answers

Chapter 10- Answers

The next day, Sairu stood in the pod room of the basement in the mansion, wondering how his sleeping friend was doing. As it stood, the situation was not favourable: he had been informed of the then recent endeavours surrounding the restoration of Sora's memories when he arrived three weeks ago, and from discussions with Naminé and DiZ, it seemed that time was dragging on and slowly turning against them. Considering all that was happening with the Organization and Xion, Sairu knew this growing problem was not going to end with a wave of a hand, yet he couldn't help but wish that it was possible.

As he stared at the pod before him, Sairu heard the shuffling of footsteps and the flap of wings as Lunar Bahamut came to rest on his shoulder, and as DiZ walked into the room. "This was the last place I expected to see you here. You do not strike me as one who worries persistently over their friends" DiZ spoke in a humorous tone, as Sairu turned to face him and responded "I won't deny that, but I feel so helpless, that all I can do is just stand around all day, hoping that the day will come when he'll wake up and act as if there's nothing wrong with the world" Sairu said, slightly saddened. At this, DiZ nodded in return and responded "You have not been a burden in the least, Sairu. Admittedly, you have done very little, but sometimes, even the littlest gestures can have the greatest successes, such as your late night stroll the night before" At this, Sairu's posture stiffened as he braced himself for the worst. "Whilst you disobeyed me and went gallivanting off to Castle Oblivion, you did, however, create a possibility for this situation to improve. Riku informed me of all that happened, and currently, I imagine he is rendezvousing with the puppet as we speak". Hearing DiZ's spiteful tone, something in Sairu began to darken.

"DiZ, I have to ask... why do you have such prejudice against beings like Nobodies or even Replicas, like Xion?" Sairu asked, feeling that he had to know, and thought for a moment he saw pure hatred in his single eye, until DiZ responded in a calm manner "In the past, I had placed my trust in certain individuals who I felt were loyal comrades and friends, yet they were driven by their instincts and strayed from the path that I hoped they would walk. Their instincts overcame their rationality, succumbing to the darkness they held inside and becoming Heartless and Nobodies. It is as simple as that: ones I trusted, who betrayed me, had forsaken their existence for their instincts. The Replicas themselves are essentially nothing more than facsimiles of real people, connected with the Nobodies by one simple fact: they are entities that have no place in this world" At hearing this, Sairu's visible eye widened and responded, disgust evident in his voice "I see your point. However, I disagree: You can't regard all Nobodies and Replicas as the same as those who betrayed you, and from what I understand, Sora here was the exception. Surely, you are aware of what we did to save Kairi" DiZ remained calm at this statement and responded in silent anger "I am indeed aware of what and you and Sora did for your dear friend. But have you forgotten, Sairu, that it was a Replica that stole the life of your dear friend? Yet, if you ask my opinion, despite your ties with him, it was a situation that benefited us"

At this, Sairu's expression hardened into outrage and he exclaimed "It didn't benefit anyone! A Replica indeed stole the life of Ienzo's Nobody, my best friend, but why should I bear such hatred against all Replicas and Nobodies?! I nearly became engulfed by my hatred for that Replica, but unlike you, I was reminded that I still care for the people that I have left. As long as they're still here" and he slammed a hand on his chest to emphasize his words "I have the resolve to protect them. I will protect them; that's why I have no hatred towards Nobodies or Replicas, because the love and friendships I still cherish overcome the hate I feel towards those who stole Ienzo from me" Hearing this, DiZ was stunned by the depth of the boy's resolve, but at the same time, silently chided him for his stubbornness. After recovering his composure, DiZ turned and serenely left the pod room, without saying a single word.

As Sairu stood there, he turned to gaze at the pod behind him and spoke in a calm level voice "If you were awake right now, I bet even you wouldn't stand for his prejudice. Don't worry. Riku, Naminé and I will sort this mess out, and we'll all be the first thing you see when you wake up. Rest for now... Sora" With those final words, Sairu reached into the pocket of his cloak and pulled out the fob watch, clicked it open, and the watch face glowed a brilliant white light, a portal of a pale blue colour appearing in front of him; with that, Sairu walked into the bright light with Lunar Bahamut still upon his shoulder, to the dimension beyond.

Meanwhile, out in the Destiny Islands, on the islet with the bent paopu tree, Riku was holding a frail sleeping form in his arms, but now, she was beginning to stir, and sure enough, her eyes opened and looked up at the blindfolded Riku. "Are you..." Xion asked. "Riku" he simply responded. "Sora's friend." "Sora? You know Sora?" she asked in surprise as Riku rose to his feet "Yeah" he confirmed as he offered a hand, which she took, rising to her feet. She then said "Thank you. You saved me, but I don't know why... you did" At hearing this, Riku replied "I guess... I just felt like it" he said, walking away towards the bridge. "Riku, please... Tell me more- about Sora and that girl he's always with" she said, stopping him in his tracks. At this, Riku stood, with his back to her, as if contemplating something and then answered "You mean Kairi" "Kairi. That's right. She's the one who looks so much like me" Xion said, as Riku walked back to her "To Sora, she's someone very special"

As she walked towards one of the trees, Xion responded "It's just... I remember things about the two of them. But I'm nothing more than a puppet- something that somebody created. So why would I have... their memories?" she said with a lowered head, placing a hand against the tree she stood by. She then raised her head, turning to face Riku and asked "Do you know where Sora is now?" Riku responded bluntly "That secret stays with me". Hearing this, Xion turned away and asked in response "Why's that?" Riku responded "Xion... your memories... they really belong to Sora" At this, Xion turned to face Riku, shock adorning her face. "So you mean... I'm like, a part of him?" After saying this, she rested her head in her free hand as Riku explained "When his memories were scattered, some of them... found their way inside you. Now, Sora has been put to sleep so that we can piece together his memory. Except..." "You can't, because part of it is inside of me. That means... he can't wake up" Xion finished. "Yeah. You got it. But, if you go with me to Sora right now, we could give the memories inside you back to him" Riku replied.

At this, Xion raised her head from her hand to turn and look at Riku, flicking her bangs out of her eye as she said in a seemingly joking manner "So, do you hate me for taking your friend away from you?" "Nah" Riku remarked. "I guess... I'm just sad" At this, Xion looked dejected as she lowered her head and answered "I'm sorry, but... I can't go with you. It's my friends- they need me. And I need them too" As she spoke, the memory of her encounter with "Getsuryu" flashed in her mind: "_Then... just remember: whatever comes your way, never face it alone. If there is anything that asserts our existence otherwise, it is the people we associate with, those we call our friends. If you ever question your identity, your friends can always reassure you"_.

After hearing her response, Riku walked to her and clasped her shoulder gently. "Maybe... you should take some time and think about it. Figure out who really needs you more. And where you belong" he said reassuringly. "How will I know where I belong, truly?" she asked sadly. "I'm not sure I can promise you I'll come up with the right answer" she said as she looked to the ground again. "Well, the answer you come up with can't just be right for you. It has to be one that works best for everybody, you and your friends, and everyone else" At this, Riku removed his hand from her shoulder and walked away, where a dark corridor waited for him. After he was out of her sight, Xion raised her head again and said sincerely "I'll try. Thank you, Riku"

Meanwhile, in the other dimension, an exhausted Sairu was barely standing and taking ragged breaths, using an unfamiliar looking sword to hold himself up. Unlike his Lunablade, this was a greatsword which sported a larger black blade edged in white, and running down the length of the blade, the phases of the moon were depicted, with a full moon near the tip of the sword and a new moon depicted near the guard, which was modelled after dark grey dragon wings spread wide. Finally, a grey dragon's head with golden eyes was depicted atop the wings with its mouth engulfing the base of the sword.

Then in a flash of light, Sairu's sword reverted to its original form, and overhead, Lunar Bahamut floated, seemingly devoid of exhaustion himself. "You must rest. Your stamina with this power is remarkable, but you have already pushed yourself to your limits" he remarked in a concerning voice. Then, Sairu fell to his knees, his blade lying on the ground beside him. Slowly and arduously, he rose to his feet again. "I... know. But it's not good enough... If I can't push myself, I can't get stronger. As it is... despite having trained for three months, I wasn't and am not able to master that new form. If I were to face a member of the Organization in battle now, I'm likely to fail. Please, just one more... time" but as he finished speaking, or more accurately, rasping, he fell forwards, as the world around him blackened. At this, Lunar Bahamut closed his eyes, focusing his energy and then, the fob watch in Sairu's pocket activated, and the unconscious Sairu was taken back to his room, lying on his front on the four-poster bed, left in a comforting state of dreamless slumber. Unbeknownst to the peacefully sleeping boy, he would not wake for a long period of time.


	11. Confrontations

Chapter 11- Confrontations

After sleeping for what felt like an eternity, Sairu's eyes finally opened as the perpetual light of sunset came through the curtains billowing in the wind. As he rose to his feet, he staggered for a moment, but he used his control over gravity to push himself up straight again. "So you're finally awake" said a voice, and as Sairu followed it, he found Lunar Bahamut in his sealed form on the bedside table, in a curled position that suggests that he had been sleeping. "It's only been one night, right?" Sairu asked, unsure of his companion's words. To his surprise, Lunar Bahamut shook his head and responded "You've been unconscious for about twenty days. The training you were going through took a tremendous toll from your body. Even though you have recuperated from your prolonged slumber, you still have to be careful" After hearing this explanation, Sairu was shocked to hear how long he had slept. He wasn't an early-riser to begin with, but being unconscious for twenty days was too much to take in.

As Lunar Bahamut stood on his hind legs, he took flight and landed on Sairu's shoulder just as the door to his room opened. Sairu didn't even have time to see who it was before a streak of white and blonde ran into him, pulling him into a tight embrace. As his eye adjusted, he saw it was Naminé. As she held him, she lifted her head to look at him, relief evident in her cobalt eyes. "Naminé..." Sairu weakly said, as he realised she was even stronger than she looked. "Can't... breathe..." At this, Naminé let go allowing Sairu a big breath of air. "I'm sorry. I'm just... so glad you're awake. I've been really worried about you" she said, a tint of pink in her cheeks again. As Sairu caught his breath, he was a little taken aback by this, but was touched she was worried.

"Well, I'm here now. No need to worry anymore" he responded with a soft smile upon his face. At this, Naminé smiled in response, and then the two departed for the pod room. But as they walked, Sairu noticed her smile falling as they walked in comfortable silence. The only reason she would be like this that Sairu could think of was Sora. "Naminé..." Sairu said, which earned her attention. "Thanks for being worried about me. I imagine you're the only one who would be worried about me" Naminé looked taken aback at this, but sheepishly nodded her head in response, trying to smile but couldn't fully muster it. Noticing this, Sairu asked in a concerned voice "Is something wrong?" At this, Naminé seemed to shiver, but she responded "It's getting even more difficult to restore Sora's memories. It's gotten so bad, that Riku took off about a week ago, and hasn't returned yet. I think he left to try and fix it himself" Hearing this, Sairu was curious and surprised as to why Riku would disappear like he did. Yet, he understood Riku wouldn't sit around and let it get worse especially if it concerned his best friend. Now that he thought about it, he knew what it was like to do something before it got worse, better than most people.

After walking some more, they arrived in the pod room where Sora was sleeping, DiZ seemingly having finished typing something into the device in that room. As he heard approaching feet, he turned and was relieved yet somewhat disappointed that Sairu was awake after all this time. "So, you wake after all. Might I enquire as to why it was that you fell asleep?" DiZ asked in curiosity as he turned to face them. "Sairu put himself through intensive training with a new power we had been working hard to master. The sheer effort he put in reflects what he gained out of it. I am certain he has increased his mastery over this technique, if not achieved it" Lunar Bahamut explained upon his shoulder. DiZ was satisfied with this explanation and nodded as he spoke "I see. Well, I take it that Naminé explained the situation to you regarding your slumbering friend" Sairu nodded in response and replied "Yeah. I heard it all. Even that Riku has disappeared for about a week now" "Indeed, he took off somewhere with that puppet that is ruining everything. From what I observed out in Twilight Town, they have re-emerged. Go to them and find out for yourself" At this, Sairu nodded and turned to Lunar Bahamut, saying "I need to keep up appearances. Don't refer to me as Sairu once we're out there." His companion looked surprised but nodded in response all the same, then, to their surprise, he transformed again: this time, he had become a dragon-shaped gauntlet on Sairu's left arm. Sairu took this in stride, nodding to both DiZ and Naminé before pulling up his hood and disappearing into a corridor of darkness.

In the currently vacant 'usual spot', two robed figures sat in absolute silence. Riku and Xion had been sitting like this as if contemplating something, until a corridor of darkness appeared before them, revealing another robed figure, his face obscured by the hood shrouding his face, with a silver dragon gauntlet attached to his left arm. At first, Riku seemed wary of the third person in this room, but Xion seemed to be aware of who it was. She rose from her seat and cautiously approached him, before asking "You're... Getsuryu, aren't you?" At this, 'Getsuryu' nodded in Xion's direction and turned to face Riku, who seemed confused but when he spoke, he realised whose voice it was and went along with it. "It has been some time, but it appears you were the one who never told me your name" At this, Xion chuckled in an embarrassed manner, and responded in a bashful voice "I'm Xion. It's nice to see you again, Getsuryu. I take it you're acquainted with Riku here", gesturing to Riku on her right. At this, Riku nodded and answered "We've met a couple of times. Though I want to know why you are here" Getsuryu's posture did not stiffen or relax, as he responded in a silky voice "Obvious really. I'm here to lend assistance on your endeavours" At this, Riku noticed his bluff and responded "Right. We were hoping to lure out some people in the Organization by making our presence known. Care to assist us?" At this, Getsuryu smirked beneath his hood and responded "Playing a game of cat and mouse, are we?" At this, Riku nodded and then, they heard it, a voice that yelled out "RIKU!"

At this, Riku and Xion pulled up their hoods and the three ventured into the alleyway, where Sairu saw a boy with blonde spiky hair and the same cobalt blue eyes that certain friends of his possessed. As he looked at him, he seemingly invoked a sense of nostalgia within Sairu, but put that thought to the back of his mind, as the other person, tall and lean built with bright red hair, noticed something and turned to face them. "Who's there?" Axel called, as his emerald eyes fell on three hooded figures, two of whom had their entire faces shrouded in darkness, whilst the other Roxas seemed to recognise. "Xion?" he asked. Hearing this, one of the cloaked figures dipped their heads, then turned around, opening a corridor of darkness and disappeared. "Xion, wait!" Roxas exclaimed as he ran towards them, only for one of the remaining cloaked figures to stand in his way. "Rrgh. Get out of the way!" Roxas said angrily, to which there was no response other than for him to run off into the underground passageway. "Hey!" Roxas yelled before he gave chase, and he followed into the underground passageway.

"Roxas, wait up!" Axel called and attempted to follow, but the last of the cloaked figures stood in his way, the gauntlet on his left arm emitting a white stream of energy that suggested this was a sword of sorts. "Out of my way!" Axel yelled as he called out his chakrams, and struck his adversary, who reeled from his injuries, only for his form to ripple in a manner reminiscent of flowing water and disappear, but Axel's senses alerted him in the nick of time as he dodged an attack from his back, where his hooded opponent stood, uninjured. "What's your problem, buddy?" Axel called in an annoyed voice, only for his adversary to disappear in a flash and reappear behind him again and successfully struck Axel's back. The wound itself was superficial, but Axel suddenly fell to his knees, struggling to stand up. "What's going on? I can't stand up" Axel said aloud, at which his opponent answered "Gravity. With this weapon I carry, whenever I cut someone, the whole of your body became trapped in a smaller field of gravity where you are currently experiencing roughly three times the gravity you would otherwise be used to. It is far from fatal, but enough to immobilise agile fighters such as yourself. The reason is I have questions I have to ask you. I will not cut you down, and you will answer my questions in exchange for your life" he said in an authoritative voice.

At this, Axel seemed content with his situation and responded in an amused yet serious voice "Depends what you want to know. If you want to know about us as a group, forget it. I don't sell out comrades or friends" At this, the hooded one only chuckled and it then exploded into laughter, until he responded "Fear not. I have no interest in doing such primitive things. Does the name 'Zexion' mean anything to you?" At this, Axel's smug expression evaporated as he heard what was being said. "Why do you want to know about-?! Wait a minute, you're..." And as he spoke, the hood fell down, revealing Sairu to him. "Right. I want answers and you're going to give me them, Axel. Got it memorised?" Sairu said, gesturing to his head with a finger to his head.

Axel couldn't help but chuckle at his catchphrase being used against him, but he soon recomposed himself and spoke in a manner least expected him to "Little Moony is all grown up" before chuckling again. Sairu inwardly cringed at his nickname, but shrugged it off, as his expression became serious again. "Don't change the subject. Tell me why: why did you take the life of Ienzo's Nobody? You aren't going anywhere until you tell me" At his tone of voice, Axel's expression darkened and asked as such "So you want revenge, is that it?" Sairu didn't answer, as he looked down at another of his former friends, yet the look in Sairu's eye told Axel all he needed to know: it wasn't hatred, but a desire for the truth. Despite his past with his current captor, Axel was true to his words and he refused to sell out the Organization "Sorry, I can't tell you". At this, Sairu's mouth fell into a frown as he knelt down to look Axel in the eye "Your loyalty is admirable as always... Lea. But I have a right to know the truth, especially since my best friend's life was stolen by your intervention". Axel visibly cringed at the mention of his former name, but he looked Sairu back and said "Things haven't changed enough for me to sell out my comrades. I remember when we were kids; you were always being pushed around by the older kids, and I was the only older one who had your back. So you choose to repay me by keeping me bound here for interrogation? And here I thought we were friends, Sairu" feigning scorn before his eyes.

At this, Sairu closed his eyes in frustration and stated "This isn't about betraying your comrades. Just tell me what I need to know. Although, based on your words, it would seem his demise was much desired by one of your own comrades. How deplorable- comrades that strike each other down. But lest we forget, we are adversaries, not comrades or friends, you and I. Tell me" Axel glared defiantly and said "I can't" After he spoke, Axel suddenly fell forward onto his chest, spread-eagled on the floor. "You said before you wouldn't sell out your comrades, but what do you expect to happen when the ally's identity is still undisclosed? Tell me in confidence. Surely, you're capable of doing so without betraying your ally?" At this last remark, Axel emitted an exasperated sigh and spoke in an exasperated tone "I guess that's fair. Fine. The reason... was because we had our own agenda, and we needed Zexion out of the picture to reach it"

Sairu was listening intently as Axel divulged the truth "Don't get the wrong idea about this next part, but we didn't exactly trust our boss's promise of our own hearts. We concocted this scheme in order to ensure we got what we wanted, but with their rank and my rank in this little club of ours, we didn't know if the boss was honestly seeking Kingdom Hearts to complete us. So, seeing as how Zexion was highly favoured, we chose to have him perish so they could gain the boss's trust and get closer to him. That was what I set out to do, but you interfered and changed it so that he sacrificed himself instead of being finished off by me. Then, if it were found out that the boss lied, we would betray him to gain our hearts ourselves. That was the plan, but things changed"

After hearing Axel's confession, Sairu remained kneeling in thought about all he thought, and as he rose to his feet again, he suddenly felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. At this, he dispelled the blade as the energy dissipated, and Axel rose shakily to his feet. "What happens now?" he asked curiously. Hearing this, Sairu turned away, closing his eyes and simply saying "Off with you" "Huh?" Axel said in response, surprised. "Your friend is probably waiting for you. Best not keep him waiting" Sairu clarified. At this, Axel couldn't help but chuckle, yet he nodded his head in gratitude and prepared to leave. "So, does this mean we're friends again?" he asked. Sairu didn't know how to answer that, but he responded "It's going to take more than an interrogation for you to gain my trust again. Besides, despite everything, we're on opposite sides in this battle. We'll probably have to fight eventually" Hearing this, Axel was inwardly disappointed but he responded nonchalantly "Guess we'll see what happens when it happens. For what it's worth, I won't tell anyone about your identity. Fair exchange?" At this, Sairu responded "Yeah. See you around, Lea" After speaking, Sairu disappeared into a dark corridor, and noticing his departure, Axel tore off for the underground waterway to save a friend in need.


	12. To cream or not to cream

Chapter 12- To cream or not to cream

After continuously evading his pursuer, the hooded Riku was eventually chased to a tunnel where the exit was barred off. As Riku ran off to the wall, Axel had caught up with Roxas after his 'interrogation', only for them both to see an opening of a dark corridor, and their target disappeared into the shadows before they could reach him. "I thought the impostor was sighted in Castle Oblivion! What's he doing here?" Axel queried aloud. "Xion..." Roxas muttered in exhaustion and disappointment. "Ain't no way that was Xion!" Axel stated in a displeased tone. "The other one was. The one who escaped before. What about that other guy? You got here, so did you finish him off?" Roxas asked. At this, Axel turned his head to the side, avoiding eye contact with Roxas as he answered convincingly "Not exactly. I injured him enough to make him retreat, but we'll probably see him again in a while" Hearing this, Roxas nodded as he lowered his head depressingly. "But... I don't get it. Why would she run from me?" he asked aloud to no one in particular, and as Axel tried to console his friend, they did not realise that the friend in question was right around the corner, just as another figure approached Xion and lowered his hood. "You want to go back?" Riku asked. Hearing his question, Xion turned to face her friends, her expression as depressing as Roxas's own.

Later, at the clock tower, sea salt ice cream in hand, Roxas and Axel are left to sulk over their failed mission to eliminate the impostor, but Roxas was especially disheartened with Xion running away from him. "Why would she do that?" Roxas asked aloud. Hearing this, Axel responded in a somewhat relieved tone "At least we know she's safe. She'll come home when she's ready" Despite his attempt at cheering him up, Roxas still depressingly questions aloud "But won't they turn her into a Dusk?" "Not necessarily" Axel responded. After hearing his answer, "Who were those guys she was with? Why is she cooperating with them?" Roxas wondered aloud. Having heard his friend's concerns, Axel simply remained silent, his mind filled with the events of the day, especially his reunion with an old acquaintance...

_It was a warm summer's day in the Radiant Garden, with everyone making the most of the day. The park itself was cluttered with families on picnics, adults bathing in the glorious sunlight with one another, children huddled around enjoying cold and refreshing ice cream, all except for two boys who were walking by the scenery. One had striking spiky red hair that stuck upward in every direction imaginable, blue-green eyes, dressed in a sleeveless white shirt with an orange waistcoat, tan baggy trousers that went to his shins, wearing red and white sneakers with black socks and wearing a yellow keffiyeh adorned with a pattern of stripes blending into a pattern of checkered. His companion was around his age, with bright blue jaw-length hair, the same blue-green eyes as the redhead, wearing a high-collared short-sleeved navy jacket with a stripe of light blue trailing his shoulders to the ends of his sleeves, a crescent moon adorning the left breast of the jacket, wearing a black undershirt, white trousers and black shoes, and a stud piercing in his left ear._

_The redhead wiped the sweat off his brow with his arm, panting in the heat. "Sure is hot today. Why the heck are you wearing those clothes in this heat?" Red queried annoyingly "I don't like to wear shorts, you know that. Plus, this jacket is my signature look, just like you and that scarf" the blue-haired boy retorted with a satisfied smirk when he saw his friend's reaction: a severely annoyed face that screamed 'Hey!' "There's not even a bead of sweat! What, is your blood really that cold?" Red jokingly questioned, to which Blue simply growled in annoyance quietly, prompting his friend to give off a grin of triumph, only to turn to annoyance when he remembered the heat. "Whatever. Let's at least get some ice cream. That is, if this heat doesn't kill me first" Red sighed exasperatedly, while Blue nodded his head._

_After walking in comfortable silence, they soon saw their location: the ice cream stand owned and operated by the richest citizen of the city: Scrooge McDuck. Then, both the boys noticed a sign saying 'Limited stock' in bold blue letters over the counter, just barely considering the long line that was waiting for them. This shook Red to his core and exclaimed "Oh man! C'mon, Isa. We've gotta hurry, or they'll be fresh out!" Isa simply sighed and just continued at his leisurely pace, walking until he heard a sound, something like a thud. He couldn't see where it was, but got an idea of where it came from. "Lea" Isa called. "What is it?" Lea asked, turning back to his friend. "Did you hear something?" Isa asked to which Lea nodded and responded "Yeah... the sound of my heart giving out when there's no ice cream left!" in mock annoyance. "I'm serious, Lea" Isa tried to explain, but then, to their surprise, a little girl suddenly collided with Lea's leg and fell backwards._

_She had dark shoulder-length red hair, violet-blue eyes, wearing a white dress adorned with blue flowers and blue line across the chest, pink hem and large white shoes and a necklace with a silver bead hung around her neck. At first, Lea seemed increasingly annoyed, but then, both he and Isa noticed something wrong: her face was ghastly pale, and her eyes were filled with fear. "What's wrong?" Lea asked, as he knelt down and helped her up to her feet. The girl did not respond for a while, struggling to speak "S..S..Sairu's in trouble! Someone, help!" she suddenly exclaimed, which alarmed everyone in the queue. Hearing this, Lea nodded to the terrified girl and began to run off in the direction she had come from. "Lea, wait! What about ice cream?!" Isa exclaimed after him, but Lea deliberately ignored him, and kept running, until he turned a corner and saw a sight that made his blood boil: a boy with darkish red hair, dressed in a short-sleeved blue shirt with white shorts and grey trainers, lying on the ground with an overweight, bald man with cold light blue eyes standing over him, dressed in a white vest, dark blue trousers and black shoes. His companion was lean-built with slicked back dark brown hair, dressed in a black polo shirt, wearing khaki green cargo pants and brown sandals, his hazel eyes staring at the child on the ground before them._

_The big guy spat to one side and proceeded to grab the boy by his hair, lifting him up before giant hands pushed him down again. He chuckled in delight and spoke in a venomous tone "That's what you get for injuring our boys. And this" he proceeded to kick him in the stomach with no mercy, causing the boy to struggle breathing "Was for bumping into me" At this, Lea's clenched fists began shaking uncontrollably, until, in a flash of red fiery hair, ran headfirst into the big guy, throwing him down to the ground as well, where his head struck causing him to black out. At this, he quickly turned to face the boy in pain until the other man grabbed Lea from behind, restraining him, until a swift kick to the head sent him falling back, out cold instantly. The saviour was revealed to be none other than Isa, who Lea shot a grateful grin. "Let's get going. Once we're in a crowd, they can't attack us in the open" Isa stated and they fled, Lea mounting the injured party on his back as they bolted out of the alleyway and returned to the marketplace, where the girl was waiting for them._

_Once they skidded to a halt, Lea turned his attention to the boy on his shoulder. "Are you alright? Don't worry, those guys won't be coming after you now" Hearing this, the boy managed a grateful grin, which Lea returned with his own grin of equal vigour as he lowered the boy to the ground. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he was greeted by a tight hug from the girl who warned his saviours. "Arrgh, Kairi, that hurts" he declared, and she let him go instantly, relief in her eyes. "Sorry, I was just worried. Did they really hurt you that badly?" she asked embarrassingly "Yeah, it's pretty bad. But it would have been worse... for them. Once I get in the zone, there's no stopping me!" he exclaimed proudly, laughing, only for Kairi to flick a finger in his forehead, shutting him up. "You can be so stupid, Sairu. You could have been hurt even worse if they hadn't arrived" she said in a scalding voice._

_At this, Sairu sheepishly grinned at her, as he turned to face the older boys who faced them "Thanks a lot for helping me out, but I'm sure I could have taken them" he said, which earned him a disapproving glare from Kairi. Lea simply snorted at this remark and said "Easy there, tiger. I bet you would have sent them crying, but not now, not till you get older at least" At this, Sairu merely growled in annoyance as Lea chuckled "Might as well introduce myself. The name's Lea, got it memorized?" gesturing to his head with a finger as he grinned. "I'm Isa, Lea's friend" Isa introduced himself in an exasperated voice at his friend's antics. "I'm Kairi, nice to meet you" she introduced herself as she curtsied to the boys, earning her a chuckle from Lea who bowed in good humour, which earned him a chuckle from Kairi and Sairu alike._

"_Guess it's my turn. I'm Sairu, got that memorised?" Sairu said in a joking voice of his own, which earned him a double-take from Lea. "That's my line, you know" he remarked scathingly, whilst Isa snorted and remarked "I'd say it suits him better" Hearing this, Lea's expression became crestfallen, as the other three couldn't control themselves, and erupted into laughter, with Lea joining in as well. Once the laughter died down, Lea turned to the ice cream stand that was now closed. "Well, no ice cream today. We might as well call it a day, Isa. Let's go" Lea said disappointedly, at which Isa nodded and the two began making their way to the park again until "Hey, will we see you guys again?" Sairu called. At this, Lea turned and smiled, responding "Sure you will. Cause we're friends. Remember that, Sairu, Kairi"..._


	13. Return

Chapter 13- Returning

Following the events of the previous day, Riku had seemingly disappeared again with Xion, leaving Sairu to return to the mansion after his "interrogation" of Axel. Following his explanation of the transactions, DiZ thanked Sairu for telling him with an increasingly apparent relief in his voice and dismissed Sairu, who then retreated to his personal training ground: the other dimension. Here, he resumed training once more, and, having remembered what happened the last time he pushed himself too hard, also took some time to meditate, which Sairu found rather tedious yet nonetheless effective. Yet, the boy and his dragon were not alone: Naminé was sitting off at a fair distance, sketching on her pad. It turns out that while Naminé's primary ability was to manipulate memories, she also had adequate healing powers, but it was obvious what she was most proficient at. Thankfully, there had been no need.

Having now meditated for an hour, Sairu soon opened his eyes once more, feeling remarkably calmer. Rising to his feet and stretching his rigid body, he exhaled a sigh of relief and turned to the drawing Naminé. As he turned in her direction, she rose her head from above her sketchpad and asked jokingly "Have a nice nap?" At this, Sairu could only chuckle to hide his annoyance as he responded "Very funny, but it actually makes me feel revitalised every time. Though, it is a pain to sit still for that long" he retorted annoyingly as he wound his right arm in a circle. Once he finished he then asked "What do you think Riku's up to right now?" "I don't know, and I'm getting worried. On the bright side, we may be closer to restoring Sora's memory than we were before" Naminé responded with a sad smile. Sairu nodded in agreement, understanding that now they have Xion's trust, it was likely they could convince her to return Sora's memories to him. Despite this, Sairu had learned that it was not a guarantee they could convince her, having been trained to maintain an unbiased opinion on any event.

After a few minutes in comfortable silence, Sairu found his mind wandering to the people he missed most as a powerful wave of nostalgia overcame him. He tried to remind himself that there were more important matters at hand, but the nostalgia refused to dissipate in his mind. It had indeed been many days since he had last been with Leon and the others, but he made his mind up back then to go off on his own to find Ienzo. Then again, an interesting idea came to mind: he had been feeling that he was taking up unnecessary space in their mission to restore their friend's memories, feeling guilty that he had accomplished nothing in the month or so he had been here. What did he have to stay for now that Ienzo was lost and Sora was still sleeping? He had no power over memories like Naminé did, so of what use was he to DiZ at the moment?

At this, Sairu drew the fob watch from his pocket, clicked it in his hand and he, Naminé and Lunar Bahamut (who now regressed to his smaller form) re-emerged in Sairu's bedroom. Naminé looked up at him in confusion while Sairu turned to face her with a blank expression. "I apologise for acting so suddenly, Naminé. But... I don't think I'm really needed here anymore" Hearing this, Naminé's confused expression now also bore alarm as she asks "What do you mean? You're not needed anymore?" Sairu simply responded in an empty voice "Apart from the two instances in previous days, my night walk to Castle Oblivion, and my minimal role in the events of yesterday, I've done nothing but training in that other place and otherwise loitering around this mansion. I have found my answers of my past with Yen Sid, and Ienzo is no longer here for me to take home with me. I no longer have no reason to return home and wait to see Sora when he wakes up. Staying here is just time-consuming for you, DiZ and me when I've done next to nothing this last month or so"

Hearing this, Naminé's expression now only bore alarm as she heard him explain his reasons, and retaliated "So you think you've been a burden to us this whole time? I know what that's like more than anyone, but you were never someone's prisoner, forced to do your captor's bidding to avoid being alone forever! That's how exactly how I felt, even when Sora went so far to forgive me. He never saw me as a burden, even when I twisted his memories, just as I don't see you as one. Unlike me, you aren't a prisoner here. Remember what DiZ said: 'Even the littlest gestures can have the greatest successes'". Hearing DiZ's words being repeated before him unsettled Sairu as he couldn't stand the nostalgia that consumed him, Naminé's words making it more apparent that he would be better off returning to Leon and the others.

"Maybe that's true, but, I guess... I just miss them. Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid and Merlin, the only family I still have. And it doesn't change the fact that my contributions to Sora's memory restoration have made no impact on the current situation. I may not be a prisoner, but with DiZ prohibiting trips to the other worlds on a frequent and prolonged basis, I'm beginning to feel like one. I'm sorry, but my part in this is over" Noting the tone of finality in his voice, Naminé simply relented, standing with a drooping posture as she avoided eye contact with him. Her sadness didn't even need to be seen for Sairu to feel a wrenching sensation in his stomach before he disappeared into a dark corridor.

However, despite the feeling of longing he held within, Sairu found, to his shock, that he had not arrived in Hollow Bastion, but the place he least expected to be: the glorious sandy beach of Destiny Islands. Everything was how Sairu remembered it from the battle with Ansem before it was immersed in darkness, and was strangely more beautiful than he actually remembered.

The sun was high in the brilliant blue sky, with thin wispy clouds drifting overhead on a gentle breeze. Sairu then turned his attention to the crystal clear ocean that spread before him as he approached it. "Strange..." Sairu said to no one in particular. His eyes were mesmerised by the serene beauty of the ocean as he continued speaking to himself "I know that I was nostalgic and missing Leon and everyone terribly. But if that's true, then why did that dark corridor bring me here? More to the point, is there something here that drew me to this place more than Hollow Bastion?" Hearing no answer from the crash of the waves on the shore, or the sound of the breeze whistling in his ear, or even the squawking of the seagulls, Sairu took to looking around, until he saw someone in the distance: a figure with deep red hair sitting atop a bent palm tree that bore a bizarre star-shaped fruit. The identity of the person sitting atop the paopu tree was all but clear to Sairu: Kairi.

Fearing that he may be spotted and worse still, recognised, Sairu quickly and quietly draped his hood over his face again, completely obscuring his face. With that, his feet began drawing him to where Kairi sat, walking calmly and quietly, all the while Sairu having had an epiphany of sorts: the dark corridor must have brought him here because despite his missing of his family, he clearly missed a certain red-haired girl even more. The very notion of approaching her as he was right now made his heart beat rapidly, the blood rushing to his hidden face, and was on the verge of hyperventilating until he found himself on the mound where she sat on the paopu tree. From what Sairu could see, Kairi seemed to be dressed in a school uniform, guessing from the white collared shirt she wore, and he also noticed her hair was longer than the last time they saw each other. This only served to make Sairu blush even more, but he was able to control his breathing well as he took another step forward. At this, Kairi instantly felt the presence of someone behind and turned around, seeing a figure in a black coat standing rigidly still in an upright posture.

"Who are you?" she asked cautiously, eyeing the stranger in caution. Sairu then noticed that her blue eyes had bags under them, indicating a lack of sleep, which served to typically worry Sairu, but he actually controlled himself and walked past her to the edge overlooking the ocean. Having practiced, Sairu responded in his silky voice "A traveller passing through, nothing more. I had intended to arrive in another place of reputed beauty, but I found myself here by mistake. Though I will say I have no reason to complain now that I'm here" "I see" Kairi said in an empty voice. To the naked eye, nothing changed; under the shroud of the black cloak he wore, Sairu was deeply unsettled when he noted her empty tone. Feeling compelled to ask, "You seem distant. And from what I noticed as I walked over, you seem to have had trouble sleeping recently. Forgive my insatiable curiosity, but I do wonder: why do you seem so?"

He turned his head to face her slightly, but couldn't quite make out her expression. There was a pause for a few minutes until she answered "I... I have been having these weird dreams lately. They're about someone I think I should know, but I can't remember who he is... Not his face, not his voice... and not even his name. It-It makes me feel guilty that I know someone, yet I can't remember who he is, that it keeps me up at night. I feel like I've forgotten something important, like it was there and is now lost" As she spoke, she proceeded to hug her legs as she sat there, depression setting in her face. Noticing her posture, Sairu could only sigh as he proceeded to sit on the ground cross-legged and began to process what she said, concluding that the 'he' she was speaking of was Sora, but, deciding to not tell Kairi who he really was, responded in a reassuring voice "This explains your present state, but you have no reason to feel sad. It is understandable that your confusion as to the identity of him will induce insomniac tendencies, but you must also learn to be patient." "What does that mean?" Kairi asked in a slightly scathing tone of voice, at which the hooded figure responded "During these past few weeks, I've come to understand a thing or two about memories. One such thing is that even though you cannot recall a certain event, it does not mean that the memory is lost; it is simply sleeping, within the very depths of your heart. Memories can never disappear from your heart, only from your recollection. So you can be assured of this: the memory of the person you cannot recall now is there; it will require a certain feeling or catalyst to awaken that memory and bring it to the surface". Hearing this, the sadness she felt seemed to alleviate somewhat as her hooded companion continued.

"I have been travelling for only a short time, intent on returning to people who are waiting for me, yet I myself have a friend I must help, only to find that my contributions to his well-being to be non-existent. Despite this, he is in safe hands as we speak; I simply have no reason to remain there if I have done nothing to appease his situation" Hearing this, Kairi seemed moved by the hooded's story, yet at the same time, she found herself inwardly scolding him for abandoning his friend just because he felt he couldn't do anything. "So you ran away" Kairi summarised, at which he nodded. Hearing this, Kairi sharply exhaled and said in an angry tone "Don't you think that you're only making it worse for your friend by running?" This earned his attention as he turned to face her as she continued "You don't strike me as a guy who runs away when his friends need help. What you said was right: I may not remember this 'he', but I know I will someday. I think it would help your friend if you went back to help him. Maybe you didn't do anything to help, but there's got to be a few things you can do in time, right?"

Hearing this, Sairu's obscured eyes widened as he realised the weight of his decision to abandon Sora. Sairu still wanted to help Sora deep down, but he felt he was wasting their time by being there, and he recalled what he said to Naminé before he left, how foolish he sounded in hindsight. Understanding what had been said, Sairu then rose to his feet. "I see... How could I be so foolish?" as he then looked to the sky overhead, emitting a chuckle at the realization. "What was I thinking? The future is yet to come, and I can still help him... And I will" With that, he waved his hand and a dark corridor appeared. "I thank you, from the bottom of my heart" he said bowing in gratitude, which caused a certain princess of heart to blush slightly in embarrassment but bashfully nodded her head in return. As he began to enter the dark corridor, Kairi spoke up "You're welcome. But... will I see you again?" "I'm sure we will. By the way, what is your name?" Sairu asked, intending to maintain his façade until the end. "I'm Kairi. It was nice to meet you, um..." "Getsuryu. It has been a pleasure, Kairi" he responded as he gave her a single wave of his arm, signifying his leave and disappearing into the dark corridor. After the corridor vanished, Kairi couldn't help but smile at the company, feeling a sense of familiarity in regards to her new friend. "Thank you... Getsuryu" she said to herself as she landed on her feet, heading home to the mainland.

Elsewhere in Twilight Town, a chase had undergone in the Tram Common, where the target in question was yet another hooded individual, being pursued by a certain boy with blonde hair. As Roxas chased his target into an alcove, he stops and eyes them suspiciously until she removes her hood and turning to face him. "Xion" Roxas said, relieved to see her safe and sound at last. Xion, however, was less optimistic, bearing a miserable expression. "Where have you been? Axel and I have been looking all over for you" Roxas continued. "You have? Sorry" Xion said, avoiding eye contact with Roxas. "Let's go home" Roxas added, and Xion failed to respond. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Axel was eavesdropping on their conversation, a dark expression adorning his face as Roxas spoke to Xion "If you come back voluntarily, Saïx will let all this drop. He has to" attempting to reassure her, to no avail as Xion still bore her saddened expression. Roxas attempted to reach out to her "I don't care what he said to you. I'll be there. Me and Axel will make sure-" But then he saw Xion take a step back, surprising Roxas.

"I really can't" Xion said. "Why not? Come on" Roxas attempted again to reassure her, only for her to step away again. Then, Xion attempts to leave but Roxas couldn't let her go. "Wait!" he exclaimed as he grabbed her arm. Caught in his grip, Xion does the unthinkable: with her free hand, she draws her Keyblade, slowly releasing her arm from Roxas's now weakened grip, and turned to point her Keyblade at him, whilst deliberately avoiding eye contact in her despondency. Suddenly, a whirring sound is heard as a familiar chakram flew at Xion, who deflected it in time. When it lodged in the ground, it dissipated into ashes as the assailant makes his presence known.

"Well, hello there, Xion" Axel mockingly greeted. "Axel?" Roxas asked in confusion, only for Xion to suddenly lunge at Axel. "No, wait!" he exclaimed, but Xion ignored him. Taking a swing at him with the Keyblade, Axel ducked under the attack, summoning his chakrams in the midst of dodging. The two friends continued to exchange blows between them, with Roxas watching on in horror. As Xion ran towards Axel once more, Roxas, unable to stand his friends fighting each other anymore, exclaimed "Stop!" in despair and horror. Xion turned to face him when she heard, but Axel took this opportunity to strike her in the back of the neck, rendering her unconscious. Her Keyblade fell to the floor and disappeared in a flash of light as Axel caught Xion before she fell. "Xion" Roxas said worriedly, and runs to her and Axel. But, the latter mounts Xion on his back and disappears into a dark corridor before Roxas could reach him.

**A/N: Sorry it took longer than usual. Had writer's block and couldn't figure out how to get this plot along until a couple of days ago, but good news: all taken care of. Plus college and work takes up a lot of time, you get the idea. Sorry if it's not one of my best. Please review all the same.**


	14. Hiding

Chapter 14- Hiding

Naminé sat in her white room, continuing her sketching with a saddened expression over Sairu's departure. Whilst DiZ seemingly took it in stride, focusing single-mindedly on Sora's awakening, Naminé conversely took it hard, having grown especially closer to Sairu in the time they spent together. Whilst she could somewhat understand Sairu's frustration at having been unable to do very little for Sora, just as she once had, she somehow thought that Sairu could play a greater part in future, but he was unable to look beyond his frustration to the potential impact he could have on the awakening in time. She had wanted to follow after him, but couldn't risk trying DiZ's patience, given his increasingly apparent dislike of her.

To her surprise, she then saw a corridor of darkness open on the opposite end of the room, and out stepped a familiar robed figure. She was surprised to see him return so suddenly, but her surprised expression contained great relief. "Naminé... forgive me" Sairu said as he lowered his hood, revealing his despondent expression. Seeing this, Naminé nodded as she put her sketch pad on the table. "It's alright, Sairu. Are you ready to try and help Sora for real this time?" Hearing that Naminé forgave him for running away so readily unsettled Sairu, but this unsettled feeling dissipated as he responded "Yes. I will do everything I can to help him. It's ironic that I had to run away to get my priorities straight. I just hope DiZ is just as forgiving as you" Hearing this Naminé happily nodded her head as another dark corridor opened, revealing DiZ.

"So you have returned" DiZ said in a dark voice, with an equally dark look in his visible eye. "What I did was impulsive and reckless. I allowed my emotions to rule my actions, but I have come to my senses. I know I can help Sora in future now, instead of worrying about the past" Sairu responded in a voice of vigour, at which DiZ's expression softened slightly as he responded "The past is behind us, as it always was. What matters is that you came back to help your friend, a chance of which you may well discover" Hearing this, Sairu's curiosity piqued as he asked "And why's that?" "We must now keep tabs on the Organization's movements, and I expect you to be observing their movements" DiZ responded. "So it's reconnaissance and espionage, right? Guess that means that I'll be on the move for a while. Alright, when do I start?" DiZ then reached into his cloak and perched atop his arm, was a familiar reptilian companion who returned to Sairu's shoulder as he saw him. "Tomorrow. Your companion has demonstrated the ability to detect Nobodies via the odour of darkness that the members are steeped in. Until then, you had best rest" At this DiZ retreated into the dark corridor once again. At this, Sairu turned to face Naminé and nodded to leave until "Welcome back" Naminé said with a radiant smile. As he turned, Sairu blushed at her smile and stuttered "G-good to be back" before leaving to his room.

"You're sure things are better off this way?" Axel asked his blue-haired acquaintance, in the upper level of the Hall of Empty Melodies the next day. "I never expected you to question it" Saïx responded in his monotone voice that still demonstrated authority. He stood with his arms crossed, as he continued "If you could save one of them... why would you choose the puppet?" Hearing that term darkened Axel's expression, yet this did not go unnoticed by Saïx, who responded "Or put it this way. Which would you rather suffer the loss of: some make-believe friendship, or a real one?" Axel's expression darkened again as Saïx walked away, still looking away from his old friend. "Things are finally right again. Of course we're better off this way. Xemnas is exasperated from all the "fixing" we've had to do. We have to set things right. There is simply too much on the line... Lea" Hearing this, Axel's darkened expression lingered as he took his leave.

Elsewhere, Roxas was inquiring as to Xion's whereabouts, only for the other members to reveal they knew nothing about Xion's return, let alone her whereabouts. After the failed intelligence gathering, Roxas concluded that there was only one person who would know where she was. In Where Nothing Gathers, the leader of Organization XIII, Xemnas, sat atop his throne in a seemingly meditative state, until a dark corridor materialised, revealing Roxas sitting upon his own throne almost directly opposite from him. "I need to ask you something" Roxas said politely with a pleading look in his eye, which did not go unnoticed by the Superior. "And what would that be?" Xemnas countered in a monotone voice. "What happened to Xion? Can you tell me?" Roxas asked, his pleading gaze replaced by sadness and worry. "Put your mind at ease" Xemnas replied. "Xion is a valued member of the Organization, but she needs her rest".

As he heard his response, Roxas's mind became filled with flickering images of his hooded self at a dark location with an empty moon shining down on the black shore, as Xemnas walked past him, clasping his shoulder, addressing him as: "Sora". "...Sora." Roxas mused aloud, which garnered Xemnas's attention. Hearing Xemnas making a sound to suggest he has heard what he said, Roxas decides to ask "Who is Sora?" "He's the connection" Xemnas answered cryptically. "The what?" Roxas asked in confusion. "He is what makes you and Xion a part of each other's lives. Just as he is the reason I placed Xion among our number" Xemnas responded, which, needless to say, did not clarify Roxas's confusion. "And if you want her to stay that way, I must insist you get your mind off these needless distractions" he added rigidly. "I will have Xion return to her duties tomorrow. Today, you must focus on yours" Xemnas finished with a vague attempt at a tone of finality. Sensing that he was not going to get any clearer answers, Roxas nodded in defeat and responded "All right" before disappearing into a dark corridor.

After an awkward encounter with Axel and being debriefed on his mission, Roxas departed for a starry night world out at sea, littered with many individual islands, his mission involving the destruction of dark globs located throughout the surrounding area. Thankfully, because of his ability to fly in this world, Roxas found it much easier to reach his targets and eliminate Heartless that stood in his way. Yet, he was unaware of a certain figure standing atop a mighty dragon high above him watching his every move. "Lunar Bahamut, is there any information about that boy you can share with me?" Sairu asked. "There is very little I can say about him, which tells me he must be a recent addition to the Organization. However, strangely, when I detected his presence, I felt an unusual sensation" the dragon responded, sounding confused.

Surprised at his last remark, Sairu then added "Interestingly, I myself have felt a sense of déjà vu when I first saw him the other day. His form, it closely resembles someone I once encountered so long ago. I do wonder if he's the same person, but if that's true, then he hasn't aged at all, which is impossible" Hearing this only served to further confuse Lunar Bahamut who countered "I am afraid I cannot shed light on that theory but the feeling I am plagued by was the same when I first saw Sora" "Sora? Does that mean..." Sairu trailed off, unable to comprehend who this boy was. "He must be Sora's Nobody, Roxas" Lunar Bahamut replied to which Sairu absentmindedly nodded. "But simply observing him won't tell us much, especially this high up. We're going to have to go lower and closer, maybe even ask a few questions" Sairu thought aloud at which Lunar Bahamut seemed disappointed "I will gladly take us closer, but interrogation was not expected nor is it necessary at present"

"Alright. From what I can see, he's boarded Hook's ship. Let's get down there" Sairu said firmly as he raised his hood over his face once more and Lunar Bahamut began his descent. As Sairu's feet touched solid ground again, Lunar Bahamut transformed into his gauntlet form once again, manifesting on his partner's left arm as Sairu cautiously approached the ship. As he boarded, he noted how there was no sign of anything out of the ordinary, and looking above, he noticed a small pink light rise higher still before disappearing from sight. Deciding to act quickly, Sairu quickly reached the back end of the ship, taking cover on the upper deck, trying to remain out of sight as best he could.

Suddenly, he noticed a Heartless appear near him. Sairu inwardly cursed; with a Heartless near his location, he was aware he could be spotted. 'Damn. If I leave that Heartless alone, either it or Roxas will find me, and if I destroy it, it could arouse Roxas's suspicion, so my position is left unsecure. My only other choice would be to retreat but I've learned nothing of any significance, meaning a wasted day. What do I do?' Then, to his horror, he noticed the Heartless disappear as its pink heart was released, rising into the sky before disappearing. Knowing who it was, Sairu instantly clasped his hand over his mouth and nose, holding his breath. For several moments, it seemed nothing was going to happen, and just as Sairu was ready to lower his hand and release his breath... "I know you're there. Come out and face me" a male voice called. Realising that he had been caught, Sairu sharply exhaled and slowly rose to stand upright, revealing Roxas, standing with his Keyblade in hand, eying him warily.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked. For a while, Sairu did not answer, panicking internally as to how to respond. Then, to his surprise, the gauntlet on his arm activated, emitting a blade of white energy. Seeing this, Roxas appeared surprised, then rose his Keyblade into his battle posture and immediately struck. To further his surprise, Sairu's body suddenly retaliated on its own and his blade made contact with Roxas's Keyblade. 'Lunar Bahamut, what are you doing?' Sairu thought. 'We cannot give away your identity or our purpose to watch his movements will have been for nothing. If we fight without warning, we can keep our identity hidden' Lunar Bahamut mentally responded. 'You have a point. Next time, however, let me know when you're going to control my body' Sairu sternly responded.

As their blades parted, and flew back, Sairu and Roxas quickly charged at one another again, with a greater force than their last collision, the greater recoil forcing, to his horror, Sairu's hood to fly back, revealing his dark red hair falling over his face. As Roxas noticed this, his face became stricken with astonishment as he looked at him. 'That face... is one of those I saw in my dreams once. Apart from his longer hair, he looks just like him, but who is he?' Roxas thought to himself. As they landed on both feet again, Sairu immediately draped his hood over his face again, though he knew it was futile now that his target had seen his face. 'We're retreating. Let's get out of here' Sairu thought, addressing Lunar Bahamut. 'Alright' he responded, and Sairu's hooded form immediately disappeared into a dark corridor before Roxas could follow after him.

"He got away. But... who was that? I know that I saw his face somewhere before, but where?" Roxas spoke aloud to himself, musing over his identity. "Well, my mission's complete. Time to RTC" he said aloud and returned to the now open dark corridor that brought him there, returning to the Castle That Never Was. Meanwhile, in the pod room where Naminé and DiZ stood, a dark corridor appeared behind them, revealing Sairu. "What did you discover?" DiZ asked directly. Sairu visibly flinched at the straightforward question but nonetheless responded honestly "I observed Roxas eliminating dark globs throughout Neverland, and decided to hide and observe him aboard Hook's ship stationed there, but a Heartless nearby gave away my location, forcing me to battle Roxas. In the midst of our clash, my face was revealed to him" Hearing this alarmed DiZ and Naminé but they remained silent as Sairu continued "However, when he saw my face, he seemed shocked, meaning he must have recognised me somehow. After that, I took the opportunity to flee, not wanting to give away anything more, so here I am" As Sairu finished reporting his observations, DiZ appeared visibly enraged that Sairu's appearance had been exposed. Yet he knew Sairu was not at fault for him trying to remain obscure, and engaging Roxas in battle would have made him more mysterious, yet at much greater risk.

"Because of this action, the Organization will most likely pursue you directly now that they know what you look like. We cannot afford to keep you here any longer for risking Sora's location being discovered and risk endangering him. You must leave and take refuge to ensure your safety. Go, and I will signal you when it is safe to return" Hearing this took Sairu by surprise and evoked a great confusion. "But where can I go? Returning home is out of the question if they track me there, putting my family at risk" "I am aware. Which is why, there is only one world where you will be safe. The Organization will most likely not pursue you there" DiZ explained in retaliation. "Where do you mean?" Sairu asked, and DiZ's response was what he had not expected: "Traverse Town".


	15. Old and new

Chapter 15- Old and new

Sairu's body suddenly gave a shudder as he heard the name of his shelter: Traverse Town, where Sairu had spent nearly a decade growing up. On the one hand, Sairu was relieved to hear he would be going to a place that was like home, yet on the other hand, he also felt a sense of sadness as memories of that world washed over him: their arrival so many years ago, the friend he once had there, and the day his own journey began with Sora, Donald and Goofy, who would become irreplaceable friends.

"Yes... that would be the best place to lay low for a while, I guess. But I do wonder if there's anything there. When we defeated Ansem the first time, we freed worlds from the darkness, which does lead me to wonder if it'll even let me back" "What do you mean?" Naminé asked, confused. "Traverse Town is a special world, made from the remnants of worlds that were lost to darkness. The town itself will actually appear for when one has need of shelter, and for that reason, it is probably the most ideal haven for our friend here. Because of this, I find it unlikely the Organization will feel the need to search for him there" DiZ explained. Hearing this, Sairu had come to a decision, and announced "You're right. Then... I'm going back to Traverse Town. I don't know how long I'll be gone but it's my best bet if it means Sora will be safe".

Seeing his determination, Naminé and DiZ both knew his mind was made up, though it saddened the former for his departure. "I'm going to miss you, Sairu. Just... please, stay safe" Naminé said sadly as she walked up to him, pulling him into a tender embrace, which Sairu gratefully returned. Once they let go, Sairu was reminded of Aerith telling him the same thing when he last saw her, which only deepened his sadness as he thought of them. At this, he turned to face DiZ, walking towards him and holding out a hand for him. Seeing this, DiZ smiled and grasped his hand in a firm shake. "It goes without saying, but... take care of Sora, Donald and Goofy. Oh, and Jiminy too. Goodbye for now. Let's go, Lunar Bahamut" he said in a note of finality addressing his dragon companion, opening a dark corridor. Before he walked through, he bid them both farewell with one final wave, as the memory of his parting from his family flashed before his eyes, and walked into the corridor as it too vanished from sight.

As the dark corridor opened ahead of him, the first thing Sairu's eyes saw as he emerged was the same starry night sky he had always seen, especially on the day he had met his fellow journeymen. As he lowered his gaze, he gazed around the familiar scene of the First District; everything was how he remembered it from his last visit: the usually vacant café, the bizarre looking mailbox with a top hat and a mouth-shaped opening. There were also the Accessory, synthesis and Item shops that occupied the upper level of the district, along with a house that Sairu knew belonged to Geppetto, the clockmaker he met with Sora and the others in the insides of a vicious whale, Monstro. He then found himself wondering how Pinocchio, the little puppet that had a heart of his own, was doing. To his right stood the doorway that led to the Third District, and to his left was the cafe, and to his befuddlement, a doorway stood in the alcove next to the cafe that he never saw before. After getting his bearings, he then noticed that the district was completely empty, save for him and his companion atop his shoulders.

"This entire district is empty. No civilians, not even a Heartless. This is rather worrying" Sairu said to his companion. "I doubt we are the only ones in this whole town. Perhaps if we search around, someone else is bound to appear" Lunar Bahamut suggested, to which Sairu nodded as he tore off for the doorway to the Second District. Much like with the First District, Sairu remembered the exact layout and also noting the complete lack of any other presences besides them.

Sairu then decided to enter the hotel, examining the green room they once stayed in, and then, Sairu noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was a picture, kept in a dark brown frame, which depicted two people that Sairu never expected to see: an attractive woman with long blonde hair, a heart-shaped face and dark brown eyes, accompanied by a familiar man with messy auburn hair that straightened beyond his ears, with emerald green eyes. "Look at this" Sairu said, showing the picture to Lunar Bahamut upon his shoulder. If the dragon was shocked, he didn't show it. "Yes... Lady Siaren, your mother. And the man with her is-" "Getsuryu... My father" Sairu interrupted as he recognised the man in the picture.

As he looked upon the picture, he then saw that the glass of the frame reflected his own face, seeing his reflection intermingled with the picture of his parents. He then noticed how much now like his father he appeared, the only difference that his visible right eye was the same dark brown as those of his mother's, also noticing the length of his hair overall as it obscured the left side of his face, as he then remembered that a certain friend had once had a similar look: his own bangs were now the mirror version of his dear friend's. The shock of finding this picture, coupled with the sadness associated with the memories of his parents and his best friend alike, overwhelmed Sairu as tears instantly cascaded down his face, tears splashing onto the glass of the frame itself. For a few minutes, he kneeled there, his tear-stricken face gazing down at the picture of his parents, wishing he could have met them properly.

Suddenly, a shuffling sound echoed throughout the room. Despite the wave of emotions that crashed over him, Sairu's instincts alerted him as he turned to the door. Then he heard footsteps running down the hallway. Quickly pocketing the picture in his cloak pocket, Sairu bolted out the door and didn't see anyone or anything that was not meant to be there. Fearing that they got away, Sairu quickly ran out into the Second District and then saw someone running into the alleyway that leads to the Third District. Though Sairu couldn't clearly see who it was, he managed to make out a strange blend of orange, purple and white as they turned the corner. Refusing to let them get away, Sairu then ran full pelt towards the alley and then emerged into the Third District. As he emerged, he then heard a grunt coming from the centre of the district; looking down from his vantage point, he noticed a great number of Mega-Shadow Heartless surrounding a figure.

This figure was dressed in a purple sleeveless, high-collar shirt with white shorts, shoes that bore the same colours as his shirt, along with an identically coloured pair of headphones over his orange spiky hair, sporting a yellow sweatband on his left arm. And from what Sairu saw, he was on one knee, weak from exhaustion. Deciding to act fast, he turned to Lunar Bahamut, who nodded and flew into the sky overhead. Then, a great radiance shone from his miniscule form, blinding the figure and Sairu. Once the light faded, the figure below noticed there were no more Heartless surrounding him. With that, Sairu jumped over the wall and landed on the courtyard behind the figure his companion just saved. That companion in question then wearily returned to Sairu's shoulder as the person he saved turning to face them.

"You alright?" Sairu asked as he approached, offering the boy a hand. Looking up at his rescuer, he stood up refusing Sairu's offer, giving him a bizarrely cold stare. "I didn't need your help, I could have taken those things myself" he responded in a gruff, cold voice. Sairu folded his arms, and looked at 'Phones' he decided to call him in his head, with a disgusted look. "You could show some gratitude for my friend here saving your life. I doubt you could have beaten them all without collapsing in your weakened state" Sairu responded in a frank tone of voice. Phones, however, didn't let up with his cold stare and icily responded "I don't need your opinion. Maybe it could have been worse, but I could still take them". Hearing his response only irked Sairu more as he stood looking at him with dissatisfaction. Then, Phones decided to take his leave, but not before Sairu, in a flash of light, appeared in front of him, preventing him from going any further.

"What's your problem? Move it" Phones responded. Sairu sighed exasperatedly as he lowered his arms and said "Honestly, I don't have a problem with you; however, the least you could do for us for saving your life would be to say thanks. I'm not expecting you to bow down before me in gratitude" Hearing this, Phones simply turned his head down, as his breathing grew sharper and shorter. Until, "Thanks for helping me" he responded reluctantly. Hearing this brought a satisfied smile to Sairu's face as he responded in a more cheery voice "You're welcome. Guess I should introduce myself; my name is Sairu, and this is Lunar Bahamut, my partner" Hearing this introduction suddenly brought shock to Phones' face as he recalled something. "Oh no, I've gotta go" he said in an almost panicked voice as he sidestepped Sairu.

"Where are you going?" Sairu called. Hearing this, Phones turned to face Sairu and responded "I've gotta find my partner, or I can't win the Game" Phones answered. "What 'game' is this? And second, you have a partner?" Sairu asked with interest and sarcasm, which brought out of Phones an annoyed grunt, but answered all the same "Without my partner, I can't hope to win the Game before time's up" showing his left palm, which featured a time of 36 and a half minutes in black numbers with a red glow, with the seconds constantly running out. "So you need to find your partner. All right, how about I help you out?" Sairu asked "What? You trust me already? Sorry, but since you're not a Player, we can't be partners; I already have a pact with someone else" Phones responded bluntly. "Ok, so I can't play the 'game' with you, but that doesn't mean I can't help you out. Come on, with the three of us, we're sure to find your partner"

Hearing this, Phones dipped his head into a pensive mood as he contemplated. After a few seconds, he raised his head again and answered "Alright. If you're that set on helping me, let's go" Sairu nodded determinedly and they both proceeded to the doorway to the First District. "Oh, by the way, it's Neku" Neku responded. "Huh?" Sairu asked. "My name. Neku Sakuraba. You introduced yourself, but I didn't" Neku added with a satisfied look on his face. "Right. Let's go then, Neku" Sairu said, and pushing the doors open, they emerged in the First District, ready to begin their search. "Where do we start?" Sairu asked. Neku proceeded to the door that Sairu had no idea about when he arrived. "I've looked all over this part of town. My partner has to be here in the other side of town. Let's go, there's not much time" Neku said as they proceeded into uncharted territory.

**A/N: Gotta be honest when I say this chapter I wrote, I wasn't too sure about including TWEWY characters in this, but figured there would be no plot for Sairu if I left him in Traverse Town alone. Plus, giving you all the heads up, will be performing a time skip soon to get nearer the end of the story coz carrying on mission after mission for Roxas will be too long and repetitive, which I'm sure you don't want as I hope most of you who read this know the plot of this game well by now. **

**Plus, I honestly don't know how to give Sairu a major role in this story anymore with his own reason to defeat Organization XIII, so just know in time, I will be conducting a time skip after this plot for Traverse Town. **


	16. A helping hand

Chapter 16- A helping hand

As the two companions passed through with the door, Sairu noticed that where they were right now was practically a maze. It was a complex grid of streets that connected to higher levels via the waterways, yet Sairu was lost as to how they were to reach the other end at all and continue, until he saw Neku running into a wall. Sairu inwardly panicked his new companion had lost his mind, but then he noticed something he did not expect: though he ran smack into the wall, Neku actually leaped even higher than he had just done, all the while astounding Sairu. As Sairu noticed Neku land on the top of an archway that would have been impossible by simply jumping, he couldn't help but envy him, still reeling from the shock of Neku's capabilities.

"Hey, Neku. How'd you do that?" Sairu called up to him. "I'll tell you later; right now, with your little dragon, you don't really need to know, if you can ride on him" Neku called back as he turned and walked away. Inwardly, Sairu was annoyed with his last remark, turning to his reptilian companion. "He makes you sound like a horse" Sairu said to the dragon in question. "Do not concern yourself with what he said, Sairu. He deliberately tried to provoke you for his own amusement. While I am flattered for your deep respect of me, you do not have to take such comments personally, and you know you are free to fly on my back anytime you wish" Lunar Bahamut retorted in an understanding yet firm tone with Sairu as he then grew to his original form, at which Sairu approached and climbed onto his back as they took flight and appeared at the higher level, where Neku was waiting for the two. Once they landed, Sairu landed on solid ground as Lunar Bahamut regressed to his miniscule form, returning atop Sairu's shoulders once more.

"Where are we, exactly?" Sairu asked as he looked around. "Back streets. Nothing special" Neku simply replied. "Huh... Funny, these weren't here before" Sairu said to himself, though it did not go unnoticed to his headphone-wearing ally, who looked at him with curiosity and confusion. Sairu then turned to face Neku and explained "You probably didn't know this, but I used to live in this town" "Really? Then how come you don't know this place if you lived here?" Neku asked in retaliation, though his voice suggested his indifference with the change of subject. "Well, I'm not really sure, but I guess this town changes shape and expands when there are many who need shelter. Yet, if that's true, then why is the town empty, apart from you and your partner?" Sairu responded. "Who knows. We haven't been in this town too long ourselves; it's been empty since the game began. Apart from me and my partner, there are three others in this town who are playing the Game too. But they're not my concern; I've gotta find my partner so that I can win the game" Neku explained, which greatly unsettled Sairu.

"I get that you're not a people person; not everyone can be. But still, how can you just be so cold to focus on winning for yourself and not for your partner's sake?" Sairu retaliated with an equally cold tone of voice which took both Neku and Lunar Bahamut by surprise. Yet as quickly as it came, Neku recovered and simply put his hands in his pockets, responding with a defiant 'Hmph'. "Believe what you want; but, when you fight for the sake of others, or for whatever you hold dear, you lose sight of what's important: your own survival" Neku responded, which served to boil Sairu's blood as his expression contorted into rage. Sairu knew he disliked Neku before, but that was now reinforced as he heard Neku express his philosophy. Despite this, he felt obligated to aid him, one resident of Traverse Town to another.

"It looks like you two are having quite a quarrel" another voice suddenly spoke up. Hearing this, both boys turned to look. There, they noticed another boy standing, with scraggly ash-blonde hair that reached to his neck, lavender eyes with a lanky build, wearing a turquoise buttoned short-sleeved shirt which exposed his neck. He wore a pair of dark blue trousers with plain white shoes with black laces. Judging from his posture and the look upon his face, Sairu got the impression he couldn't trust this guy much like with Neku; he was now wishing he had gone back to Hollow Bastion even with all the risks it would bring. Just as Sairu was about to ask, Neku spoke up first, a look of annoyance on his face. "Joshua" he said in a disgruntled voice.

"Nice to see you again, Neku. And it seems we have a new acquaintance" Joshua said, noticing Sairu; Sairu's dislike deepening as he noted the cocky tone that Joshua spoke with. Despite this, Sairu took a deep breath and spoke up "My name is Sairu. Nice to meet you, Joshua". Hearing this, Joshua turned to face Sairu and chuckled in response. "Tell me: do you honestly mean that, or are you just being courteous? Because it seems to me that you were just being polite" he said before chuckling again, only proceeding to enrage Sairu. Sairu was about to respond until Neku spoke up "Get to the point, Joshua: why are you here?" in a blunt voice. Joshua sighed as he heard Neku's direct response but nonetheless answered "A giant Heartless has made its presence known in the Fifth District. What's more, Shiki's fighting that beast all alone; Beat and Rhyme are currently dealing with multiple Heartless in the fountain plaza, so they're not of any help at the moment. Although, since we have a new friend, I think we'll be able to kill two birds with one stone, if you understand what I'm saying"

Hearing this, Sairu could only guess what he meant. "So, in other words, I take care of the Heartless in the fountain plaza, and Neku goes on to save Shiki by himself. Is that right?" Sairu summarized aloud, to unreadable looks to both Neku and Joshua. Then, the latter responded "That's most of the idea. You helping Beat and Rhyme was what I had in mind, as well as the idea to send Neku to reunite with Shiki. But even when those two are together, their strength may not be enough to take out that Heartless. I can just tell looking at you, you're very strong. We're going to need your strength so that we can take out that Heartless once and for all". "Great. More people getting in my way" Neku stated scornfully.

"We don't have time to consider your pride, Neku. You need to find your partner, and I need to help this Beat and Rhyme so we can take care of our pest problem. Suck it up, and get moving, or you'll never win this game" Sairu countered in a scornful voice of his own. Hearing this, Neku gave him an irritated look, but as he noticed a cocky smirk from Joshua, Neku sighed in exasperation, nodded to Sairu and tore off, leaving the other two boys alone. Just as Sairu was about to head off, "Sairu, hold on a second" Joshua spoke up. "What is it?" Sairu asked hurriedly. "There's something I need someone of your skill to do for me: the way you are with Neku, keep at it. From what I witnessed between you two, something inside Neku is stirring, and I can feel this will be a good thing for him in future" Joshua explained as he stood with his arms crossed.

"I don't really get it. You make it sound like I can make Neku a better person" Sairu asked, curiosity evident. "You have to understand: Neku is a complicated character, someone who refuses friendships because he claims he doesn't understand them and, moreover, who does not wish to know. But, I can tell, somewhere deep inside his heart, he wants nothing more than to have a friend through the tough times ahead. Your personality may well help Neku realise what he really wants. You have comrades who you would give your life for; and for that, you can teach Neku a valuable lesson" Joshua explained. Sairu was unsure of what to make of all this, but he did think to himself that Neku seemed to have softened somewhat since they agreed to team up. "I got it. I'll do what I can for Neku, but for now, Beat and Rhyme are going to need my help more than him" Sairu responded in the affirmative and thus tore off for the fountain plaza, while Joshua simply smiled before he disappeared from view.

Meanwhile, in the Castle that Never Was, Xemnas sat atop his throne in the meeting place of the Organization, but at this point, was accompanied by his trusted subordinate: Saïx. At this point, Saïx enquired in confusion "Are you certain we've taken suitable measures with Xion and Roxas?" Xemnas responded, in a monotone voice "I will admit, Xion has strayed from our original design" But then his mood changed as he spoke with intrigue "But this unpredictable behaviour is proving to have an interesting side effect" "Really?" Saïx enquired in his own monotone voice. "We wanted the Key" Xemnas answered. "Xion's exposure to Roxas effected a transfer of its power, just as we had hoped. Had things stopped there, Xion would have been an unequivocal success. But then, through Roxas, Sora himself began to shape 'it' into 'her', giving Xion a sense of identity. I was ready to scrap the whole project..." Xemnas paused for a few seconds "Then it occurred to me: Xion is keeping Sora's memories trapped by claiming them as her own. Keeping her close to Roxas will prevent Sora from ever waking" Xemnas finished explaining.

Hearing this, Saïx was satisfied with the answer he received and replied "I see. And what do you want to do about the impostors in black? From what Roxas reported to me, one of them had his identity exposed on his mission today: a boy with long dark red hair obscuring the left side of his face. There is but one boy whose description matches the one Roxas reported" "Sairu Leonhart, I presume" Xemnas stated frankly. Then, he bore a sinister smirk upon his face. "My lord?" Saïx enquired, his calculating eyes having noticed right away. "Interesting... From what memory serves, Sairu was quite the energetic child, permanently boasting of his accomplishments when he would visit his dear friend at the castle where our research was conducted" Xemnas reminisced to himself more than his subordinate.

"Yes, he was a loud one indeed, not unlike a certain comrade of ours. Nonetheless, my lord, it is likely that Sairu will be a hindrance to our plans in future. The boy will have become very strong by now. Should we not take the opportunity to have him eradicated?" Saïx countered, who was somewhat concerned for their plans. Xemnas countered in a empty amused tone of voice "There is no need for such measures. Let him be, I do wish to see his development when the time is right. But he and his fellow impostor are nothing more than gadflies at present; we must ensure they stay away from Roxas. They only pose a threat if their buzzing reaches Xion's ears" Hearing this, Saïx responded in a seemingly content look "Then we are back on track".

**(A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter. Now I've been getting a few questions from loyal readers about the nature of the story. I don't want to ruin what I have in mind for you, coz I hope you'll like it as much as I will when I release it. **

**First, I do intend to write a concurrent plot alongside that of coded and DDD, so Sairu will and will not be involved in the plot of this game. **

**Secondly, I do have intentions to bring in my other OC (Sairu's friend from Traverse Town) in a future instalment, not this one, but beyond that, I hope you can figure out what I'm trying to do from there. **

**Thirdly, in regards to Sairu telling Mickey about where he got the pendant, I'll incorporate that as and when I think it's suitable, but it won't be in this instalment, sadly. **

**Fourth, Naminé's sketching was more or less to do with Sora's memory restoration given all her drawings seen in the game were focused around Sora and those connected to him.**

**Lastly, Sairu will feature in Kingdom Hearts 2, obviously, but at this point, I still need to determine how to work him into the main story considering my previous idea of him not appearing for real until a certain time along.**

**I hope I answered any questions you had, so please, enjoy this chapter and review!**


	17. Fighting for others

Chapter 17- Fighting for others

After receiving a most unusual piece of advice from the enigmatic Joshua, Sairu made for the fountain plaza as fast as he could. When he did eventually emerge in the plaza, Heartless appeared, yet they were dealt with swiftly. Once Sairu emerged into the plaza from the alley itself, he was greeted with a terrible sight: hundreds of Shadow and Soldier Heartless encircling two individuals, one of whom was unconscious: a teenage boy with blonde hair who wore a black hat adorned with a skull design on the front, a white vest lined with red, beige-yellow cargo pants, red and black shoes with black socks, a thick black chain with another skull as the token and a black buckle on his left wrist. The other was a young girl with the same blonde hair, who wore a similar looking hat to her companion, though the skull was featured on a pin as opposed to the hat itself, wearing an orange long-sleeved shirt stylised with an elongated black skull and crossbone design adorned across her chest, white dungarees that hung under her shirt, with a necklace featuring a bell, and yellow and black boots. The girl was unconscious with her teenage companion bravely making a stand, before he too fell to his knees in fatigue.

Seeing their prey unable to stand up anymore, one of the Shadows made a lunge for the girl. Seeing this, the boy quickly threw himself over the girl to shield her, waiting for the creature to take him out. But it never happened, as by the time he opened his eyes, he saw a figure in black stand over him, having vanquished the one that attacked. "Who are you?" the boy asked in a gruff voice. "Don't worry, I can handle them. I should be able to help her, so pass her to me, quickly" Sairu answered. However, the boy was reluctant and retorted protectively "Why should I believe you? Yo, for all I know, you might be with those creatures" "I wouldn't be standing here if that was true. It's alright, you can trust me. If you pass her to me, I promise you she will be alright. Now, hurry" Sairu insisted, meeting the boy's gaze directly. As they made eye contact, the boy on the ground then exhaled, and then propped his companion so that she was in arm's length of their saviour. As Sairu held her arm in his free hand, the Heartless lunged all at once, but they would never reach their prey.

In an instant, Sairu had conjured his Full Moon Shield technique, surrounding the three of them in a dome of pure white, eradicating every single Heartless and Sairu transferring the energy he absorbed to the girl who rested in her companion's arms. Once the Heartless were eliminated, the technique dissipated, leaving the three of them alone. Then, the boy laid his companion gently on her back. For a few seconds, she laid there, still yet breathing comfortably. Sairu then dropped to his knees as he looked the girl over as she began to stir. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was her partner and a stranger looking at her with relief. For a few seconds, she laid there, her stare drawn to the stranger as he exhaled in relief and gave her a gentle smile. Seeing this, she couldn't help but blush at the sight before she rose to a sitting position.

"Rhyme. I'm glad you're okay" the boy said, on the verge of tears. "Beat? What happened to the Heartless?" Rhyme asked groggily as she looked around. "It's all good, yo. This guy not only got rid of them, but he used this cool technique to fix you up as well. I had you all wrong when I first saw you. Thanks a lot, yo, you're alright" Beat said to them, giving a thumbs up to their new friend. "Oh yeah, I'm Beat, just so you know. And this is Rhyme, my partner" he added, whilst Rhyme still couldn't take her eyes off her rescuer. Sairu had pretended not to notice while he focused on Beat. "Nice to meet you guys, I'm Sairu. And this is Lunar Bahamut" Sairu spoke, introducing the miniature dragon atop his shoulder, who bowed his head in confirmation. "Uh, dude, why have you got a winged lizard on your shoulder?" Beat asked, but almost regretted it when he heard a loud hissing coming from the 'lizard' in question.

"Hmph, such insolence. I am a dragon, not a common lizard, as you so put it" Lunar Bahamut angrily retorted, turning away from Beat in disgust. Sairu couldn't help but chuckle and jokingly quipped "What happened to not taking it personally?" Hearing this, Lunar Bahamut froze for a split second before lowering his head in embarrassment, much to Sairu and Rhyme's amusement. "Sairu, why are you here?" Rhyme asked after their laugh. "Well, Joshua told me you guys may be in trouble, so he sent me to come and help out while Neku went on to find... Shiki, was it?" Sairu briefly explained. "Oh so you know Phones! He's a real charmer, huh?" Beat spoke up sarcastically, to which Sairu nodded in agreement. "Yeah, well, now that those Heartless are taken care of, we better get moving. A giant Heartless appeared in the Fifth District, according to Joshua, and we need to take care of it pronto" Sairu spoke as they all rose to their feet, knowing what to do next.

However, While Sairu and Rhyme began to run, they then noticed that Beat stood where he was. "Beat, we got to get moving. That Heartless won't take care of itself" Sairu spoke up. "Yeah, you heard him. Neku and Shiki are fighting that thing on their own. If we don't go to help-" "Forget it, yo. Phones couldn't give a care in the world for our safety. Why should we risk our necks for the likes of him?" Beat interrupted, which earned him glares from Sairu and surprisingly, Rhyme. "Beat, I know he's not the easiest guy to get along with, but right now, if we don't help them, how can we live with ourselves if they both end up suffering?" Rhyme said scathingly, which surprisingly still, made Beat flinch a bit. "She's right, Beat. Even if he denies it, Neku still needs us. Besides, your mission is to take care of that Heartless, isn't it? Which means, if you help him, you all can complete the mission for the Game, but if you don't, then you and Rhyme will have failed. You can't afford to lose, right? So put your pride aside and help them and us both" Sairu added.

For a few minutes, Beat stood there, contemplating all that was said. Eventually, he gave in "Ok, fine. But we had better get a thanks for our help" Beat insisted as he rejoined the others, taking off for the Fifth District together. As they emerged into the next area, Sairu couldn't help but think this was it. "No time to slow down, yo. This is only the Fourth District. The Fifth's further this way" Beat called out to Sairu, having noticed their friend lollygagging. Clearing his head, Sairu bolted after them and caught up at the base of an area under construction. "What's that over there?" Sairu gestured to the construction site. "That's the Colosseum. It's where tournaments are going to be held for fighters, but it won't be finished for a while yet" Rhyme explained as the three approached the door and emerged into bedlam.

Beyond the door stood a tall building filled with numerous forms of greenery and vegetation. Atop the glass framed roof floated what Sairu could only guess was their target: It was a large, vaguely humanoid shape shrouded in a long tattered black cloak which gradiated into an aqua colour blow the waist. If this creature had a face, it completely shrouded by the hood it wore, if there was even one to begin with, and two clawed, five-fingered hands. Sairu could tell just looking at this Heartless that this battle was going to be even more difficult than other battles he had faced. "A Phantom Heartless" Joshua suddenly spoke, making Sairu jump. "How did you get here so fast?" Sairu asked. "No time for that now. That Heartless is in a class of its own. So you see why I asked you to help us" Joshua quickly explained. As Sairu turned to face the Phantom, he also saw Neku, Beat, Rhyme and a girl with red hair he assumed to be Shiki standing on the roof of the gardens.

Suddenly, the Phantom decided to fly into the sky. "Oh no. It's getting away!" Beat exclaimed. "No he isn't. Leave it to me, I'll knock it back down to earth" Sairu shouted as Lunar Bahamut immediately grew to his original size and Sairu stepped up onto his back, taking to the skies. "Whoa" they all couldn't help but say. As soon as the Phantom reached its desired altitude, it noticed its pursuers: Sairu and Lunar Bahamut floated in front of it, Sairu wielding his Lunablade in his left hand. "I hope you're ready" Sairu said as he got into a battle stance as Lunar Bahamut roared his own confirmation. Realizing it had to fight to get its prey, the phantom revealed an orb at the centre of its being, glowing an ominous white colour. Lunar Bahamut immediately sent a stream of white fire in his direction, but then the Phantom's orb neutralised the attack immediately appeared unscathed. "Huh? What just happened?" Sairu asked. But then, to his horror, the Phantom suddenly shot forward and struck with a powerful sweep of its claws, dealing intense damage to Sairu and Lunar Bahamut alike, though Sairu quickly performed Curaga on them both. Then, to Sairu's eyes, the orb that was white suddenly turned red.

"We need to get closer" Sairu called over the rushing wind. "I'm stronger with long-range attacks. And any close range attacks in my arsenal are better without carrying passengers on my back" Lunar Bahamut responded. "Well, it looks like I'll have to try that move out, but you'll have to keep it at bay for some time" Sairu then said. "Understood" Lunar Bahamut responded and immediately struck with a stream of white fireballs that actually dealt damage this time around. Meanwhile, Sairu had entered a meditative state whilst standing, his blade pointed to the ground far below. After a few minutes, his eyes shot open and then, he became surrounded by a sphere of purple energy and leapt off Lunar Bahamut's back towards the Phantom, using his new ability to fly in midair, and proceeded to strike with a powerful string of combined attacks, then the orb changed colour to white again, allowing Sairu to inflict serious damage to the Phantom, only for it to retaliate and send Sairu flying with another sweep of its claws. With his concentration broken, Sairu's technique was dispelled, though Lunar Bahamut immediately flew to catch his partner in the nick of time.

"What's going on? When the orb was white before, we didn't even scratch it. Now when I attacked it just a second ago, I actually inflicted damage. Why just now, not earlier?" Sairu asked. "That orb changes colour at differing times, and from what I can ascertain, the types of attacks we can injure them must depend on the colour. So far, white must mean that a physical attack will injure it, and red I feel, must be fire-based techniques" Lunar Bahamut explained. "But that's a problem. My speciality is swordsmanship, not sorcery; my magic skills are limited and those are centred around the element of light, not fire, ice or lightning. We may have to use our ultimate technique to defeat it once and for all" Sairu summarised himself. "That appears to be the only way we can win. We must use it this one time" Lunar Bahamut agreed, and then proceeded to fly right above the Phantom.

When they felt that they were in the right position, Lunar Bahamut opened his mouth and both he and Sairu began channelling their energy into a single sphere of energy. After several seconds, when the coalesced energy was successfully gathered, with an almighty roar, "Holy Flare!" Sairu exclaimed, the energy exploded and focused on the target below him. When the Phantom felt the immense energy upon it, it was far too late. The force of the blast was too strong for it to block and it was sent to the ground at a breakneck pace, until it collided with the roof of the gardens in the Fifth District. Once the technique faded, the Phantom remained face down on the roof where it was suddenly struck by the force of four simultaneous attacks from the four Game players, and the Phantom faded into darkness for good.

"Mission accomplished" Neku stated. "Yes" Shiki exclaimed with a fist pumping the air. "We did it" Rhyme cheered happily. "Who's awesome? We are, yo" Beat exclaimed joyously as he jumped up and down. Joshua then appeared on the rooftop alongside them, smiling in victory. "But, let's not forget: it wasn't just us; our friend up there was a big part" Joshua said as he pointed above where the figures in question were descending, until they were in line of sight. Sairu stepped off of his dragon companion, who in turn transformed into his miniature form atop Sairu's shoulders. "Well done. I did tell you we needed your help, so we owe you a great thank you, Sairu, and your dragon, too" Joshua said as he walked towards them. "Hey, glad to help" Sairu said with a beaming smile as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, thanks a lot, Sairu" Rhyme added cheerily. "Man, you really are awesome" Beat exclaimed as he wrapped an arm around Sairu's neck. "Thanks so much, Sairu" Shiki said as she approached as she gestured with Mr. Mew nodding his head. After speaking to each of them in turn, a voice they least expected to speak, spoke "Thanks, guys; you too, Sairu. You helped us. I guess I have to be grateful for that" Neku spoke up, much to everyone's surprise. "Hey, say that again" Sairu spoke, with humorous intent. Hearing this, Neku quickly blushed in embarrassment as he turned away. "Neku, embarrassed? Wow, I think we just saw a miracle" Joshua spoke aloud, which got everyone laughing, and unbeknownst to them, even Neku quietly chuckled.

Meanwhile, back in Twilight Town, Naminé was still hard at work, rearranging Sora's memories as best she could until she realized she couldn't continue, much to her horror. "Oh no..." She exclaimed, as DiZ walked up to her. "What has happened?" DiZ asked worriedly. "It's Sora... His memory has stopped" Naminé responded sadly. "Stopped?" DiZ said alarmed. "Unless something is done, he'll never wake from his slumber" Naminé added. "Then so be it. The gloves must come off" DiZ answered decisively. "But... what'll happen to..." Naminé said alarmed, but trailed off unable to comprehend what must be done. "Those Nobodies had no business existing in the first place- as you know fully well, Naminé" DiZ said sternly, as he turned to face her. Realizing there was indeed no other way, all Naminé could say was "Yes..."

**A/N: Ok, another chapter has been said and done. Now with the next chapter, the time skip I mentioned will occur then. I'll be jumping to around day 354. Please, enjoy and review!**


	18. Resolve

Chapter 18- Resolve

Another day, another mission. In the Castle That Never Was, making his way to the grey area for his mission of the day, Axel then found his path blocked by a certain blue-haired comrade of his, who bore an empty expression yet Axel could still make out the hidden outrage in his eyes. "You've meddled again" Saïx spoke in a monotone voice as he eyed Axel in exasperation. Not in the mood for a conversation, Axel simply retorted "Sorry, did you say something?" Unfazed by Axel's comeback, Saïx continued "We don't need them both. Just one. And pretending won't change it" Hearing this, Axel could only turn his head away, unable to speak back. With that, Saïx proceeded to walk past Axel, but stopped to turn back at Axel with a simple "Think about that" before he continued on his way, leaving a disgruntled Axel standing alone, as he loses himself in thought.

Shortly after, Roxas appeared in the grey area ready for his own mission, until he noticed Axel standing with Xion, who also had a surprising addition: Xigbar, the Organization's number II. From what he could tell, Roxas assumed that those three were assigned a mission together. "Now here's an unlikely trio. Me, Xigbar, and Xion?" Axel spoke in a somewhat disappointed voice. Xigbar, however, took it in stride and playfully responded "Worried I'll slow you down?" " Course not. Touchy, touchy..." Axel responded in a perkier tone of voice. "It's just not everyday we get to go for a stroll with Number II himself. Ain't that right, Xion?" "Yeah" she responded. They then noticed Roxas approaching them.

"Hey, you three are teamed up for the day?" Roxas asked curiously. "You have your own mission, Roxas" Saïx flatly stated. "I can't trade with Xigbar or something?" Roxas asked hopefully, to which Saïx scoffed. "What an extraordinarily childish notion. Do you need Axel to walk you everywhere now?" he stated in an amused voice. Hearing this, Roxas lowered his head in disappointment as he attempted to explain "No... I didn't- Never mind" he said. On that note, the three in question took their leave. After their departure, Saïx addressed Roxas "They can handle their mission. You hurry up and see to your own" Sensing the finality of that statement, Roxas checked his equipment, and when he was satisfied, he approached Saïx and received the details for the mission, after which he departed.

Meanwhile in Wonderland, a battle had broken out between Xigbar and Xion, with Axel looking on in horror. Despite the turn of events, Xigbar found it all highly amusing. "Ha ha! Talk about a blast from the past" he spoke in an entertained voice. "Cut it out, Xion!" Axel desperately exclaimed, but his plea fell on deaf ears as Xigbar drew his own weapons. "Of all the faces... Why do I look at her and see yours?" Xigbar continued in his amused voice. With his gaze fully upon Xion, he did not see a girl dressed in a black cloak as he usually did. Where Xion stood, in his eye, however, was a boy with spiky blonde hair shooting out in all sorts of directions, and had piercing cobalt blue eyes, somewhat identical in appearance to Roxas, who bore an angry glare.

The boy was dressed in a high-collared black shirt under a grey vest adorned with a white angular pattern which was worn under a jacket that was black on the left side with a white hem, and white on the right side with a black hem and a red pleated collar. Across his chest were two criss-crossing black straps that featured a straight-edged heart atop a cross coloured silver and on his upper-left arm was a guard of dull green and grey armour and a black and white chequered wristband edged with white on the wrist of the same arm. There was also a segment of the same dull-green and grey armour across his midsection seemingly hidden under his vest, with three-quarter length trousers that stopped midway across his shins, coloured in shades of grey and wore a seemingly armoured pair of shoes in the recurring shades of dull green and grey.

"Do you always have to stare at me like I just drowned your goldfish?" Xigbar stated in his amused voice, whilst Axel looked on at Xion in desperation. "Shut up!" Xion countered. After a brief yet tense silence, Xion instantly disappeared and reappeared right next to Xigbar and swiftly struck him with the Keyblade, knocking him to the ground unconscious instantaneously. After she successfully accomplished this, Xion dispelled her Keyblade and created a dark corridor, looking at Axel with a sorrowful expression hidden beneath her hood. "Axel, I'm sorry" she said sadly. "Have you flipped your lid?" Axel asked despairingly. "Please... let me go. I have to do this. Or else- look" As she spoke, she lowered her hood, and what Axel saw shocked him "What the..." he stated in utter bewilderment.

Quickly, she pulled her hood over her head again. "Please, Axel. You have to take care of Roxas" Xion pleaded. "But how are you... gonna..." Axel trailed off, shock and disbelief holding him from finishing his sentence. "Please!" Xion exclaimed desperately. For a few moments, Axel stood there, confused as to what was the right thing to do. Eventually, he gestured with his head towards the dark corridor. Realizing his decision, Xion then added with relief and happiness "Thank you" With those final words, Xion ran into the dark corridor which disappeared after she had run into its depths. After the corridor faded away, Axel could only exhale in frustration over Xigbar's unconscious form all the while unaware that a certain dragon had seen everything and disappeared in a flash of light unseen to either member of the Organization.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on in the day, Roxas had almost completed his mission, heading in the direction of his last target at the station plaza in Twilight Town. His target then appeared: a Stalwart Blade Heartless, a large Heartless adorned in crimson armour with orange blades for hands. Roxas was well aware that this Heartless was one tough contender, but was ready for this all the same. So he called out his Keyblade and charged into battle, whilst all the while unaware that he was being watched: overhead, out of relative eyesight, stood a lone figure dressed in a black cloak, his face hidden by the shadows. The figure in question was carefully observing the Keyblade wielder down below. "It seems he is not as powerful as he was before. From what they told me, Roxas's strength was declining piece by piece, just as Xion has become more powerful. This is getting troublesome" the figure said to himself until he noticed a flash of light to his left, where a small dragon appeared. "I have examined the puppet as per our colleagues' instructions. The developments that we foresaw took place, resulting in the puppet fleeing. It seems that she is on the run once more" Lunar Bahamut reported to the hooded Sairu's satisfaction.

"Excellent. Riku will likely intercept and guide her to Twilight Town as per our plan. And with what I have witnessed of Roxas, it is as we feared: Roxas's strength wanes day by day. If Xion comes for Roxas, then everything will end and we will never be able to awaken Sora. For now, let's return to the mansion for our report, then we'll return to Traverse Town. Our part is now over; the rest is up to them now; Riku, Roxas and Xion" Sairu explained, and with Lunar Bahamut's nod of confirmation, the two disappeared into a dark corridor, out of sight and mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Explain yourself, Axel" Saïx demanded, as he interrogated Xigbar and Axel over the disappearance of Xion. "I didn't let her go. The old man needs to get his eyes checked. Anyway, she wasn't taking no for an answer" Axel countered to cover the real sequence of events. "I'll give him that" Xigbar spoke up. "Can't toss the blame around when I couldn't stop her either". Just as he finished speaking, Roxas walked up to them, curious as to what was going on. "And now we're left with the one we can't use..." Saïx coldly commented, before taking his leave. Wondering what got under his skin, Roxas asked the other two "What was that all about?". Then, he noticed that Xion wasn't with them. "Where's Xion?" Roxas asked curiously. "She flew the coop" Xigbar spoke with a grin on his face. "Flamesilocks here couldn't trouble himself to clip her wings" Hearing this, Axel couldn't bring himself to speak up and avoided eye contact with Roxas. Hearing this, Roxas was suddenly alarmed "Axel, he's kidding, right?" he asked, angry and hopeful. Once more, Axel couldn't bear to answer the question.

"As if" Xigbar spoke up again. "Your friend sat there sucking his thumb while Xion walked right off. ...I'm going back to my room" And Xigbar too took his leave returning to his quarters. After he was gone, Roxas furiously asked "What happened out there?" "Look, nothing" Axel briefly answered. "Xion's gone! How is that nothing?" Roxas exclaimed, enraged. "It's just like Xigbar said. I couldn't stop her from going" Axel explained despondently. "Don't give me that! Why not?" Roxas asked demandingly. "Roxas... Xion is like a mirror that reflects you" Axel attempted to answer, as he folded his arms in thought. "What?" Roxas asked. "The Organization made her to duplicate your powers. She's a puppet" Axel confessed. "Have you gone nuts? Xion's a person, not a puppet" Roxas retorted in disbelief. "She's smoke and mirrors, Roxas" Axel countered flatly. "And when I looked in the mirror... I wasn't you I saw" he continued, cryptically hinting to what Xion showed him before she fled.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but Xion is Xion. You can't expect her to be me" Roxas argued, still refusing to accept the truth. "That's not what I mean, Roxas" Axel replied sternly. "It was only a matter of time before somebody had to break the mirror". "You mean destroy her" Roxas translated angrily. Unable to confess the truth, Axel simply turned his head away, leading Roxas to demand his answer "Answer me!" he exclaimed. "Roxas, if somebody doesn't, you'll..." Axel said trailing off, refusing to tell him, but then relenting and finally admitted "You won't be you anymore" Hearing this, Roxas still refused to accept the truth and defiantly retorted "I'll always be me! Your best friend- just like Xion!" But Axel merely shook his head and explained "Roxas, you're... you're not seeing the bigger picture. Any of it" Realising that he wasn't going to get any answers, Roxas said in frustration "Ugh, forget this" and ran off, angry and confused. "Roxas!" Axel called, but the one so named ignored his call and ran off anyway. "Why can't you understand..." Axel said depressingly to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, a dark corridor appeared out of nowhere uncer the night sky in the shadow of a great castle. Xion emerged running from the portal and noticed the person she had been seeking out: Riku. "Riku!" she exclaimed as she approached, the dark corridor still open behind her. "Did you find the right answer?" Riku asked curiously. "Yeah. I did" Xion confirmed positively. "I'm on the verge of losing everything I ever cared about. I can't let that happen" she added in a solemn tone. "Tell me what I need to do" Xion asked. Riku nodded and replied "Go to Twilight Town. You'll find a girl there by the name of Naminé". "Naminé? What's she like?" Xion asked in wonder. "You'll find out. I don't think you'll have much trouble tracking her down" Riku elaborated. "All right. Thanks, Riku" Xion cheerily stated, turning to the dark corridor that was still open. Before she was about to leave, she then added sadly "Goodbye..." before disappearing into the dark corridor. Shortly after she departed, Riku himself disappeared into a dark corridor, to re-emerge in the pod room of the mansion, where Naminé, DiZ and Sairu stood waiting for him.

"Well?" DiZ asked bluntly. Unfazed by his straightforward question, Riku responded "I have informed Xion of what she needs to do, and I know she'll find us in this mansion soon enough. It's only a matter of a few days now, it would seem" he explained, to which a satisfied DiZ nodded his head. "Indeed. We must be patient. In the meantime, Sairu, what do you have to report?" DiZ then asked, turning his attention to Sairu now. In return, Sairu reported "During his mission, I tailed Roxas and observed his actions throughout. From what I noticed, he is steadily growing weaker just as we feared. If Xion were to take too long to arrive, we may be forced to take matters in our own hands" he explained. "Understood. On another matter, I have to discuss something with you as I came to understand you will be safe to return here now" DiZ acknowledged while Sairu nodded his confirmation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, the surviving members of Organization XIII were convened in the Round Room, or Where Nothing Gathers, a solemn atmosphere evident with each member present, with the exception of perhaps Demyx, number IX, who simply bore an expression of sheer boredom. Overhead, sitting atop the highest throne was the Superior, Xemnas, who was seemingly locked in a meditative state before he opened his amber eyes and addressed his colleagues. "Xion has vanished again" he spoke in a monotone to all present. "Do we know where she is?" the Organization's Number III, Xaldin who sat on the throne on Xemnas's left, asked . "'It', not 'she'" Xemnas then spoke to all present. "Xion is just a Replica... a puppet" he spoke with a smile on his face. Hearing this certainly caught the attention of Number X, who sat on the throne on Axel's right. "Puppet? Someone made her?" he enquired.

"Puppets generally don't make themselves" Saïx bluntly commented, sitting on Demyx's left. "The Replica Program was one of our little pet projects" Xigbar explained. "Replica whatza?" Demyx asked, completely befuddled. "Perhaps you'd care to enlighten us about this 'pet project'" Xaldin addressed Xemnas, who nodded in agreement and proceeded to explain. "The goal was to duplicate the Keyblade wielder's memories, and through them, his powers- thus making them our own. Vexen oversaw the project at Castle Oblivion. However, our efforts were severely derailed by his unexpected demise. And this particular Replica- the one we called Xion- came to form an identity of her own" Saïx then proceeded to pick up from Xemnas. "That caught us off guard. If anything like that happened before, no one at C.O. ever reported it. Did they, Axel?" Hearing his name being mentioned, Axel simply glanced in Saïx's direction, seemingly ashamed to answer.

Xemnas simply shook his head and spoke "Fortunately, the puppet has no means of dashing our plans now, even if she has learned to pull her own strings. Still, she knows our secrets. We need to shorten her leash... And perhaps tighten it" Hearing this evoked a sense of horror in Roxas, as he concluded what it meant. "You don't mean-" "Axel" Xemnas then called out to the redhead in question, who turned to face his leader. "Seeing as how she escaped on your watch, the onus is on you to capture her and return her here. I am willing to overlook any nicks or scratches. Just ensure she still functions on arrival" Then, instinctively, Xaldin exclaimed angrily "Why would you allow a deserter back under our roof... She should be eradicated!" Having heard his outburst, Saïx addressed Xaldin. "'Deserter' is hardly the term for a broken specimen who wandered out from under the microscope" "Axel, you have your orders" Xemnas said, addressing him, who simply dipped his head.

"Dismissed" Xemnas then declared, before disappearing into a dark corridor. "Bring her back? It's sheer madness..." Xaldin spoke with quiet fury before disappearing into a dark corridor. "All this time, I've been talking to a puppet... Intense" Demyx spoke, shaking his head in disbelief as he took his leave as well. "So now we just sweep it all up? Heh... As if" Xigbar stated, not amused as he took off. "If only the whispers at the top of the ladder carried to the bottom rung..." Luxord sagely spoke before taking his leave. "Axel" Saïx addressed him. "Those orders were absolute" he declared sternly, and Axel held his gaze as he took his leave as well via a dark corridor. Saïx then noticed that Roxas was still sitting upon his throne, with a faraway look in his eyes. "Still here, Roxas? Proceed with your mission" he addressed Roxas. He proceeded to shake his head in disbelief "Xion is one of us" he spoke absentmindedly. "A puppet, one of us? Don't be absurd. Count the seats" Saïx coldly remarked. "When have we ever been more than thirteen?" he rhetorically asked before he disappeared.

Shortly after, in the grey area, Axel prepared to depart, albeit reluctantly. But just as he conjured a dark corridor, he heard Roxas calling for him. "Axel!" Roxas exclaimed, Axel halting to hear him out. "I don't think Xion's safe here anymore" he said sadly. "You're not really gonna do what Xemnas says?" he also asked desperately. "I have to, or else I'm not safe here either" Axel replied drearily. "Well... could you at least try not to hurt her this time?" Roxas then asked, hoping for a compromise. "That's up to her" Axel answered as he turned to face Roxas. "Roxas... Xion is dangerous" he then added, which took Roxas by surprise. "Dangerous how?" Roxas enquired. "Have you got all your strength back?" Axel returned. "Not yet..." Roxas answered in the negative. "How long have you known about her?" Roxas then decided to ask, which did not sit well with Axel, as he turned towards the dark corridor, avoiding eye contact with Roxas. This confirmed something Roxas was not hoping for. "You knew all this time, and kept it from me?" Roxas reproached angrily, and Axel still remained silent, guilt welling up inside him as he took his leave via the dark corridor. After it vanished, Roxas approached Saïx to receive his interesting mission details and then took his own departure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are your certain of this?" Sairu asked surprised. He and DiZ were sitting together in the abandoned dining room of the mansion, where the table was smashed beyond all recognition, its wooden remnants scattered across to the far corners of the room. In the chair opposite, DiZ sat with an exceptionally stern look across his face. "This is only in the event of a worst case scenario that has been predicted. You have been given your orders in the event of-" "Are you insane?!" Sairu exclaimed, rising from his seat as if he had been sitting on hot coals. "What is the point of doing so?! The chances of the scenario happening are fairly high, theoretically, but what then? Even if I fulfil my duties, nothing will change after he is trapped in sleep forever" he explained, seething.

"Sairu, why must you insist on making a mountain out of a molehill? You do realise that if this succeeds, the Organization's plans will cease with their completed puppet's destruction. Without a Keyblade wielder, their plan to complete Kingdom Hearts will completely derail. Furthermore, these orders are to be conducted only when this particular scenario comes to pass, so you must also acknowledge the likelihood of our desired scenario" DiZ counteracted. Hearing the logic in DiZ's statement, Sairu calmed down, and nodded his leave, taking his leave, emerging in the foyer where to his surprise, Riku and Naminé were stood, waiting at the foot of the staircase nearest the dining room. "So, what did DiZ discuss with you?" Riku asked curiously, getting straight to the point. "He entrusted me with a plan that I am to enact if she absorbs him. I'm pretty sure I don't need to tell you what he has in mind if that occurs" Sairu replied, which Riku nodded to in return. "What? I don't think I understand" Naminé spoke up, confused over the ordeal at hand.

Hearing this, Sairu instinctively sighed out of frustration and explained to her, "We came to the conclusion that because Xion has been absorbing more of Roxas day by day, he grows weaker consequently. Therefore, it increases the likelihood of Xion defeating and absorbing Roxas, to make him a part of her, turning her into a complete Replica of Sora, thus leaving the real Sora comatose forever. If this were to happen... then I must use my power to destroy Xion once and for all" much to Naminé's shock and horror.


	19. Unsaid, Unheard

Chapter 19-Unsaid, Unheard

The next day, Roxas rose from bed with a heavy feeling in his chest, everything involving Xion, his mind swirling with many unanswered questions: who was he, was he another creation of the Organization like Xion, who was this Sora he had been hearing about and who was Roxas to him? Deciding he would never get the answers he wanted, Roxas came to the conclusion that Axel most likely had the answers he needed. As he emerged in the grey area, he noticed, to his relief that Axel was there, and no one else was around to eavesdrop or interrupt. He nonetheless felt conflicted knowing that if he asked Axel directly, there would be no going back. In the end, however, his burning desire for the truth overpowered his insecurities and he spoke up to his best friend.

"Axel" Roxas said despondently. "Hey, Roxas" Axel replied smiling until he noticed his friend's depressed face. For a small period, the two stood in awkward silence until Roxas finally asked "You find Xion?" "Like it's gonna be that easy" Axel answered light-hearted to try and alleviate the suffocating atmosphere. "I know..." Roxas said, as he lowered his head in depression. Axel's smile could only turn into a frown as Roxas refused to cheer up. "Have you been keeping the truth about her from me this whole time?" Roxas asked. Hearing this unsettled Axel for a time, but he nonetheless answered honestly "Not the whole time" "When did you find out?" Roxas asked. "Oh, I dunno. Somewhere along the way" Axel lied, attempting to spare Roxas's feelings. "Didn't get it memorized, huh?" Roxas responded, seemingly content with his response.

"Axel... Who am I, really?" Roxas then asked the one question he had wanted answered more than anything, which Axel had expected but was nonetheless hesitant to answer his friend's burning question. "I'm special, like Xion. I know that" Roxas then spoke again, to which Axel could only listen. "But the Organization wanted me out of the picture" Hearing this, Axel sighed and begrudgingly answered "Yeah... They did" "Is it because Xion copied my Keyblade and they didn't need me anymore?" Roxas asked, to which Axel once again hesitated to confirm. "And you feel the same way" Roxas said, which greatly alarmed Axel, who countered "No, you've got that part wrong. You'll always be my best friend" "Best friends are honest with each other!" Roxas exclaimed angrily. "Who am I, Axel?" At this question, Axel could only turn his head away in shame. "Xemnas said me and Xion are connected to Sora. Who is that?" to which Axel did not respond. "Tell me!" Roxas demanded furiously. "Am I a puppet like Xion?" "No..." Axel responded weakly. "What, then?" Roxas asked, gritting his teeth in frustration.

At this, Axel decided enough was enough and replied harshly "You really think the truth is going to make you feel better? It won't". Hearing this was the last straw for Roxas as his face contorted into pure rage at the statement, which made Axel cringe in shame. "What makes you so sure? I have a right to know who I am! How did I get here? Why am I special? Where did I learn to use the Keyblade? I deserve those answers!" "Roxas..." Axel said weakly. "Are you going to tell me or not?" Roxas asked, his face filled with pain as he gritted his teeth again. "Axel... Who am I?" Roxas asked pleadingly. "You've just gotta trust me, Roxas" Axel trying in vain to reassure his friend, to which Roxas turned away from Axel, shaking his head, having had enough. "I don't" Roxas stated bluntly. "Hey, c'mon..." Axel attempted to retaliate but was interrupted by Roxas. "If I can't get answers here, I'll get them somewhere else. Somebody knows where I came from. That'll be the person I trust" And with that, Roxas took his leave, leaving Axel to look on at his friend walking away, despondent.

Roxas had returned to Axel's room, staring at an ice cream stick with the word 'WINNER'."I tried, but... There's nothing left for me here. The answers are out there" After slipping the ice cream stick into an envelope, and casually throwing it on the bed as he left. Roxas began his trek through the castle, eliminating the Dusks and Samurais that stood in his way. When he eventually arrived in Nothing's Call, Roxas noticed a familiar blue-haired man standing with arms crossed in his way, with a smirk on his face. "We don't accept resignations" Saïx stated emptily. "I've got nothing to say to you" Roxas retaliated in an empty tone of his own. "Then let's keep this short and sweet" Saïx finished as he summoned his claymore, ready to fight. He then proceeded to clutch his head, as if he were in pain, until he rose his head sharply, and became engulfed in a demonic blue aura, with his weapon bearing extra blades as his eyes turned completely yellow, with a bestial look on his face.

Suddenly, Saïx disappeared in a flash of darkness, at first Roxas couldn't see where he went until he noticed he now stood on a higher vantage point and he suddenly charged towards Roxas, attempting to strike him with his claymore. Roxas was able to manoeuvre away, but was still caught by the power of the shockwave the attack created. Following this, Saïx proceeded to charge at Roxas with blindingly fast combo attacks. All Roxas could do was block with his Keyblade, and then, Roxas took the chance to land a powerful combo on Saïx, which stunned him and dissolved the berserker aura he was engulfed in. To finish the battle fast, having sustained a great level of damage, Roxas unleashed his Final Limit attack, striking Saïx with a blindingly fast combo of his own, inflicting major damage on the berserker. But before he could land a finishing move, Saïx repelled Roxas's attack, and began his transformation again. After casting Cure on himself, Roxas charged straight at him, and surprisingly broke through the aura again, and landed the finishing combo, defeating Saïx once and for all.

Out but not quite down, Saïx staggered to stand "Nngh... How much longer..." he said before he fell to his knees, clutching his chest with one hand in agony. As he did this, Roxas dismissed his Keyblade and walked past him without so much as a backwards glance. "Kingdom... Hearts... Will your strength never be mine?" Saïx pleaded in his agony, having almost completely disregarded the runaway. Out in the Dark City, Roxas proceeded on his way, a determined gleam in his eyes. Yet he did not seem to register Axel casually leaning against the wall with his arms crossed until he spoke "Your mind's made up?" he asked. Hearing this question, Roxas tilted his head to look at him, and said "Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know" "You can't turn on the Organization!" Axel called out, having peeled himself off the wall. "You get on their bad side, and they'll destroy you!" trying to convince him to return, but Roxas's response was what he expected "No one would miss me" he said indifferently and after that disappeared altogether. "That's not true! I would..." Axel said defiantly, but when he rose his head, Roxas was nowhere. "There's only one person Roxas could find answers from, but the boss isn't going to like it. I just hope he's satisfied with the answers he'll find" With that, Axel made his way back to the castle, steeped in despondency.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Sairu was practicing in the dimension within his watch with Lunar Bahamut observing, and just as Sairu was about to unleash a new attack, Lunar Bahamut suddenly brought him back to his bedroom in the mansion. Sairu had no clue as to why he was brought back here. "What's going on?" Sairu asked. "I sense him: Roxas. He's here in the town" Lunar Bahamut explained. "He's probably on a mission" Sairu stated nonchalantly, but Lunar Bahamut shook his head. "No, I sense a negative aura surrounding him. He seems despondent. We had better address this situation immediately" After a few minutes of contemplation, Sairu nodded. "Alright. But I'll go by myself; cover for me if DiZ notices" Lunar Bahamut nodded in return as he landed on the desk beside the bed, while Sairu created a dark corridor and disappeared.

Meanwhile, a despondent Roxas was in the Tram Common, sitting on the ground with his knees up to his face, a vacant expression in his eyes, in the alcove behind the clothing shop. "Searching for answers? What was I thinking? Where do I go? I'm all alone now, just me" he said to himself in an empty voice to match his expression. Then, he sensed that someone was watching him, and saw a figure in a black coat with long auburn hair that obscured the left side of his face, watching him with expressions of pity and curiosity blended into one. He then jumped down onto the ground in front of him. "I was wondering when we would meet each other again... Roxas" Hearing his name, Roxas immediately stood on his two feet, and summoned his Kingdom Key, ready to battle. "Stay your Keyblade, I have no desire to fight you. I came here to talk, that is all" Sairu stated matter-of-factly, holding his hand up to halt him.

For a few seconds, Roxas looked ready to battle, but then decided to relax, so he stood up straight, with his Keyblade in hand before he dispelled it. "You're... Sairu, aren't you?" Roxas asked curiously. Hearing this, Sairu gave a light chuckle at the mention of his name. "Yes, that's my name. And the fact you knew that, means you really are his Nobody, just as that Keyblade you hold is also identical to his" Sairu replied, which earned Roxas's curiosity. "Who is 'he'? You know him? Are you really going to tell me?" he asked curiously. "Yes, I will tell you everything. What you do after is entirely your choice, but do understand that what I have to say will be difficult to accept" "Even if that's true, I came all this way to know. I can't go back; there's nowhere I belong anyway. Sairu... please tell me".

"Very well" Sairu exhaled sharply, ready to tell him. "Well, I can tell you that you were born a very different way from other Nobodies, but primarily, you are still a Nobody, but with the power of a Keyblade. The power of the Keyblade can only be wielded by a select few, so based on this, it is safe to say that your original self had the heart to wield the Keyblade. However, your original self was only a Heartless for a very short time, so when you came into existence, you did not have the memories of who you were before. Does the name Sora mean anything?" Hearing that name, Roxas's eyes widened in realization at the connection between him the named. "So... Sora is my original self?" He summarized, to which Sairu nodded, all the while never losing eye contact with Roxas, which he confirmed to be true. "Yes, you are Sora's Nobody. You were born when he and I worked together to save the heart of a dear friend; the result was Sora lost his heart and transformed into a Heartless, but was restored not long after. Because the power of the Keyblade is a power that is highly desired, Sora since then became a target of the Organization, and it seems that Xion was the result of that desire. She was created to absorb your powers and your Keyblade, making you weaker with each passing day, so that in time... she would absorb you and become a complete Replica of Sora, thus preventing Sora from ever waking"

Hearing this part shocked Roxas: Xion was to destroy him, so to absorb him and become a complete copy of Sora? To others, it would seem impossible, but after everything he went through, Roxas felt he should believe it. "However, that doesn't mean it has to be so. Which means you have two choices: you can either be defeated by Xion, absorbed by her, becoming a copy of Sora and preventing the real Sora from waking. However, you can alternatively defeat her and absorb her into yourself, meaning you would get all your strength back, thus enabling Sora's reawakening so that he and all of our friends can defeat the Organization once and for all" Hearing this, Roxas instinctively grasped his head in both hands, feeling overwhelmed from the truth, and even began hyperventilating, but after a few minutes, his breathing got slower and calmer.

"I can see that it is overwhelming for you to have to learn of such an inconvenient truth. Even so, you have now been told the truth that you sought for" Sairu explained, attempting to reassure the panicking Roxas. When he noticed he had calmed down, Roxas didn't know what to say for a time until... "I see. Now I get why Axel wouldn't tell me, but still... what am I supposed to do now? Moreover, why would you tell me all this? Because of me, Sora will sleep forever" Hearing this, Sairu could only close his eyes and think before he answered "I was responsible for you birth, Sora and I both. We desired to save our dear friend and the process brought you into existence. By telling you such necessary yet sensitive information, I could only hope to redeem for the suffering we unintentionally put you through. If you never existed, you wouldn't have had to endure this, any of you. For what the Organization has put you through, I felt that you needed a companion that you could trust. I pray your suffering comes to an end in due time when you have decided. Farewell, Roxas, the Keyblade's chosen one" And with those final words, Sairu disappeared into a dark corridor but not before giving Roxas an apologetic look. After he was gone, Roxas could only stand, frozen in place in shock over the revelations of the past minutes, but not before he said "Thank you... Sairu"

Meanwhile, in the dazzling white room back at the mansion, Naminé was getting acquainted with a hooded individual. "Nice to meet you... Xion" she addressed as the figure removed her hood to show her face, then proceeding to take a seat opposite. "Naminé, you can see my face?" Xion asked curiously. "Yes" Naminé replied, smiling. "What do you think I should do?" Xion then asked, confused and downtrodden. "What do you want to do?" Naminé asked in retaliation, which prompted Xion to turn to a drawing of three figures dressed in black cloaks: Roxas, Axel and Xion herself. "I thought I knew at first. I wanted me and Roxas and Axel to be together forever" she answered honestly, then turning to face Naminé again as she continued. "But then I started to realise these memories don't belong to me". "That's because you're Kairi. At least, the Kairi Sora remembers" Naminé replied. "The more I remember, the more I feel like I'm in the wrong place... like... Like I need to go back" Xion resumed.

"Back to Sora?" Naminé asked, yet was sure she already knew the answer, to which Xion confirmed with a nod. "If you return your memories to him, you'll disappear. And since everything about you was built on those memories..." Naminé began as her tone descended into sad honesty, "... no one will remember you when you're gone. There won't be any 'you' to remember. I can't save you, Xion-even a memory of you" "I know. I'm ready. Otherwise I wouldn't be here" Xion responded in understanding. "Roxas belongs with Sora, too" Xion added sadly. "But... I don't think he would understand. Not yet" Hearing this, Naminé nodded in understanding."He can't feel Sora. But he will" Hearing her response, Xion then hopefully asked "Naminé, will you watch over Roxas once I'm gone? You won't be alone. I asked somebody else to look after him, too. It's just... there isn't anything else I can do for him"

"All right" Naminé responded. "Thank you..." Xion said gratefully. "If you're ready, let's go see Sora" But just as she had finished speaking, a dark corridor appeared, revealing DiZ with a concerned and enraged look upon his face. "Naminé, they've found us! They are on their way!" he said alarmed as he turned to face Xion. "That blasted puppet led them right to our doorstep! See what you get for trusting it?" he added disgustedly. "I'll get rid of them!" Xion spoke confidently, and ran off without another word. "No! Xion..." Naminé called, rising from her seat but her cries were just echoes in the wind.

Outside the mansion gates, Xion began looking for the intruders until a dark corridor opened, with a depressed Axel emerging, groaning to himself. "Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?" As he dismissed the dark corridor behind him, he stepped further towards Xion, who greeted him with a saddened expression. "Axel..." Xion addressed her friend. "Xion..." Axel responded solemnly. "What are you going to do?" he asked inquisitively. "I've decided that I have to go back to where I belong" Xion answered truthfully. "Well, to be honest, I always felt that was best, right from the very beginning. But you know, it still really bugs me. Something about this just stinks" he stated angrily with a clenched fist. "It's for the good of everyone" Xion responded simply. "But how do you know that? Everybody thinks they're right..." Axel retorted, annoyed. "This is right" Xion added defiantly.

"They're gonna destroy you!" Axel shouted back, and he noticed to his horror, that Xion had drawn her Keyblade although she wore a reluctant expression. "Please don't hold back, Axel. Promise" At this, Axel attempted desperately to hide his growing rage but couldn't hold back any longer as he bent forward, yelling "What's your problem? You both... think you can do whatever you want. Well, I'm sick of it" he angrily stated as he stood straight again. "Go on, you just keep running" as he rose his left hand and flames began forming until... "But I'll always be there to bring you back!" as his chakram appeared from the flames.

Later, after the battle, a staggering Axel had returned to Nothing's Call, with an unconscious hooded Xion in his arms, bridal style. "Man... Why you always gotta... cause me... trouble..." he barely said as he continued a few more steps, until, he collapsed altogether, falling to the floor as Xion landed beside him. As he laid unconscious, Axel never knew that Xion would be taken as he remained there as Xemnas approached them and picked up Xion, walking away with her under his arms.


	20. Tears, Believe

Chapter 20- Tears, Believe

The next afternoon, Sairu had returned to the pod room to look up at the pod that contained his sleeping friend, gazing with sadness and excitement at once. His sadness stemmed from the events of yesterday, with Xion's disappearance, and yet he still felt that Sora's long-awaited awakening was now closer than ever. Further, after he admitted the truth to Roxas, Sairu also felt as if a weight was lifted off his shoulder, because, despite that the truth may make Roxas act against their wishes, he nonetheless felt somewhat responsible for these events; if he had not picked up that Keyblade and used it on Sora, Roxas would not have had to suffer as he was now, yet was well aware that he was not entirely to blame. The Organization themselves were equally guilty for bringing this pain upon their colleague;

As he stared more, he then felt a presence behind him: Naminé. "Sairu" she spoke quickly as if she couldn't speak again in the next second. "Naminé, what's wrong? You look ready to collapse" "Roxas and Xion... at the... clock tower" she said gasping for breaths in between. Hearing this alarmed Sairu yet excited him. Suddenly he noticed Naminé beginning to fall but he caught her in his arms in time. "Are you alright, Naminé?" he asked worriedly. "I'm fine, just couldn't sleep with worry last night. But you've got to go after them in case... that happens" she stated breathlessly with emphasis on 'that'. Knowing what she meant, Sairu looked at her and nodded in understanding. After making sure she was alright, Sairu proceeded to leave until "Sairu... promise me" Naminé called after him "Promise me you'll come back in one piece" she finished sadly, her eyes fighting to hold back tears. Seeing her deep concern for him touched Sairu, who gave her a determined smile as he nodded. "I promise" With those final words, Sairu disappeared into a dark corridor that waited for him with Naminé watching him with fearful eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dark corridor had brought Sairu to Market Street, which took him by surprise, knowing that he was off the clock tower as Naminé had told him. But as Sairu emerged, he did not have time to give it any real thought. Although there wasn't a Heartless in sight, Sairu was suddenly feeling a powerful negative vibe which set him on high alert and his answers were confirmed, as another dark corridor had appeared in front of the pathway, leaving a cloaked figure standing in place. Although he thought he hadn't met him before, Sairu couldn't help but think there was something familiar about this man other than this sense of worry. The figure in question had a tan skin complexion with amber coloured eyes and long silver hair that reached to his mid-back, with bangs framing the sides of his face. The authoritative aura that came from him evoked a chilling thought in Sairu's head: this was the leader of the Organization in person.

"Why are you shocked to see me? Do you not recognise me... Sairu Leonhart?" Hearing his own name unsettled Sairu more so than he was already, but did not answer all the same. Seeing this, his obstacle merely sniggered derisively as he spoke "Interesting... From what memory serves, you were always very talkative and exuberant. Have you really matured that much that you are speechless in my presence? Surely I am familiar to you, even after all this time... when my research took an amazing leap forward" Hearing the word 'research' finally triggered Sairu's memory; the man responsible for everything in his life beyond five years of age. "So you come slithering out of your hole like the snake you are... Xehanort" Sairu spoke with venom in his words, to which Xemnas simply shook his head, all the while with an evil smirk upon his features.

"It really has been a long time since last we were face to face. I am no longer Xehanort... You may address me as your lord, but I am now Xemnas, the Organization's Superior" Xemnas replied mockingly, seemingly amused. Sairu couldn't help but give a light humourless chuckle. "My, I am honoured" he quipped sarcastically. "Never thought the leader himself would directly intervene, but for what reason I wonder" Xemnas merely gave an 'hmph' at Sairu's display of sarcasm. "You and your fellow gadfly have truly complicated matters for my puppet. But in the end, Xion will absorb Roxas into herself, which therefore means we will have a complete puppet with the Keyblade's power as our own. Soon, Kingdom Hearts will be complete and our goal will finally be achieved" Xemnas boasted to which Sairu could only feel disgust but instead, erupted into a bout of uncontrollable laughter.

After his laughter died down, Sairu laid his eyes on an un-amused Xemnas, a cocky smirk upon his face. "You really thought everything through. Your plan is almost perfect, except for two factors: First, you never accounted for Roxas's independence, nor Xion's for that matter; despite that Roxas is weaker now, he can still potentially defeat Xion, making your plan for Xion useless. Secondly: my friends and I, especially myself, are much stronger than we were when we defeated Ansem a year ago. We will stop you no matter what" he finished with a determined gleam in his eyes.

Whilst noting his determination, Xemnas was unfazed as he smirked again, which Sairu took as a bad sign. "It matters not. Either way, I cannot allow you to interfere when she absorbs him. You are correct that I did not foresee Roxas's betrayal, but in his weakened state, along with the fail-safes I have placed, he will be absorbed by her. Normally, I would not stoop so low as to sully my hands exterminating pests like you, but you have forced me to rectify the situation directly. Prepare as I demonstrate the infinite void between our abilities"

As he said these words, he immediately summoned his blades and lunged at Sairu with lightning speed, yet before he struck, Sairu suddenly felt an attack come from behind: repeated laser-like strikes to his back from the real Xemnas as the clone faded from view, only to manifest right next to him and strike him with powerful agile swings of his blades, until Sairu fell forward, landing on his front. Then, Sairu's form suddenly began to distort in a rippling fashion until he vanished completely. Sensing the danger, Xemnas then began looking for him until, as he looked up, noticed Sairu directly overhead, attempting to skewer him with a direct attack, but Xemnas anticipated his movement and created a square barrier of nothing over his head, blocking his attack until: a wave of white energy struck him dead on from behind, yet he appeared relatively unscathed as he saw the real Sairu dash at him with breathtaking speed of his own, using his technique to blind Xemnas temporarily as he charged the Superior with what appeared to be many of him at once.

For a brief instant, Xemnas was clueless as to which one was the real Sairu then he noticed something and blocked the nearest which disappeared in a rippling manner, only for another to reach his target and inflict serious damage with his blade engulfed in seemingly white flames; Sairu's new Night Piercer . Then, to his surprise, the injured Xemnas retaliated with a combo of his own, combining acrobatic skills with sword skills so that Sairu could not predict his movements, allowing the Superior to inflict an identical amount of damage to the boy in question. Following this, all the clones that Sairu had created disappeared in the same rippling fashion as the last one retreated to heal his wounds, but to his horror, a second clone gave him a swift blow to the back, preventing him from doing so, leaving him in worse shape than he was previously. Then, Sairu noticed that everything was being shrouded in darkness only for him to be surrounded by thousands of lasers in a dome fashion with Xemnas floating overhead, his arms held high above him.

As Xemnas then swung his arms down, Sairu instantly knew what this meant, but he was able to quickly conjure his Full Moon Shield, but it took all his concentration to keep it going. And because his main concern was defence, Sairu was unable to absorb the energy to heal himself, even more so because of Xemnas's affinity for the power of nothing. After only half a minute, Sairu was now too weak to maintain it, so the shield collapsed and the last wave hit him dead on, critically injuring him but not fatally. As the technique came to an end, Xemnas set foot on the ground once more, approaching the weakened Sairu laying before him. He was barely conscious, his entire body marked with unusual burn marks, and even some singe marks in his hair. Then, Xemnas conjured his blade one more time, and slashed Sairu across the right side of his face, causing Sairu great pain as he yelled. As Sairu removed his hand, he turned to look at Xemnas, with absolute hatred in his visible eye, which now bore a thin pink line running down from above his singed eyebrow to his lips.

"It appears that you have survived my strongest attack single-handed, an impressive feat indeed. Despite that you clearly did not exhibit your full power, the fact you were able to injure me so thoroughly is a testament of your strength. However, I am still not convinced as to why he chose you to begin with" "What do you mean?" Sairu asked, confused to what he meant. With this, Xemnas turned his back to Sairu, and replied "You are aware of the dormant power within you, are you not? What I will say is that power will lead to a great change to this world one day. For that reason, I have scarred you in acknowledgement of your skills rather than finishing you off. You are too weak now to be of any hindrance. Farewell, we shall likely meet again" With that, Xemnas conjured a dark corridor and disappeared as Sairu lay there, clutching his face in the burning pain from the scar. Suddenly, Sairu felt a searing pain from his back, pain so great that Sairu could do nothing but pass out, his mind having collapsed into shock.

Meanwhile, at the Station Plaza, a cataclysmic battle had concluded between dear friends. As Roxas clutched his head in pain, Xion emerged from darkness, falling to her knees. "Who are you... again?" Roxas asked, his mind erased of seemingly all memory of his close friend. As he approached Xion, "It's weird. I feel like I'm forgetting something really important" he wondered aloud. "You'll be... better off now... Roxas" Xion said calmly albeit weakly. As she then began to fall, Roxas saw and responded to catch her, resting her head in his arm. After he caught her, Xion's body began fading into the light, shard by shard. "Am I... the one who did this to you?" Roxas asked, saddened and confused. "No..." Xion replied weakly. "It was my choice... to go away now. Better that, than to do nothing... and let Xemnas have his way. I belong with Sora. And now, I am going back... to be with him" she elaborated, as she reached for Roxas's hand that was holding her. "Roxas... I need you... to do me a favour. All those that I've captured..." she then said, in pain at the thought "Kingdom Hearts... Set them free". Hearing this evoked confusion in Roxas as he summarized questioningly "Kingdom Hearts... Free them?" He then noticed that Xion's legs were turning into white crystal. "It's too late... for me to undo my mistakes. But you can't let Xemnas... have Kingdom Hearts. You can't"

"Goodbye, Roxas" Xion then said, this time smiling while he looked at her in confusion. "See you again. I'm glad... I got to meet you. "As she said this, she then turned her eyes at the clock tower overhead, as she remembered something "Oh... and of course, Axel, too. You're both my best friends. Never forget" and she reached to hold his head sweetly in her left hand. "That's the truth." With those last words, Roxas's confused expression suddenly changed into horror as he remembered. Grasping her now limp hand defiantly "No! Xion... Who else will I have ice cream with?" he asked despairingly, but Xion did not respond, her expression utterly serene with a matching smile. Then, Roxas noticed that Xion's entire body became encased in crystal-like matter until her body began to fade away in his hands, with Roxas looking at the sky as the remnants of his friend faded. He then noticed that where once laid, a single thalassa seashell remained. As Roxas reached for it, his mind was filled with one last memory: a smiling Xion looking at him atop the clock tower. "Xion" he added as tears cascaded from his eyes. For a time, he kneeled there, crying over the loss of his friend, yet the memory began to fade slightly.

After a while, Roxas's crying stopped, and as he wiped away his tears, his expression now bore anger and determination as he remembered Xion's favour: free Kingdom Hearts. He rose to his feet then made his way to the Market Street, where he noticed an unconscious Sairu on the ground, lying on his left side. Roxas couldn't believe what had happened to him; he somehow knew that Sairu was strong, but for him to be beaten so thoroughly worried him. To Roxas, Sairu had been a comrade he could trust as his mind replayed the events of the previous day: "_I was responsible for you birth, Sora and I both. We desired to save our dear friend and the process brought you into existence. By telling you such necessary yet sensitive information, I could only hope to redeem for the suffering we unintentionally put you through... I pray your suffering comes to an end in due time when you have decided". _After his recollection, Roxas then approached the unconscious Sairu, and began to lift him, mounting him on his back and made off on his way.

Eventually, Roxas had arrived at his destination: the old mansion. Here he approached the locked gate and propped the unconscious Sairu against the wall. Looking at him with determination, Roxas then brought out a Potion, his last one and poured it over Sairu, healing his wounds slightly. After, Roxas nodded his head towards Sairu and began to depart. After he was out of earshot and sight, a dark corridor opened and out stepped Naminé, who had sensed Roxas approach, and emerged to find him gone, but to her horror, she found Sairu badly injured and she quickly approached him and engulfed them both in a dark corridor, taking him inside.

Meanwhile, after tending to his relatively shallow wounds, Xemnas appeared atop his throne, whilst to his left, Saïx had also appeared. "Xion is no more" he stated bluntly to his lord. Xemnas merely closed his eyes in meditation before he opened them again and responded "It is probably for the best" Before his tone changed from complacent to serious. "Get me back my Keyblade wielder. Fetch me Roxas" With a simple nod of his head, Saïx disappeared to give the orders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the mansion in Twilight Town, Sairu remained unconscious in his room as Naminé worked her magic to heal his wounds desperately, but her efforts were superficial, despite her best. She eventually gave in and stated, defeated, "It's no use" Then to her surprise, a flash of blue light suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and after the light disappeared, Yen Sid stood in place to which Naminé was shocked as tears streaked her face. "DiZ informed me of what had happened to Sairu, and whilst you have done your best to help, I shall take care of him now, my dear" Feeling that this may be the last time she ever saw him, Naminé then proceeded to lean down over Sairu and gave him an innocent peck on the cheek. After she was finished, Yen Sid nodded to her and with a wave of his hands, both he and Sairu disappeared into a blue light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a peaceful morning in Hollow Bastion, a world that had never seen so much change in its recent years; with the return of the worlds, also came the return of many of its inhabitants, meaning the town was remodelled as best as could be done. Ever since Sora had sealed the Final Keyhole and defeated Ansem a year ago, the Heartless quality had since declined in quality, but the sheer quantity proved to be challenging for the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. This group had only been established for a year but already, their efforts to rebuild their home were well underway and given their aptitude for combat, keeping Heartless at bay helped the citizens to focus on their reconstruction. Their goal: to return their home to its former beauty, or perhaps into something better.

Leon was finally able to breathe easy after the latest onslaught of Heartless had attacked the town, prompting Cid to propose his latest project for a town defence system, known as the Claymores, which have proven effective against menial Heartless, but the committee nonetheless had to step up to fend off the stronger Heartless, which given their long experience with them, allowed them to finish quickly. Just as Leon had sat down on a sofa in the back room, he noticed a familiar blue light flash before his eyes, which confused and worried him. He hadn't seen that flash of light in over fifteen years, and for him to come could only mean grave news.

His suspicions were confirmed when Master Yen Sid appeared before him, who greeted Leon with a brief nod of the head as he waved his hands and brought the unconscious Sairu before him, which served to horrify Leon. Having not seen his brother in over a year, as well as his present state, Leon was beyond horrified. "What happened? Is he..." he exclaimed angrily and fearful, and to his relief, Yen Sid responded "Fear not, my old friend. He is very much alive, having sustained major damage in a great battle with a dangerous foe. I have healed his physical injuries, but I am afraid he will remain in this coma-like state for some time. Exactly how much time, I cannot say. But I assure you... he is safe now" Hearing this only served to horrify Leon further and he reached into his pocket, pulling out a round object which he brought up to his mouth as he spoke "Cid, we have an urgent situation. Get everyone down here immediately" "_Roger that, Leon. But what is the situation, if I may ask?"_ Cid asked in response. For a few seconds, Leon did not know what to say but then settled "Sairu's home at last, but he's not in good shape"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, a battle had been waged between two robed figures in black at Memory's Skyscraper: one approached, with long silver hair and a black blindfold over his eyes. Opposite him laid an unconscious Roxas, as Riku rendered him so with a surprise attack. As Riku stood over the unconscious Roxas, he brought the black Keyblade up, before aiming its teeth and striking the ground next to Roxas's head. For a few seconds, Riku stood there in contemplation, until he sensed something: Roxas had recovered, wrestling his Keyblade from the ground and lunged at Riku who leapt back. Riku tried to intercept him with a Dark Firaga attack as Roxas ran at him, but Roxas intercepted the attack by swinging his Keyblade behind and leapt at Riku, but missed as Riku sidestepped him and leapt nearer the skyscraper, with Roxas watching him scornfully.

"Why don't you quit?" Roxas called out angrily. "Come on Sora" Riku retorted playfully, "I thought you were stronger than that". Hearing this, Roxas responded "Get real. Look which one of us is winning" yet this took Roxas by surprise as he heard himself. "So it's true. You really are his Nobody. Guess DiZ was right after all" Riku spoke, which only got on Roxas's nerves. "What are you talking about? I am me. Nobody else!" he retorted, summoning a second Keyblade, the Oathkeeper, to his left hand, and ran to strike. Riku dodged him again, but this time, Roxas was able to rotate and attempted to strike him again. Sensing he couldn't dodge this, Riku conjured a Dark Shield to intercept the attack, but the recoil caused to fall to his knees in pain. "Riku, please! You have to stop him" a girl's voice cried out to Riku pleading. "How many times do I have to beat you?" Roxas stated angrily. "All right" Riku spoke to the voice. "You've left me with no other choice" he stated as he rose to his feet. "What?" Roxas asked, confused. "I have to release the power in my heart- the dark power that I've been holding back" he stated as he removed the blindfold, now looking at Roxas with determination in his eyes "Even... if it changes me forever" he finished, and he proceeded to emit a cry for power as he became shrouded in darkness, with Roxas readying himself for the next round.

As the darkness faded altogether, Riku was no longer himself: as he folded his arms, his new form is revealed to be that of Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness, whilst dressed in the black coat and Ansem's guardian floating behind him. In an instant, he disappeared, only to reappear right in front of Roxas, and the guardian immediately grabbed Roxas, holding him above, squeezing the life out of him until Roxas fell unconscious, dropping his Keyblades, clattering to the ground until they faded away. "I have accepted it" Riku then spoke, now with Ansem's voice.

After dismissing the guardian and placing Roxas on the ground, a dark corridor opened behind him, with Riku-Ansem quickly pulling his hood up, obscuring his face as DiZ emerged behind him. "DiZ... he could feel Sora" Riku-Ansem said. DiZ simply scoffed at the remark. "Oh, he told you how he 'felt', did he? Ridiculous. A Nobody cannot feel anything" he said staring at the unconscious Roxas. "If he had met Sora, things might have been different" Riku-Ansem explained. "Yes, perhaps you are right. But on a separate note, Sairu had engaged in battle with the Organization's Superior yesterday, but unfortunately, he lost the battle" Hearing this took Riku-Ansem by surprise, since he knew Sairu was no pushover in combat, having sparred with him a number of times.; to hear Sairu had lost was not something he expected. "Where is he?" he asked, curious as to the whereabouts of his friend.

"Naminé explained to me that a man wearing blue robes had taken Sairu away to heal his injuries. From what memory serves, that means Sairu is now under Yen Sid's care, or has been sent home to recover. Either way, it is now up to us to cross the last bridge to restoring Sora. We must depart" With that, DiZ conjured a dark corridor and walked into it, while Riku-Ansem picked up and threw Roxas over his shoulder as he followed after DiZ. As he journeyed through the dark corridor, he was filled with worry for Sairu as he remembered all they went through at Castle Oblivion, and the lengths they went to restore Sora. But, he also knew that despite everything, Sairu was powerful with a strong heart that loved those around him. His growth had stunned Riku beyond recognition, and knew, just as the moon was blanketed by shadows, he knew that in time, the moon's pale light would shine in the night sky once again, as dictated by its cycle.

**A/N: And done! My third story is now complete. Hope you all enjoyed this rendition, as I think it's my best one yet! Now, I'm going to be away, sadly for the next two weeks, three tops as I take a long-awaited trip. When I get back, I assure you I will have another great story. And in addition, I would very much like to write a prequel when I return, about the events of the past that I never got to mention. **

**See you again soon! Please enjoy and review!**

P.S. Complements go to Gry17 who gave me the idea for the battle at the beginning. Thanks again.


End file.
